The Enemy of My Enemy
by ZeldaRhiannon
Summary: Kagome enters into an unexpected alliance with Sesshomaru when InuYasha commits an unspeakable horror against her. Kagome is shocked by Sesshomaru's generosity and odd behavior towards her until she uncovers a secret from his past. SesshKag pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's Unexpected Flight

**Author's Notes:** This is my first attempt at a Sessh/Kag pairing. I really dunno where the idea for this fic came from, but it has been bubbling in my mind since before Destiny's Fault. I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I shall observe the formalities. I do not own the InuYasha storyline or associated characters. I just own my original storyline that includes elements from the InuYasha canon. Thank you, have a nice day.

* * *

**Chapter One: Kagome's Unexpected Flight**

Kagome awoke in a tangled sleeping bag beside a dying campfire. Her nose was icy cold; exposed to the chill due to the weak flames. She furrowed her brow as she sat up to look around. _InuYasha was supposed to be on watch and tend the fire … _But he was nowhere in sight. Kagome sighed as she stood up. She was a little stiff from sleeping on the ground but she made for the woodpile slowly. The young woman gathered a few logs and thick branches and brought them back to the nearly spent campfire. She slowly fed the fire until it crackled and kept the chill of the night at bay. Kagome looked around the camp again. Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were curled together in a blissful slumber while Miroku slept sitting against a tree. _So, where is InuYasha?_ Kagome thought as she stoked the fire absent-mindedly. _He was supposed to be on watch and then wake up Miroku. What could have happened?_ Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out her Algebra book. _I may as well study while I wait … _She opened the text and browsed a few lessons that her class should be studying soon. Kagome studied for close to forty minutes and was calculating the volume of a trapezoid when she felt an odd presence. She once again scanned the camp only to see nothing. However, something luminescent glinted in Kagome's upper peripheral vision.

Kagome looked to the sky and sorrowful comprehension stole over her as she saw Kikyo's Soul Collectors. Angry tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as she closed her text book slowly; letting the pages flap together noisily. "So that's where he is," she whispered to herself mournfully. Her tears spilled down her cheeks as she thought rapidly. _I can't believe this is happening again! I don't deserve this! He is always doing this to me, and why do I continue to put up with it? Why?! What's wrong with me?_ Kagome sobbed audibly out of frustration. _That's it, I'm going home! I need some "mental health" time. _She stood and began to pack her things quietly, mindful not to wake her sleeping companions. Kagome cried quietly as she rolled up her sleeping bag and put her last remaining personal belongings into the enormous yellow backpack. She carried the bag and bundle to her bicycle and began to tether them to the rack. _I'll leave them the ramen and the first-aid kit. Sango and Miroku will need it more than I._ She hooked the last bungee cord into place and began to write a note for her friends.

"What are you doing awake?" InuYasha's voice rang out suddenly.

Kagome jumped slightly from having been startled and turned to face InuYasha. _Should I give him a chance to explain? … More like lie to me … _"Where have you been?"

"I, uh, heard a noise and went to check it out. It was nothing," InuYasha answered with a lie, as predicted.

"Ha! I knew you'd lie to me!" Kagome growled.

"I'm not lying!" InuYasha shouted, awaking the entire camp.

"Yes you are! I saw the Soul Collectors! You went to see Kikyo!" she called him out as more tears streamed down her face.

InuYasha looked down awkwardly from being caught in his lie.

Kagome took advantage of his silence to vent some bottled up anger. "I can't believe you! First you leave camp when you're on watch! What if a demon came? We were all asleep! We could have been hurt! We could have been _killed_! And then you stand there and lie to me _again_!"

"But Kikyo …"

Kagome threw her notepad in fury, "Kikyo! Kikyo! KIKYO! It's always about _her_! You could at least tell me the truth when you go see her! If it wasn't for me, the miasma Naraku attacked her with on Mount Hakurei would have destroyed her body! She'd be dead! But no, you can't even find the courage to tell me the truth! Kikyo always comes first!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" InuYasha shouted in rage as the others watched in shock.

"Oh, I'll do whatever I damn well please! I have had it with Kikyo's special treatment! I saved her life and part of _my_ soul was taken to resurrect her into a clay body. What do I get in return? My jewel shards are stolen, she tries to kill me, and I'm still placed second to her! You lie and sneak all the time for her! But I'd better not breathe an unkind word about _Saint Kikyo_!"

InuYasha advanced on her swiftly and grabbed her wrist tightly. "I said STOP IT!" he howled in her face.

She shouted right back, "NO! I won't! I'm exhausted with this. I'm going home and you won't have to explain a thing when you sneak off to your perfect, saint-like Kikyo!"

In a flash, InuYasha raised his hand and slapped Kagome hard across the face. She screamed in shock and fear as her body was tossed to the side by the force of his hand. _Oh my God … he _hit_ me! _Before her thoughts progressed much further Sango and Miroku intervened. Kagome watched silently as Miroku's staff crashed down on InuYasha's head, sending him reeling to the ground. Kagome's wrist was freed and Sango pulled her terrified friend away from her assailant. Kilala positioned herself between the girls and InuYasha as she took on her large, ferocious form. Miroku stood above InuYasha, holding out his right hand in a threat to unleash the Wind Tunnel, and shouted instructions to Kagome. "Get on your bike and go home, Kagome. We will keep him away from you."

Regaining her senses, Miroku's words struck Kagome with a sense of finality. She hugged Sango tightly and saw Shippo glaring menacingly at InuYasha from the fireside. Sango whispered, "Go, Kagome. We'll keep him off your trail as long as possible."

"Thank you," Kagome choked out through frightful tears.

Sango released her from their embrace and pushed at her gently. "Go. Quickly. Be safe."

Kagome nodded and ran to her bike. She quickly mounted the contraption. Kagome pedaled at full speed, steering herself towards Kaede's village and the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

As Kagome pedaled her bike to the crest of a hill, Kaede's village came into view below. The young woman slowed to a stop and dismounted from her bicycle. The adrenaline that fuelled most of Kagome's flight was dwindling and exhaustion was gaining on her. She lowered the kickstand and sat on the cool grass. Her back slouched. The events of the past few hours were slowly becoming reality to Kagome Higurashi. Soon she was hugging her knees to her chest as a fresh crop of tears sprouted and cascaded down the girl's face.

_I let this happen. I let him off the hook so many times before finally standing up for myself. For what? At what price? My dignity. My security. My pride. My duty to restore the Sacred Jewel … The jewel!! What will happen now? How can I restore the Shikon Jewel alone? I cannot face Naraku on my own! I am too weak …_

KA-KRAK!!

Kagome gasped as a nearby tree was snapped in half. A shriek of terror was stifled in Kagome's throat as an enormous lizard demon came into view. The demon scanned the area as its tongue flickered, smelling for its prey. His vertical pupils locked onto Kagome and the tongue flitted again. "Puny human, give me your shards of the Sacred Jewel!" it hissed.

Kagome drew in a deep breath as the demon charged for her. She finally screamed as she scrambled back onto her bike and began to pedal down the hill. The lizard demon gave chase as panic gripped Kagome's thoughts. _I'm such an idiot! I left my bow and arrows at the camp … all I'm armed with is a sleeping bag and some schoolbooks! I'm a goner!_ She cranked and cranked the pedals on her bike, but Kagome soon felt her muscles burning; threatening to cramp and seize. Fighting the pain in her legs, Kagome pushed herself to keep pedaling the bike and hopefully evade the demon. The chase brought her and the demon near the river; however in the throes of blinding fear Kagome had directed herself away from the bridge. "No…" she groaned at her panic-stricken error. Amidst the regret Kagome felt a jolt and then her stomach dropped. It took a second for her to realize that she had rammed her bike into a log and she was now airborne. Kagome yelped and covered her head to brace for impact. She landed hard in the shallows of the riverbank. The bike, now sporting a bent wheel, skidded to a stop roughly ten feet away. The lizard howled in delight at the sight of the helpless girl sprawled in the water. Kagome, bruised and dripping wet, forced her tired and aching body out of the water. She spied her battered and ruined bike lying nearby. The yellow backpack lay on its side half empty; books, pencils, pajamas, and beauty products had spilled out of the broken pack. With a final burst of adrenaline, Kagome dashed for her scattered belongings as the lizard barreled towards her. She lifted her history book and chucked it at the demon as hard as she could. It struck its shoulder and the demon hissed. Kagome picked up her literature book and a bottle of shampoo and continued to fight. The shampoo and second book merely incensed the demon further, and as Kagome grabbed her hairspray and Algebra book the lizard caught her around the waist. She screamed as the demon lifted her to his eye-level. "Help! Someone, help!" Kagome yelled.

The demon laughed and Kagome began beating on the lizard's arm with her math book. "No one will hear you scream. No one will save you."

Kagome's will to survive was too strong to be phased by the demon's words. She popped the cap off the can of hairspray with her thumb as her last chance presented itself. "Hey, ugly!" Kagome hissed. The lizard's eyes bulged from the shock of her insult. While the demon was vulnerable Kagome took aim and blasted hairspray into its eyes. The demon screeched in pain and dropped Kagome. She took advantage of the moment and started to run. "Help!" she cried, "Help! Somebody please help me!"

But it was too late. The bleary-eyed lizard demon had caught her again ...

* * *

Rin hummed happily as she skewered freshly caught fish. It was late before Lord Sesshomaru gave Rin leave to hunt for food and commanded Jaken to prepare a fire. Sesshomaru sat away from the warmth of the fire, barely illuminated by the flames. He sat deeply contemplating the recent events in the Underworld and those concerning the discovery of the jewel that masks demonic auras: the Fuyouheki. _Naraku has hidden his heart … but where? Kagura has informed me of the Fuyouheki, but how am I supposed to find Naraku's heart if the demonic aura has been concealed? This is quite a conundrum …_

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream piercing the cool night air.

Rin clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle a gasp. The girl lowered her hands and softly spoke, "Did you hear that, Master Jaken?"

Jaken snorted and waved his hand. "Who cares? It is of no concern to us."

Rin ignored Jaken, as usual, and sprinted towards the cry. "But someone's in trouble! They need help!" she shouted.

"Rin! Stop! Silly child!" Jaken cried out as he waddled after her.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed Rin as he stood to follow her. Rin's path led him through a patch of woods and down to the riverbank. Occasionally Sesshomaru would hear Rin or Jaken shouting.

"I hear her! This way!"

"Rin, you fool! Come back!"

Sesshomaru easily caught up with Rin who had hidden behind a clutter of bushes. Jaken soon followed, huffing and puffing. Jaken was about to scold the girl when the cause of all this commotion came into view. Kagome and her bike went flying across their field of vision. Following her intently was a lizard demon. Kagome landed in the shallows of the river and the demon sounded pleased.

"There is nothing to worry about, Rin," Jaken whispered, "the mutt will be along shortly to rescue her."

However, there was no sign of InuYasha. Rin watched with worry marring her brow as Kagome began throwing things at the demon. The lizard was advancing despite the young lady's efforts and soon picked her up. InuYasha was still nowhere to be found as Kagome howled for help.

Rin cast a pleading look to her lord as she gently tugged at his sleeve. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, save her."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rin," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Please, my lord. She has always been so kind to me, and she has even protected me a few times. Remember? Please, Lord Sesshomaru, save her," Rin begged from the bottom of her heart.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome "maced" the lizard with hairspray and made a run for it. _She has not once called out for my half-brother's help. She has not even called his name. Is she truly alone?_

As Kagome was recaptured Sesshomaru heard her scream, "Help! Help! Somebody please help me!"

Sesshomaru sprang out of the bushes while unsheathing Tokijin in mid-air. He soundlessly sprinted to the demon's side. Kagome and the lizard turned to see Sesshomaru stop a mere meter from them. Kagome saw Tokijin drawn and cringed as she brought her arms in front of her head.

_This is it_, the nervous teenager thought, _if the lizard doesn't kill me, Sesshomaru surely will!_ She heard the great blade slice through flesh and she cried out in terror. _Oh God, this is it! There I go! I can't feel anything because I'm dead!_ But she did feel something. Kagome yelped as she felt her body slam into the ground yet again. She opened her eyes to the sight of the lizard demon lying in pieces as Sesshomaru swung Tokijin to clean the blood from the blade. He slid the sword back into its resting place and Rin came running out from behind the bushes. Kagome looked at the girl and stammered, "Wh-what just ha-happened? Why did you save me?"

Rin ran up to Kagome and offered her a hand up as well as an explanation. "I heard you screaming and came running," she said while she helped Kagome to her feet, "When I saw that it was you I begged Lord Sesshomaru to save you because you have saved me before. It seemed the honorable thing to do." Rin smiled at her and asked, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Kagome looked at herself. She was drenched, muddy, scratched, and bruised in places. She hadn't suffered and serious physical damage, but emotionally she was not so lucky. "Not really," Kagome sighed, "but tonight has been one shock after another."

Rin, as kind and polite as ever, took Kagome by the hand and pulled her towards her scattered belongings. "Come on. I'll help you gather your things and you can rest with us. You must be tired and hungry. I caught plenty of fish!" Kagome could not refuse the child's kindness.

Jaken looked to Sesshomaru, expecting his lord to protest, however the dog demon observed Kagome's wounds as she and Rin picked up the displaced objects. He noted the scrapes, bruises, and scratches; what caught his eye was the hand-shaped bruise forming on her left cheek. _Intriguing … I think I see why my bastard brother was not running to her help. Who was she _really_ running from?_ "Rin," Sesshomaru beckoned.

The young girl stood at attention and called, "Yes, my lord?"

"I am returning to the camp. I shall expect the both of you to catch up shortly."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and with Jaken in his wake proceeded back to their campsite. Jaken scratched at his beak looking nervous. "My lord, if I may be so bold, why did you lend aid to your brother's companion?" As Jaken finished his question he flinched, preparing for Sesshomaru's wrath. It appeared that fate was on the little toad's side this night, for Sesshomaru was not enraged. In fact, he was quite intrigued by this whole situation.

"I do not think the girl associates with my half-brother any longer," Sesshomaru began his justification. "Young Rin was right to intervene. That girl, Kagome, has looked after you and Rin when she could have left you to Chance's whim. But most importantly, it seems that InuYasha has cast her aside … she may prove valuable."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"In due time, Jaken, you may see."

* * *

Kagome and Rin arrived at the camp shortly after Sesshomaru and Jaken. Her bike was abandoned; it was totaled. Kagome excused herself to change out of her wet, muddy clothes while Rin resumed skewering fish for an extremely late supper. She returned a short while later clad in fluffy blue slippers, Rainbow Brite pajama pants, a red tank-top and black zip-up hoodie. Kagome pulled her hair in a high pony tail and joined Rin with the food preparation duties. Soon the aroma of roasting fish lingered around the camp. Jaken began to throw covetous and longing glances at the fish.

Kagome stoked the fire and spoke, "I don't know how I can ever thank you guys. I was sure that I was going to die before you showed up."

"You've always been so kind to me, Kagome. I couldn't just turn my back on you," Rin said.

Kagome turned a nervous eye to Sesshomaru. He once again sat far from the fire and caught Kagome's eye. Mustering more courage than she believed she possessed, especially considering recent events, Kagome stood and walked to Sesshomaru. He eyed her suspiciously. "What?" he inquired.

Kagome clasped her hands in front of her. With a deep breath she attempted to express her gratitude. "I know that we have never remotely got along, and I know that you do nothing unless you want. I respect that. But I want you to know that I'm thankful and I am in your debt."

"It's good that you are intelligent enough to understand that much. However, I have a question for you, priestess."

Kagome's brow knitted and she said, "Don't call me that! My name is Kagome!"

"For someone who displayed such intelligence thirty seconds ago, that was quite a display of stupidity."

Angry tears gathered in her eyes. "Kikyo was a priestess, not me. I'm sorry, just don't call me something I'm not."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _Such impudence! I was going to approach this subject slowly, but my patience has run out._ "Why didn't InuYasha run to save you?"

Kagome's face underwent a great metamorphosis. Rage was washed away and gave way to anguish and loneliness. She began to slouch and soon knelt on the grass in tears. "I left him," she choked out between sobs. Rin and Jaken were transfixed by this scene.

Sesshomaru continued, "Why?"

Kagome's chest heaved with her sobs and she began to hold the ground for support. "He hit me," she mumbled in a voice barely audible to even Sesshomaru's ears.

"What?" he asked, but not to aggravate her. He wanted to be sure of what she had said; what he heard.

However, his question only enraged her. "_He hit me_!" she shouted in a cracking voice as she beat at the dirt. "Are you satisfied? He fucking hit me! The bruise you were staring at earlier, yeah I noticed, it came from your damned half-brother! Are you satisfied now?"

"No, I am _not_ satisfied," Sesshomaru said calmly but with heavy disgust. "Why did he strike you?"

Rin slowly approached Kagome and patted her back. Kagome's fury once again became sorrow as she answered him. "I woke up and saw that he was gone. He was supposed to be on watch. I waited to see if something was wrong, but then I saw Kikyo's Soul Collectors. When he returned I was packing to go home and I confronted him. When I wouldn't back down, he … he slapped me. Sango and Miroku kept him at bay while I made a run for it, and then the lizard demon … well, you know the rest." Kagome bowed her head to cry and Rin rubbed her back.

"Come on, Kagome," Rin said softly. "Let's go back to the fire. The fish should almost be done. You can eat and then rest. You have had such a horrible night." The young girl helped Kagome up and continued to comfort her.

Sesshomaru watched the girls retreat to the fireside as he began to mull over all that Kagome told him. _So, his true colors arose, and she had the strength to leave. It's surprising because most mortals fool themselves into thinking that striking your mate is acceptable … she had the strength to leave. She would not endure it. This mortal has stood against Naraku with tremendous bravery, and she has even thought she was protecting InuYasha from me when he was in his "demon form." There is no doubt that she is braver than most mortals, even some lowly demons, but she is also staunchly loyal once her trust is gained._ He looked to the girls and they were feasting on the roasted fish. Kagome even offered one to the surly Jaken. Sesshomaru looked closely at Kagome and saw the bruise becoming even more defined on her pale skin. He felt an old rage bubble inside of him, but before his anger reached a boiling point he spied the glass vial suspended around Kagome's neck. Two shards of the Sacred Jewel twinkled at him in the firelight. _How delicious. She has the jewel shards. Kagome can also sense the shards. But now that Naraku has hidden his heart from us with the Fuyouheki, that ability may not be as useful as before. Still, she has the spiritual powers of a priestess, and as such she can sense demonic auras … _he smirked_ … or the lack thereof. Ah yes, she was the ability to sense where there is or is not a demonic aura, and possesses bait tailored to Naraku's tastes. Kagome could sense when the Fuyouheki has masked my demonic aura and then know the rough location of Naraku's heart. This is almost too good to be true. Now that InuYasha has abused her, he has destroyed her loyalty to him. It now rests on getting her on my side._

Sesshomaru could no longer hold back a chuckle. _Thank you, little brother, for being such an ignorant fool. I shall offer her protection from you and a way to fulfill her duties. In exchange, _I_ will destroy Naraku. As they have always said: The enemy of my enemy is my friend._


	2. Chapter 2: Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Notes:** It's a day later than I expected, but finished all the same. Oh, what a busy week! First week back for the last semester ... classes and juggling being president of a club. Fun fun fun ... Anywho, I want to thank ALL of my reviewers. This is the biggest response to a fan fiction I have ever received and I appreciate all of your support. Thank you for all of your thoughtful creative critiquing, your cheers, and your thoughts.  
Read, enjoy, review!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hook, Line, and Sinker**

Sesshomaru watched as Jaken and the girls finished their meal. He thought about how to approach Kagome about the subject of Naraku. As Kagome produced a bottle of water from her mended backpack, Sesshomaru had constructed a strategy suitable to his needs. "Kagome," he called from the edge of the firelight. Her head whipped around to meet his glance. "I wish to speak with you privately," he requested as he arose. Kagome slowly got to her feet and walked to Sesshomaru's side. He turned towards the woods and said, "Walk with me."

Kagome walked beside him as nervousness gnawed at her curiosity. They walked into the cover of the trees in silence. She could not hold back any longer and finally asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Sesshomaru looked ahead gravely and answered with a cryptic question, "What are you going to do?" _I have cast the line …_

Kagome was perplexed by his vague question. "About what?"

"About the Sacred Jewel. About Naraku. About your task," Sesshomaru stopped and turned to give her a piercing, somber look.

Kagome matched his actions and fully understood what he meant. She also sadly realized that she had no clue how to answer him. "I really don't know."

"What are your options?"

Kagome chewed on a finger as she thought it over, and was quickly thinking out loud. "Well, I have no weapons; my bow was left at the camp. I am only one girl. What can I do?"

"Is that all you can think of?" he asked bluntly.

Kagome became a little defensive. "Come on now! I've had twenty seconds to think about this. A lot happened to me tonight!"

"Think about this logically. You have ultimately two options, and both entail a great deal of consequences. What are those two options?" he urged her.

"Well," she thought hard aloud, "I could go home, or I could stay."

"Precisely. What would happen if you stayed?"

"I'd be forever trying to outrun Naraku and his minions. I'd be in constant danger. Perhaps if Kaede would properly train me as a priestess I could stand a chance against Naraku. But then I'd also run the risk of crossing paths with InuYasha again, and I don't want that. I don't want to see him again."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That is a possibility. Other things could happen. Now, what would happen if you choose to go down the Bone Eater's Well and leave our era once and for all?" Sesshomaru pressed.

Kagome once again pondered the consequences of that decision. "Well, I could go back to school, lead a normal life, take a bath whenever I wanted, and forget that this awful mess ever happened."

"You are forgetting a major factor in that scenario."

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes bored into hers as he answered, "You still possess two shards of the Shikon no Tama. Do you know what that means?" Kagome looked at him pleadingly, not wanting to know what that would include, however he affirmed her fears. "It means, Kagome, that if you go home and take those shards with you, that Naraku would never stop looking for those shards. He would hunt you and those shards _forever_. He would be relentless; whether it took five years or five hundred years. He will find you, or he will find a way to destroy your family. He will do whatever it takes until you finally submit to his will and surrender the shards." Kagome looked ill for she knew he was telling her the truth. "Either choice means constant danger. The one that you view as 'forgetting about it all' is the most dangerous to you and the countless lives he will end to find you."

"I never thought of that," Kagome groaned.

"However, what can you accomplish by staying?" Sesshomaru asked. "Think long before you answer." _Now, is she bright enough to take the bait?_

Kagome rubbed her chin and was silent for some time as she conceived of every possible route of action. _I have the ability to sense the shards and demonic auras. With Naraku possessing the Fuyouheki, it makes it all the harder to find his heart. Miroku and Sango can sense a demonic aura as well; however there is no way to sense the lack of one. InuYasha's demonic aura is no help because he's half. Hakudoushi's newest creation, Mouryoumaru, stole the crystals that Gakusanjin gave us … If I had a demonic aura handy that I could track, and then sense when it dissipated, I could have a chance at finding Naraku's heart. _Kagome's eyes looked to Sesshomaru. _Is this what he's trying to lead me to? I must be nuts … _Kagome took a deep breath before expressing her thoughts. "How much do you know of Naraku's weaknesses?"

_And I have a bite …_ "Let's just say that I know we've been wasting our time attacking his body."

"Then you know about the Fuyouheki?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "What are you thinking, Kagome?"

"I – uhm," Kagome felt very awkward as she spoke, "could stay and fight Naraku if I had a, uh, demonic aura nearby. I'd need a bow and arrows, too."

"Was that so hard to say?"

Kagome sighed, "Drop it, Sesshomaru. What are you getting at? What are you trying to steer me towards?"

_Hmmm, she's fighting it. Let's try a direct approach now that she's realized that danger will follow her no matter her decision. I have her in a corner and she has taken the bait hook, line, and sinker._ "Kagome, we share a common goal and a common enemy. You have the spiritual powers necessary to find our foe, and I possess the strength to defeat him. Now that you have severed your ties with InuYasha, you are without a strong ally to guard you in these unstable times." He stopped a moment. "There is an old saying that has been taught to warriors for many generations. I'm not sure if it has survived to your time; however it is simple and accurate. The enemy of my enemy …"

Kagome cut him off nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah, is my friend." A split-second later, Kagome realized what Sesshomaru was fully implying. She looked at him in disbelief. "This is crazy!"

"Not if you think about it," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"No! I mean it! This is absolutely insane!" she shouted as she turned on her heel. "That's it! I'm …"

"Going home?" Sesshomaru interjected coolly. Kagome stopped. She _was_ about to say that, and was not happy that he had called her on it. She still stood with her back to him as he continued. "Kagome, there is nowhere to run from Naraku. You must either stay and fight, or run forever; never wavering, never resting, and not even for a moment! It is obvious that you cannot go back to InuYasha. However, I am willing to provide you with protection from him, as well as a way to fulfill your task, for a price."

Kagome turned back to face him slowly. "What price?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"The price is simply that you cooperate and that _I_ am the one to destroy Naraku. After that you are free to go and do as you please. No strings attached. You can return to your home and lead, as you say, a 'normal' life."

Kagome studied him intently. She could not sense a lie, but she also knew that this was highly unlike Lord Sesshomaru. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"That is a very honest question. I am in a giving vein today, Kagome, and I will grant you two weeks to rest and think over my offer before you give me an answer."

"What am I going to do for two weeks? Fend for myself?"

"You could. Or, you could accompany Rin, Jaken, and myself to my home and give me a chance to prove that you can trust me."

"What?" Kagome gasped, utterly astounded.

"I do not like to repeat myself. You can come with us or stay in the village, but if you want to know if you can trust me, I advise you to come along."

Kagome started chewing on her finger again as she thought about it. "Well, if I go with you I run less of a chance of encountering InuYasha. If I go home or stay with Kaede, he'll find me for sure."

"Then it's settled?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Kagome sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't think that this night could get any crazier."

"I must agree," Sesshomaru said as they turned to walk back to camp.

* * *

It didn't take the quartet long to prepare to leave camp. Kagome used her two large water bottles to extinguish the fire and sent Rin to refill them. Her bag was packed, Rin returne quickly, and the only thing left to do was leave. Kagome looked around as she shouldered her pack. "Uhm, Sesshomaru, I've just realized that I have no clue where we're going," she said. 

Sesshomaru reached into his haori and pulled out a small, ocarina style flute. "Don't worry," he said while readying the flute, "we won't be walking." He lifted the ocarina to his lips and played a short yet resounding melody. Sesshomaru returned the instrument to his haori and began to watch the skies.

Kagome turned to Rin. "What was that?"

The girl answered, "He uses that to summon Ah-Un. Lord Sesshomaru's home is well hidden, and it is easier to call Ah-Un to take Master Jaken and me home."

_She refers to his manor as her home. Perhaps these two weeks with them will help me unravel the mystery behind Rin and Sesshomaru. I can understand his business proposal to me. He may not have liked it, but despite the fact that I am a mortal I will give him an upper hand in the fight against Naraku. However, his bond with Rin is purely frivolous from a "logical" standpoint. _Kagome sighed. _I still can't believe that I'm agreeing to this. _

Ah-Un must not have been far off. The group hadn't been waiting for more than ten minutes before the two-headed dragon appeared in the distance. Four sets of eyes tracked the dragon's progress across the skies until Ah-Un circled to make his landing. Kagome's heart rate began to accelerate. _Am I doing the right thing? Can I trust him?_

Sesshomaru sensed her rapid pulse and he approached her. Kagome met his eyes nervously. He smelled the fear thick upon her. Sesshomaru thought, _Fear will quickly become suspicion if it is not extinguished._ She continued to gaze at him in trepidation. "Would you rather stay?" he asked, subtly reminding her of the myriad of dangers that constantly lay in wait. "There are much worse things than me awaiting you."

Kagome's fear faded to determination. "No. I will go. As usual, Sesshomaru, you are honest; brutal, but honest." She stepped forward and was followed by Rin. Kagome helped the girl atop the dragon's back, and Sesshomaru looked to Jaken.

"Help them, Jaken," he said blandly. "I wish to get home around daybreak."

Jaken waddled to Ah-Un and took Kagome's backpack while she climbed on board. After Jaken and the bag were lifted aboard, Sesshomaru once again produced the ocarina. Despite having only hand, he artfully played an aria that completely dissolved Kagome's inhibitions. The tune made Kagome shut her eyes, and she thought of hearth and home, of comfort and care, of safety and security. The breeze carried the scent of cherry blossoms as it caressed her face and lifted her hair. A gentle smile spread across her lips for the first time since these unexpected events began. Her eyes slowly drifted open to the breathtaking sight of the night sky adorned with glittering stars and the river flowing far beneath them. Returning to her senses Kagome looked around. Ah-Un had returned to the skies so gently that she didn't notice until she opened her eyes. The dragon glided smoothly on the air currents; it almost felt like riding Kilala. Kagome looked right and observed Sesshomaru floating along beside the dragon. He gazed straight ahead as his garments were caught by the airflow. Her eyes were drawn to the empty flapping sleeve on Sesshomaru's left. Guilt twanged in Kagome's stomach. _I don't know why I'm feeling guilty about his arm. It's not like _I _cut it off. But still, it is amazing that he is still able to fight so phenomenally with one arm … Maybe I didn't consider this for nothing._

Kagome turned her eyes and thoughts away from Sesshomaru and into their westbound path.

* * *

The sounds of a heated argument made InuYasha's ears twitch as he rolled over and opened his eyes. _What a perfect thing to wake up to, other people's bitching … _InuYasha sat up and groaned a bit. The daze of waking up began to fade and the conversation became coherent.

"I say we go looking for her, Miroku," Sango said firmly.

"I know that you are concerned, Sango, but I told her that we would keep InuYasha off her trail. I don't want to go back on my word. Besides, if we go after her, we'll lead him straight to her," Miroku reasoned.

"But I want to make sure she's okay," Sango pleaded with the monk.

InuYasha stood and approached them. "What the hell are you two babbling about?"

Miroku and Sango slowly turned to their former comrade. They looked to one another with anxiety and resolve; yet they did not grace InuYasha with a single word.

"What's going on with you two? Where's Kagome?" he asked irritably.

Shippo rode forward upon Kilala to stand beside Miroku. Wrath marred the young fox's face as he spoke. "She's gone, thanks to you."

"Why? What did I do this time?" he demanded.

Miroku shook his head. _I must have hit him harder than I thought …_ "Don't you remember last night?"

"She was yelling at me and attacking Kikyo!"

Shippo grumbled, "Kagome was the one who was attacked, you louse."

InuYasha kept raving, "She wouldn't stop! I had to do something!"

Sango now advanced on InuYasha filled with fury. "And so you hit her!? That's real brilliant, InuYasha!"

InuYasha seemed nonplussed, "What's the big deal?"

Miroku eyed him angrily. "You see nothing wrong with your actions last night?"

"No," InuYasha answered with a blasé tone.

Miroku closed his eyes and said calmly, "Then this is where our friendship ends."

"What?! You're not serious?"

"InuYasha," the monk spoke sternly, "what you did to Kagome last night was unforgivable! We are parting company with you; just as Kagome chose to last night. But I warn you, InuYasha, do not seek her. I will do everything I can to keep you away from Kagome."

"Like you can stop me! I can smell her out even now!" InuYasha took a step in the direction of Kagome's bike tracks. Before he lifted his other foot Sango's hiraikotsu shot dangerously past his nose.

The weapon arched around and back to its owner's grasp. "I will _not_ let you go after her," Sango growled venomously. Miroku made his stand as well. He pulled a single, freshly inked sutra from his robes.

"So, InuYasha," Miroku said solemnly, "it has come to this." With a flick of the monk's wrist the sutra soared like lightning to InuYasha's chest. The holy charm hit its target and InuYasha was stunned. Miroku anchored his staff into the earth and clapped his hands together in prayer. A dome of electric blue spiritual energy cocooned around InuYasha and the monk began chanting. His chant was rhythmic and spellbinding. Each time the chant began anew, Miroku increased the speed of his incantation. Each time the pace quickened, the cocoon grew smaller. After a number of repetitions the spiritual power had formed itself tightly around InuYasha's body. A final chant was recited and Miroku made a motion with his hand. The shell of spiritual power was dissolved and InuYasha was free to move.

InuYasha bared his fangs and gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "You bastard!" he swore at Miroku. He sprang at the monk while drawing forth his sword. InuYasha raised his sword to strike, however he stopped his attack short. All present were no longer focused on InuYasha, but rather his blade. Tetsusaiga, the phantom sword, once a deadly and intimidating weapon now appeared in its decayed form. InuYasha swung his sword in the air as if hoping that the transformation would merely be delayed, but the sword would not take its majestic, lethal form; merely a rusty, blunt blade. "Wh – what?" InuYasha stammered as he gaped at the decrepit Tetsusaiga.

Miroku, satisfied with the sight, turned to Sango and said, "Let's go. Kaede will need an explanation I imagine." Miroku and Sango turned towards the river and Shippo directed Kilala after them.

InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and hung his head. He slowly walked to Kagome's bike tracks and sniffed for her scent. He scowled and sniffed again. InuYasha rubbed his nose and tried yet again, but he could not detect the slight hints of text books, shampoo, and ramen that accented Kagome's unique smell. He could not even pick up the faintest traces of her gentle feminine scent despite being able to trace Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. InuYasha clenched his fist as he realized what Miroku had done. _He has sealed her scent from me! She could be standing right behind me and I wouldn't be able to smell her! Damn you, Miroku! What am I going to do now? I'll never be able to find Naraku!_ InuYasha kicked at the ground and his shoulders slumped. He turned away from the camp and walked towards Kikyo's last known whereabouts.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced towards Ah-Un and the three sleeping figures upon its back. Kagome, Rin, and Jaken were hunched over in a deep slumber as Ah-Un carried them to the manor of the Lord of the Western Lands. Looming ahead in the distance was a secluded valley filled with lush trees and farmlands. A branch of a river wound its way through the valley and twinkled in the early morning light. An array of dwellings were scattered across this hidden dale, and perched in the center was a grand castle. Sesshomaru's ears soon heard sentries at his castle calling out to others. "Make ready! The lord has returned! Lord Sesshomaru has returned!"

When Sesshomaru and his company landed at the front gate there was quite a welcome party regardless of the lack of announcement. Assorted vassals and guards greeted their lord, both demon and mortal alike. One demon out of the group approached Lord Sesshomaru. He was dressed in garb befitting a captain of the guard, and he bent his knee to Sesshomaru. "Rise, Hoji. I see that you have maintained everything well in my absence."

"Indeed, my lord," Hoji answered as he stood. "The livestock is healthy. The crops are beginning well, and the kitchens have been in the care of Mizaki. Everything has been calm."

"Excellent," Sesshomaru commented. "See to it that Rin is taken to her room. And make sure that my visitor has a chamber adjoining Rin's."

Hoji looked to Ah-Un's back and saw Kagome fast asleep. "Who is she, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"She is someone who may aid my quest to destroy Naraku. Her name is Kagome, and make sure that she is comfortable. Also, have Mizaki obtain some suitable attire for her," he answered and ordered as he saw fit. "I will now retire to my chambers. You can give me a full report this afternoon."

"Yes, my lord." Hoji bowed as Sesshomaru entered the compound.

The old demoness Mizaki stepped forward to assist Hoji in carrying the girls to their rooms. Mizaki lifted Rin in the same manner that a grandmother lifts a cherished grandchild while Hoji picked up Kagome with more of a business stance. The demons entered the compound and saw to it that their master's orders were carried out while Kagome dreamt of cherry blossoms.


	3. Chapter 3: The Home of Lord Sesshomaru

**Author's Notes:** I don't know what possessed me the other night, but I wrote half of this in one night! I was on a roll I guess. This may be a dull chapter to some of you, but it is -as some chapters have to be- set up and background. But not all of it is. I threw you some tidbits. Intriguing tidbits.  
I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, yadda yadda, don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Grand Home of Lord Sesshomaru**

Kagome rolled over and pulled sweet smelling blankets closer to her face as her slumber was threatened by the sound of gentle knocking. She thought of the Algebra lessons that she had to look over that day and the reading she should do. The young, comfortable girl groaned while her eyes were still shut tight, "Who is it?" _Oh, I probably should get up._

"It's Rin. I have some lunch for you, Kagome. And Mizaki has to measure you for clothes!"

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she darted into a sitting position. She looked around the opulent room that she had been sleeping in and experienced that horrific sensation of reliving a traumatic night in ten seconds after having forgotten it in the loving embrace of blissful sleep. "Come in," Kagome said, remembering that Rin stood in the hall with a tray of food.

The door slid open and Rin entered followed by an elderly, thickly built woman with pointed ears. Rin sat Kagome's lunch beside her and the two knelt on the floor before Kagome. "I didn't know what you liked, so I brought a little of everything," Rin commented as she lifted lids from different bowls and trays. Kagome's stomach growled at the sight of rich stews, steaming rice, thick noodles, and sweets. Rin lifted a pot of tea and poured a cup for Kagome. "I brought plenty so we could share while Mizaki gets your measurements."

"Measurements?" Kagome inquired as she looked at Mizaki. Mizaki's eyes were a brilliant shade of purple and her hair was glossy black in spite of the tell-tale lined, wizened face.

Mizaki's face split into a kind, buoyant smile that revealed a slight double-chin. "Yes, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to provide you with, as he says, suitable attire for your stay."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Kagome asked as she lifted a set of chopsticks.

Mizaki shrugged, "All I know is that the garments sent to be laundered were filthy and Rin said you didn't possess many garments when you arrived. Would you object to new kimonos?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed gently. _Well, why should I look a gift horse in the mouth? _"No, I was just curious. Sorry, I'm just a little out of my element."

"It's all right, dear. By the looks of it, you had a rough night," Mizaki said softly.

Kagome sipped some tea before answering, "That's an understatement. Last night was the craziest night of my life." Before she knew it, Kagome relayed the entire story to Mizaki. While having only known the aged demoness for five minutes, Kagome felt at ease with her and that she could somewhat confide in her. Mizaki was like a grandmother or wise old aunt that you turned to. Rin interjected into the story when needed, and emphasized certain details to Mizaki as she saw fit.

Mizaki listened intently and noted the details before responding. "I had wondered why Lord Sesshomaru appeared so suddenly, but I understand now. He indeed made a good decision in listening to young Rin," she paused to grace Rin with a loving smile, "such a strong woman deserves some help in these times. So many don't respect a strong woman." Mizaki gracefully got to her feet. "Well, my lady, shall I get your measurements so that you can finish your meal?"

Kagome stood up. "You don't have to be so formal with me."

"Ah, but I know that Lord Sesshomaru would insist on addressing his guest respectfully," Mizaki said as she began to measure Kagome's waist.

"Well, when he is not around you can just call me Kagome, okay?"

"If you insist," Mizaki smiled at the girl and gave her a playful wink as she measured her arms.

As the demoness continued with the measurements Kagome asked, "So will you be making the kimonos?"

"Oh no, my duties are mainly in the kitchens and housekeeping. Lord Sesshomaru mainly relies on Hoji and me to attend to matters of the utmost importance."

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Measuring me for clothes is 'of the utmost importance'?"

"From the sounds of your story, young lady, it sounds like Lord Sesshomaru wants you to remain safe, well guarded, and comfortable. He will entrust all that has to do with you to himself, myself, or Hoji."

"I see. Who is Hoji?" Kagome asked, seeing that her curiosity would not be discouraged.

"Hoji is the captain of the guard. Sesshomaru's second-in-command if you will. He and Hoji were pups together."

"Seriously!?" Kagome blurted, "I can't imagine him as a child."

"Oh, I saw it first hand," Mizaki reassured her.

"Would that be why he trusts you two so much?"

"I would say so, but no one _really_ knows how his mind works. No one can." Mizaki finished the measurements and patted Kagome on the back. "I am finished. Finish your lunch and I'll take these measurements to the tailor. However, you may have fresh clothes for this evening because I think there is a trunk containing kimonos in your size somewhere around here." Mizaki bowed and left the room.

Kagome slowly looked to Rin overcome with curiosity. _I've been awake twenty minutes. I don't really know where I am yet. I wonder what else is around here._ "Rin, can we look around after we eat?"

* * *

Mizaki walked into a deserted, dusty room. A few scattered pieces of furniture had been stored in here; including a few trunks and an old wardrobe. She approached the nearest trunk and opened it. After rifling through its contents unsatisfied she opened another, and then another. She pulled a few items out of the trunks such as hair ornaments, sandals, and tabi socks; however she had not found what she entered this room for. Mizaki finally threw open the doors of the wardrobe and sighed, "There they are." Stacked in the wardrobe were several large wooden boxes. Mizaki pulled one out and lifted the lid to reveal a fine, well preserved lady's kimono. "These will have to do." She pulled the boxes out one by one and began stacking them outside of their long time home. Mizaki wiped her brow after removing the last box and saw a shadow block the light from the doorway. She turned to see Lord Sesshomaru standing in the entryway. 

"What are you doing with those?" he asked in a menacing tone.

Mizaki stood at her full height, "You said to get the girl proper clothes. The tailor can't make them in an hour. She'll need something in the mean time."

"You don't have to get _those_," his voice dripped with venom.

"Why does it matter, my lord?" Mizaki asked dangerously.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Do as you will," he hissed as he left the doorway.

Mizaki called after him, "You can't go on pretending that she never existed!"

* * *

Kagome had no choice but to remain in her pajamas as she and Rin left her room to explore the home of Lord Sesshomaru. Rin escorted Kagome around the castle's interior. Her head spun at the sight of lush wall scrolls, beautiful furniture, and the enormous rooms. The sheer size of the compound made Kagome's head spin. _How will I ever find my room again? I wonder if Rin could draw me a map …_ Rin had redirected them back to the foyer near the main entrance and grinned at Kagome. "It's almost dinner time, but there's one more place that I want to show you today," Rin said as she motioned for Kagome to follow her. She led Kagome to a door that she hadn't been led through that day. They were large, double doors as sumptuous in their construction as the rest of this palace. Rin slid them open with a smile and late afternoon sunlight poured in upon the girls. Kagome's eyes focused upon an ornately landscaped courtyard. Flowers bloomed around perfectly manicured shrubs. A stream snaked its way through this piazza, twisting its way around blossoming cherry trees and under small bridges until it branched. One stream then fed into a deer scare and the other flowed into a large tiered waterfall-like fountain. Shrines stood at the four points of the compass as the gentle coils of smoke from burning incense rose to the heavens and the deer scare filled with water, dropped, and filled the courtyard with an echoing _kla-klack_.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. _Who would have thought that I should find something this beautiful in Sesshomaru's home? _The twilight of dusk was still reaching into the courtyard and the light gave everything a golden hue. _I have never seen something so breathtaking …_

"Do you like it?"

Kagome wheeled around to see Sesshomaru standing just a few feet from them. He approached them slowly and stood beside Kagome. Once she overcame the shock of such startling beauty Kagome answered, "I love it. There aren't words to describe how wonderful I think it is."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, but I am grateful. How has you first day been?"

"It's been good. The food is great. Rin has been showing me around mostly."

"Excellent. I thought I would let you know that the evening meal will be served in about an hour and a half. Mizaki has brought fresh clothes to your room. If you wish, Rin can show you to my private bath and you may prepare yourself. I will send Hoji along to escort you to my dining hall."

"_Your_ private bath! Sesshomaru, you don't have to …" Kagome began to protest.

"I will not hear any argument about it." With a nod Sesshomaru exited the courtyard and returned to his business.

"You know, Rin," Kagome commented to the girl, "If he's trying to win me over, he's doing a pretty good job of it."

Rin giggled, "He's not as mean as some think."

Kagome smiled at the girl. _He probably isn't. If he was, I'd be dead._ "Come on, Rin. Let's go get ready for a bath."

Rin practically beamed with youthful exuberance as she shouted, "I'll race you!" In a snap she was off and running with Kagome in hot pursuit.

"No fair! You know the way!" Kagome laughed as she ran after Rin. They tore through the halls and corridors. Kagome almost slid into a wall when making a turn due to the lack of traction on her slippers. The girls laughed and giggled all the way back to Kagome's room where they almost knocked down old Mizaki. They panted slightly as they apologized to her, but were still giggling between breaths.

Mizaki just shook her head and smiled. "Youth," she sighed. "Kagome, come back here after your bath and I shall arrange your hair. Your kimonos are in the boxes stacked in the wardrobe."

Kagome thanked Mizaki and opened her room. Rin excused herself to retrieve fresh clothes. Kagome walked across her large room and opened the cabinet that housed her new clothing. She pulled a box out and set it on a table. Lifting the lid gently, Kagome let out a gasp as she saw the luxurious kimono within the box. It had many, many layers; much like the one Kagome saw InuYasha's mother, Izayoi, wear (or rather the Un-Mother who impersonated InuYasha's mother). Each layer was of the finest silk and in a different brilliant color. The outer robe was a rich green on which delicate leaves were embroidered in fine gold thread and the obi for the innermost kimono was made of fabric woven of the same gold thread. _Oh my God … I expected a kimono, but not like this! _She blushed as she lifted the garment from the box. _It's way too nice. I can't wear this! This is something that royalty would wear …_

"Oh! Kagome, it's so pretty!" Rin squealed in delight. Kagome hadn't even heard the girl re-enter her room.

"It's too pretty," Kagome sighed. "I don't know if I can wear something like this."

Rin didn't even let Kagome's modesty and apprehension phase her. Her usual innocence and energy overcame all. "Don't be silly, Kagome. You'll look beautiful." Rin pulled at Kagome's sleeve. "Come on, let's go take a bath."

_Why fight it? If it wasn't meant to be worn, it wouldn't have been made, and if it seemed like too much, it wouldn't have been put in this room for me._ Kagome conceded and grabbed her backpack. She removed everything from it except for her bathing necessities and set the bag in the box. Lifting the box into her arms, she looked at Rin. "I'm ready when you are." The pair exited the room and Kagome allowed Rin to take the lead through the hallways. Rin directed them into the North Wing of the citadel. The little girl told her newfound friend that the North Wing was exclusively Lord Sesshomaru's.

"He has conference rooms, a library, a private bath, and of course his personal rooms." Kagome found this easy to identify because each door in this area of the castle bore a large crescent moon. "Lord Sesshomaru always lets me use his private bath," Rin continued, "He says it is so I can have my privacy. I imagine that's why he's letting you use it, too." She stopped beside a blank stretch of wall and Kagome nearly bumped into her. Rin looked both ways down the hall, checking if the coast was clear. She reached up and drew a crescent upon the wall with her index finger. Almost exactly where Rin drew the sickle moon another appeared as if painted with an invisible calligraphy brush. The portion of wall they stood before suddenly became a sliding door. Rin smiled and opened the door to reveal Lord Sesshomaru's private bath house. Kagome at first thought she was dreaming at the sight of it, but then realized its clever construction. The bath was a natural hot spring and the structure was designed around it. There were clean basins on a raised platform, fresh tatami mats on the floor, and the water was a beautiful shade of crystal blue. Rin walked to a few pulleys on the wall and began to turn them. Panels high on the wall opened to let in some of the fading sunlight.

Kagome's eyes glittered at the sight. "I've died and gone to heaven!"

* * *

Miroku and Sango walked behind Shippo and Kilala. They were entering the outskirts of Kaede's village and many waived in welcome to the returning group amidst their mid-morning bustle. To their surprise, Kaede approached them on the road and the old priestess looked distraught. "Miroku! Sango! Have you seen Lady Kagome?"

Sango and Miroku looked to each other before Sango answered, "Not since last night. That's why we came to see you. What's going on?"

"Wait. If you haven't seen her since last night, why are you coming to see me?"

Miroku took the initiative, "She left last night. We were just coming to make sure she crossed through the well all right."

"Why did she leave?" Kaede asked anxiously.

Miroku put his hand on Kaede's shoulder, "This is something best discussed indoors."

The company quickly walked through the village and into Kaede's hut. Kilala retook her small form and they soon sat around the fire. "So," Kaede pressed, "Why has Kagome left?"

Miroku did not waste time. "InuYasha slapped her."

Kaede was temporarily speechless. "Nay!"

"We all saw it. She confronted him about his stints with Kikyo and his constant lying about them. She would not back down when he became agitated and so he struck her out of anger." Kaede clapped her hand over her mouth as Miroku continued. "We held InuYasha at bay, well I actually knocked him unconscious with my staff, while Kagome headed for the well."

"I see," Kaede said, "but I do not think the young Kagome reached the well."

Sango asked, "What makes you say that?"

Kaede stood and gestured to them. "Follow me." The rest arose and followed Kaede out of the dwelling. "I awoke early this morning with a sense of foreboding. Around sunrise I went to the well, but could not sense Kagome's presence," Kaede was leading them around to the back of her hut. "My instincts lead me to the other side of the river," they reached the back of Kaede's hut and saw a mat lying over a misshapen object. Kaede grasped the edge of the mat as she continued to speak, "Down stream from the bridge, I found this." The old woman pulled the mat back and revealed Kagome's broken bicycle.

Sango gasped in horror. "Oh no! Kagome!" Tears filled Sango's eyes as terrible scenarios of what could have happened to her friend played through her mind; none of which involved being saved by Sesshomaru. "Miroku, we have to find her."

Miroku put an arm around Sango. "We will. But we also have to keep someone near the well at all times."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"For one, in case Kagome tries to go home. Secondly, in case InuYasha tries to crossover to find her."

Sango squared her jaw with determination and addressed Miroku with a dominating tone, "Then you take the first shift. Shippo, come with me. I will need your nose." Kilala reverted back to her large form. Sango did not even bother to change into her armor. She simply mounted Kilala and pulled Shippo up in front of her. They took to the skies without another word and Miroku obediently stalked off to the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his private sitting room in semidarkness. A decanter of warm sake sat on the table before him and he gracefully poured himself a glass of the clear liquid. Sesshomaru slowly lifted the cup to his lips and inhaled the full scent of the rice wine before sipping. A shaft of light pierced the dim light of the room, illuminating the scrolls and cushions around Lord Sesshomaru as Hoji and Jaken entered the chamber. They bowed before their lord and were given a nod as an indication to take a seat. They shut the doors, extinguishing the brightness of the outer hall and once again shrouding the room in the feeble light of two lone oil lamps. Hoji observed Sesshomaru's glass and flask with a curious glance. Sesshomaru sat his empty glass on the table and Jaken observed usual courtesy. "Allow me, my lord," the small demon said as he lifted the decanter and poured Sesshomaru another glass of sake.

Sesshomaru picked up the glass as Hoji asked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru answered with a question before draining his second glass of sake.

"What I mean is that you have not drunk sake in well over two centuries. Why now?"

Sesshomaru set the glass down silently. "And what business is it to the captain of the guard if his lord indulges in a few glasses of sake?"

Hoji countered with a wry yet serious look. "It is of no concern to the captain of the guard, but it is a concern to the lord's childhood companion."

"So you are asking me as my friend, Hoji?"

"Yes I am. Sesshomaru, did something happen today?"

Sesshomaru thought deeply before answering. He took an inordinate amount of time to take a breath and as he exhaled Sesshomaru managed to say, "Mizaki was in Sakura's room."

Hoji's eyebrows flew upward as Jaken began to study the intricate patter of the tatami mats, pretending he was deaf. "But why?" Hoji asked.

Sesshomaru tossed decorum to the wind and poured himself another glass of sake. "She gave her kimonos to Kagome," and with that said he downed a third glass of sake.

Hoji looked as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. "Has she finally gone senile? I mean, I know Mizaki was your mother's most beloved friend, but to take Sakura's things …"

Sesshomaru raised his hand to silence his friend. "No, I assure you, she is not senile. She is trying to pry me from my shell, the clever cat she is. Mizaki took advantage of my orders to obtain the girl proper attire, and now I shall suffer for it."

Hoji sighed, "I'm sorry, old friend." His demeanor brightened slightly and he suggested, "Shall I get even for you? I could cause quite a mess in the kitchens for her over the next two weeks."

Sesshomaru suppressed a chuckle. "No, that won't be necessary, no matter how amusing it may be. No, I shall deal with Mizaki in my own way."

Hoji thought _It would be easier on the old demoness to allow me to deal with her. But, bringing up Sakura will bear a heavy toll. We all learned long ago that she is a subject that Sesshomaru does not like to discuss, let alone think about ... The next two weeks are going to be one horrid, emotional-driven tirade from hell._ Hoji arose slowly and bowed again to his friend and lord. "It is about time that I escort Lady Kagome to the dining hall," Hoji announced. "Shall I tell the cooks to send a bottle of sake out with dinner?"

"That would help," Sesshomaru mused.

Jaken, miraculously regaining his hearing, arose to see his lord to the dining hall as Hoji ventured forth in search of Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4: Full of Surprises

**Author's Notes:** After a small bout of writer's block I have been re-energized by a feast of awesome Japanese food and my nephew laughing (it always helps me). Chapter four is done and I shall tackle chapter five this weekend (amongst homework and wedding planning - I've been asked to be my sister-in-law's Matron of Honor!). I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciated all of your cheering, insight, encouragement, and confidence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I just like writing fanfics, please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Full of Surprises**

Mizaki gently held Kagome's chin in her fingers. She slowly tilted the girl's head back and forth; examining the symmetry of Kagome's styled hair. Mizaki had pulled Kagome's hair into a high pony tail, braided it, and pinned the braid into an elegant knot secured with hair sticks. Mizaki clucked her tongue as her gaze fell upon the purple and blue, hand-shaped bruise upon the girl's cheek. "Rin, dear," Mizaki beckoned to the child, "please get me the make-up box." Rin nodded and arose to fulfill Mizaki's request. The elderly cat demon cast a sympathetic eye on Kagome. The girl blushed slightly from shame. "Don't be ashamed, child," Mizaki said softly.

Kagome lowered her head. "I know I shouldn't, but I do." She took a shuddering breath. "I can't help it. I'm even more ashamed to say that some part of me feels like it's my fault."

"Why ever do you think that?"

Kagome covered her face and mumbled, "If I had just stopped … stopped yelling or _something_, then it wouldn't have happened."

Mizaki softly pulled the girl's hands from her face and Kagome looked up. "My dear child, I will not be the last to tell you this, but it is not your fault that InuYasha hit you. No one, be they mortal or demon, has the right to hit someone they supposedly love; nor should they lash out when someone speaks out for their own dignity. It is InuYasha's fault. Never forget that." Mizaki kissed Kagome's forehead and whispered, "Never." _Bless Lord Sesshomaru for showing this tender young woman mercy. She is strong and noble, and I have only known her for this one day … _

Kagome nodded while she bit back tears. "Thank you, Mizaki."

Mizaki smiled gently. "Come now, chin up. We'll get some make-up on that and you can enjoy a nice relaxing dinner. It will heal soon enough, and then you can heal, too."

Rin returned shortly with a lacquered box and handed it carefully to the loving feline. Mizaki rifled through the box until she found powders and creams she felt would look best on Kagome. The cat demon meticulously and expertly applied make-up on Kagome's face. She was able to conceal the bruise without caking the cosmetics on the young woman's skin. "There," Mizaki said with satisfaction, "now let's accent your lovely eyes." With gentle and precise motions, Mizaki drew a thin line of kohl around Kagome's eyes. Feeling oddly enthusiastic, Kagome retrieved her mascara and brushed it onto her lashes. She lifted a small, compact mirror and looked at her reflection. She smiled gently at her regal countenance. _I look like I should be in a movie or participating in a festival reenactment._ Mizaki handed her a small scallop shell containing lip color in a soft yet lustrous shade of pink.

"I think it will go well with your kimono and your complexion," the cat demon said with a smile.

Kagome rubbed her pinky finger in the mixture and carefully painted her lips while studying her progress in the hand-held mirror. She rubbed her lips together to evenly spread the color and just as she smiled at herself a knock echoed through the room. Kagome's pulse accelerated as she looked to the door. "That must be Hoji. Oh, I'm so nervous," she sighed.

Mizaki lifted up the green and gold outer robe of the kimono and Kagome turned to slide her arms into it. "Don't worry, Kagome," she reassured the young lady, "Lord Sesshomaru is not as cross as you seem to believe."

Kagome whipped her head around to the cat demon. "Have you seen him fight?" she demanded.

"Yes, my dear, but you are a guest in his home, not his enemy." Mizaki smoothed the robe as Kagome pulled it up on her shoulders.

"This is just too weird."

The door slid open and Hoji peered in. "Is Lady Kagome ready to be escorted to the dining hall?" he inquired.

"Yes," Kagome said while walking carefully towards the door, "I'm ready to go." She lifted the garment carefully as she walked across the threshold and cautiously stepped into her sandals.

Hoji bowed to her and said, "This way, my lady." Kagome walked beside him through the halls as she crossed many of the places that Rin had shown her that day. Hoji glanced to her curiously. "So, may I ask how you came to be in the company of my lord?"

"It's kind of a mystery to me at times. I had been traveling with his half-brother, InuYasha, but I left and was attacked. Sesshomaru saved my life, to put it simply, and offered me sanctuary" Kagome said lightly, not wanting to get into personal details. While Hoji did not seem threatening or unfriendly, Kagome was exhausted with the story. _I just don't want to re-live it again today …_

"Interesting," Hoji commented, "I hope you have an appetite, Lady Kagome, for the cooks have outdone themselves tonight."

"Oh, I hope Sesshomaru didn't make them go all out just for me. Really, I'm just happy with some hot ramen," Kagome lamented.

Hoji chuckled, "My lady, it has been a long while since the cooks had a real event to show off. Lord Sesshomaru returning with a guest gave them an excuse to engage their skills."

"Are all the vassals here demons?" Kagome asked, having only now thought to inquire.

"Only about three-quarters of us are demons. The others are descendants of families whom have long dwelled in this valley and whom have sworn fealty to Lord Sesshomaru or his father for generations," Hoji answered. "Mizaki has been the overseer of the domestic duties, such as the kitchens and housekeeping, since the lord's mother passed on. Many of the guards and metalworkers are demons; however they are willing to take a mortal as an apprentice if they are worthy."

Kagome was inwardly shocked. _I thought Sesshomaru hated mortals … but even his relationship with Rin is proof that he isn't all that he seems. He has humans working in his home? Humans living on his lands? Is the whole world turning upside down?_

"Are you nervous?" Hoji asked as he noted her anxiety.

"A little," she answered, and then decided to be honest. "Well, a lot."

"Seeing as you traveled with the lord's brother until recently, I imagine that you have not experienced Lord Sesshomaru's generous side." Hoji slowed his pace until they stood before highly crafted double doors. "Just keep an open mind tonight," he said before sliding the doors open for her.

Kagome removed her sandals outside the door and lifted the many layers of fabric as she entered the large dining hall. It was well lit by many oil lamps hanging on the walls. A long, low, brightly polished table spanned most of the room's length, and Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. He wore a stately, well tailored black haori and hakama richly woven with silver koi. His white hair made a beautiful contrast against his dark garments. Kagome's breath caught at the sight of him without his armor and swords. Sesshomaru turned his head and the spectacle of Kagome in the luxurious kimono caused him great pain. The vision of a smiling white-haired demoness wearing the very same ensemble flashed before his mind's eye and he felt that his chest was being assailed by a terrible vice. His face never betrayed the anguish he felt. _Damn you, Mizaki ... But it's not the girl's fault. Ignore it. You've been ignoring it for centuries …_

Sesshomaru raised his hand gracefully, ignoring the ache in his chest as he always did when reminded of Sakura. "Welcome," he spoke genially as he motioned to the cushion on his right, "Have a seat."

Kagome slowly stepped across the room and approached the seat beside Lord Sesshomaru. She bowed with her arms folded in front of her as she softly said, "Thank you." Kagome smoothed the kimono as she elegantly knelt upon the cushion.

"It is nice to see that you possess such decorum beneath your usual hasty demeanor," Sesshomaru commented on her lady-like poise.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked; confused at his comment.

Sesshomaru lifted a flask of sake and poured his guest a glass. He handed it to her as he began to answer. "You are usually traipsing about the countryside in those inappropriate garments. Whenever I have encountered you, you have behaved recklessly and quite brash." Kagome had opened her mouth to protest as she took her sake glass from Sesshomaru's hand, but he did not allow her to finish. "However, I have seen you exhibit more bravery than many demons."

Kagome wasn't sure whether she should chastise him or accept the compliment. She decided to find out. "Are you complimenting me?"

"I believe that's what followed my criticism of your usual clothing."

"Then I'll ignore the comments about my clothes," she smiled. Kagome lifted the sake glass to her lips to sip, however she hesitated.

"Is the sake not to your liking? Should I send for something else?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, no, it's fine, thank you. I've just never had sake before," Kagome admitted, not wanting to offend her host.

"Really? I don't indulge much, but I think you'll see that it will compliment the meal."

Kagome arched a brow. _He's acting like a gentleman and a connoisseur. What next? A jig or a discussion about literature?_ She took a small sip of the sake. It immediately warmed her and she smiled from the effect.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to smirk. _Not only will I be relaxed, but the sake should keep her anxiety at bay._ A side door slid open as the cooks entered with trays for each of them. Both cooks were middle aged, mortal women who approached. One sat a tray before Sesshomaru and bowed. "Thank you, Izuna," Sesshomaru said with a nod.

The other cook sat a tray before Kagome as she said, "There you are, my lady." And she bowed just as her predecessor did.

Kagome muttered, "Thank you," as she looked upon the first course of her meal. The table settings and chopsticks were just as beautiful as all else that she had seen in this castle. She stared at a steaming bowl of kuro miso soup and a small plate bearing tempura fried vegetables and a tray of dipping sauce. The rich aromas flooded her senses and her stomach growled gently. Kagome gently lifted her chopsticks, lifted a tempura mushroom, and dipped it into her sauce tray. She ate in silence for a time, until she noticed that Sesshomaru's sake glass sat empty. _He just complimented my manners, and here I am stuffing my face while his sake glass sits empty. I really should pour one for him._ Author's Note: From what I've read about Japanese culture, when drinking socially it is unacceptable to pour your own drinks. You'll be seen as a lush. People will pour drinks for each other. Kagome laid her chopsticks on their rest and took hold of the sake decanter. "May I pour you a glass?" she asked.

Sesshomaru laid his soup spoon upon the tray and grasped his sake glass. He held it steady while Kagome filled it with the clear rice wine. "Thank you," he said.

Kagome returned the decanter to the table top. "You know, while we're on the subject of people behaving in surprising ways, you are much calmer than I imagined."

"What makes you say that?" he asked before sipping his sake.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. Nine times out of ten when I see you, you are killing someone or trying to kill someone."

"Ah, but that does not mean that I am without manners," he said as he sat his sake glass down and retrieved his spoon. "You have had the unfortunate experience of only seeing me in battle. It is a time when a demon cannot help but be cold, calculating and, for lack of a better term, business like. But, if you will recall, last night was not the only time I have saved your life." Sesshomaru dipped his spoon into the miso soup.

_Oh yeah, the Band of Seven_ … "I had almost forgotten about that, but you saved me from Mukotsu unintentionally," Kagome countered his remark.

He set the spoon down again and pointed a finger at her. "But I saved you nonetheless."

"But you didn't _mean_ to save me, you just _happened_ to. It wasn't like last night where you were aware of my danger and helped me."

Sesshomaru turned his head to her and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you mean to say, that in your reasoning, a good deed is only good when someone means to do it?"

"Well, uh –"

"No, no, no. I'm not letting you backtrack. Are you trying to say that if someone happens to be walking through a village and accidentally trips a thief running off with someone's money it isn't as honorable if they intended to do it?"

"If you put it that way, no, it is still a good deed. But you made it sound like you were some knight in shining armor when Mukotsu was about to kill me, but you just stumbled through," Kagome ranted.

Sesshomaru pressed his point, "But I still saved you. No matter the circumstances, I still saved you."

Kagome opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words to win the argument, but none would come. She began gesturing with her hands, hoping to spark some thought that would give her the upper hand in this debate.

Sesshomaru smiled and chuckled.

Kagome's head whipped around to him. "Did you just laugh?"

"Yes, I did. You will find that I do it more than you think," he said. "Kagome, you have a lot to learn about demons – true demons. Until now you have only fought lesser demons and scum like Naraku – a deformation and shame of my kind. And you have only known the tendencies of a half-demon and a very young orphaned demon. Shippo is still young and has a lot to learn for himself."

Kagome laced her fingers together, set her elbows on the table, and looked to Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "If I have so much to learn about demons, then Great Lord Sesshomaru, educate me."

He smiled before taking another drink of sake.

* * *

The moon was rising as Sango and Shippo rode back into the village upon Kilala's back. Sango briefly stopped at Kaede's hut to deposit Shippo and Kilala before turning to the Bone Eater's Well to relieve Miroku of his patrol duty. Miroku's silhouette was lounging against the casing of the well as Sango approached. His head turned towards her slowly. "Any luck?" Miroku called as she came within ear shot. She did not answer verbally; only shook her head glumly. Sango slowed her pace and removed her large boomerang from her back. She sat beside Miroku and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Did you find anything at all? Any trace of her?" Miroku asked.

"We found something suspicious, but Shippo's nose is no where near InuYasha's caliber."

"What do you mean suspicious?"

Sango sighed, "We found a dead lizard demon near some of Kagome's footprints. It looked like that could have been where she crashed her bike because there were tracks from it and marks from the crash. But if it had been chasing her, then who or what came to her aid?"

Miroku stroked his chin while formulating scenarios. "Perhaps her sacred energies flared to protect herself? I remember her telling me of that happening when she was threatened by Mistress Centipede."

"No, if you had seen the body you would understand. It was sliced into pieces," Sango sadly dashed his suggestion.

Miroku returned to his musings, trying to think of a benevolent and believable end to this scene. "Koga, perhaps?"

"I wish I could confirm that, but there weren't enough tracks to have been Koga and his wolf demons."

Miroku stood slowly, somewhat stiff from sitting against the well. "Do you mind if I take Kilala? I'd like to check that site out on my own."

Sango settled back against the well as she answered, "Go ahead."

Miroku leaned down and kissed her brow. "Don't worry. We'll find her." Sango nodded weakly and Miroku strolled off to Kaede's hut.

* * *

The second course was served, and Kagome was just as impressed this time around. The plates upon her tray were laden with slices of rolled omelet and pickled daikon radish, nigiri sushi (topped with shrimp and tuna), somen noodles with dipping sauce, rice balls, and set upon the table was a steaming pot of tea. "Such a variety," Kagome sighed at the sight.

"I didn't know what you were partial to so I told the cooks to make an assortment of dishes," Sesshomaru said as he lifted his chopsticks.

Kagome mirrored his actions and lifted a piece of sushi to her mouth. Once she had ingested the fabulous bit of sushi, she turned back to Sesshomaru. "Please continue; you were explaining demonic emotion."

He finished his rice ball and faced her. "As I was saying, emotional reaction isn't the same in half demons as it is with a full blooded demon. Most half demons have mixed emotions; always unsure of what they are feeling and very flighty. While human emotions are similar at times, even they are more controlled than a half demon." Kagome gave him a stern look. "Don't look at me like that. This does not come from my contempt for InuYasha." As Sesshomaru said his name she flinched slightly, but he trudged on, "This has been so for over a millennia. But a true demon is always sure of their emotion, always able to control them, and always feel with intensity."

Kagome swallowed her bite of omelet and said, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that a demon will never doubt what they feel, and nothing will cause any confusion about the feeling. When we hate, we hate. When we laugh, we laugh. When we love, we love with everything in us. There is no doubt or disillusionment. We know."

Kagome thought intensely about Sesshomaru's words. _Imagine having that kind of intuition and confidence. No wonder he fights so accurately. Never side-tracked. Never doubting a strategy. But does he ever feel anything at the other end of the spectrum?_ "That must be amazing to have that kind of assurance in your own emotional state."

"It is what I have always known, and so I cannot agree or disagree with you. I have witness a few mortals whom have almost attained such control and confidence."

"Really? Do you know how they did it?"

"You won't believe it," he said.

"Come on," she urged. "How did they?"

Sesshomaru took a drink of tea before answering, allowing the pause to raise her curiosity. "It's only when a human can be honest with themselves that they can attain that level."

_He's right. I don't believe it._ "You're messing with me."

"I most certainly am not. I warned you."

Kagome sighed with a mix of embarrassment and disappointment in herself. "I'm sorry. It just seems too simple."

He looked to her and she met his gaze. His eyes were serious, honest, and captivating. "I have no reason to lie to you. Bear my words in mind and perhaps one day you can achieve it as well."

Kagome smiled softly. "Thanks."

* * *

Kilala mewed mournfully. She could sense the monk's anxiety. Miroku had wandered around the site numerous times noting the rancid remains of the lizard demon, Kagome's bike tracks and footprints, and two additional sets of footprints. _I wonder … who could have done this? One set of footprints is definitely a man's. But what intrigues me is the smaller set. _He bent down and studied this second set of tracks. They were definitely smaller, and made by a human. Adjoined to each print were five little toe imprints. _A barefoot child? The man wore some kind of footwear, but they were not sandals of any kind. And the child ran barefoot? Who would bring their child this close to a demon?_ Miroku walked about this scene utterly perplexed as to what happened to Kagome. He saw her footprints all around this area with the child's footprints next to hers. The monk began to inspect the entire perimeter, following footprints until they led onto the grass and became indentions. The trails lead into the woods, and as he moved past a cluster of bushes a patch of dirt caught his eyes. "What?" he whispered. Miroku crouched down and inspected the spot of earth. Glaring back at him was a small, two-toed footprint with a round indention nearby; as if that person carried a staff. He gasped and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the clues added up. _A man's footprints that doesn't wear sandals and who obviously slew the demon … a barefoot child … and a two-toed demon carrying a staff! Jaken! Rin! Sesshomaru! What kind of danger is Kagome in now?_

He sprang from the spot and ran to Kilala. "Be swift, Kilala. We have to get to Sango."


	5. Chapter 5: Unraveling

**Author's Notes:** Ah, thanks for your patience while I finished this chapter. It felt like it took forever, but that was just because a lot happened last week. Chapter six is underway and I look forward to hearing input on Chapter five. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Unraveling**

Sesshomaru passed a tray of sweet dumplings to Kagome. She accepted them with a smile and placed a few on her plate. "So," she said while setting the platter between Sesshomaru and herself, "how long has Rin been with you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, what's the harm in asking? I mean, honestly, what's the story? Where are her parents? Do they live in the village or what?"

Sesshomaru eyed her, evaluating her. _Some would say that she is nosey, but she really isn't. She makes sure to be aware of her surroundings and situation._ "Rin is an orphan."

"Oh," Kagome said while blushing, for now she felt ashamed of being so blunt about Rin's past. "How did you find her?"

"Actually, Rin found me."

"Seriously?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru proceeded to tell of how Rin came into his company and Kagome listened intently about his injuries after battling InuYasha, Rin's altruistic attempts to nurse him back to health, and the attack of Koga's wolves.

"And so, seeing her there, lifeless and broken, I revived her with Tenseiga. Despite the futility of her actions, her heart was in the right place. She tried to save me, and I do not turn away from honest help. Something in me just would not let me leave her there," Sesshomaru finished.

Kagome's eyes glistened with sympathy. "How horrible! Koga's wolves killed her. Oh if I ever see him again I'll …"

Sesshomaru raised his hand to gently silence her. "There is no need for that, Kagome. Your sympathy strikes me deeply, as it would young Rin as well, but Koga has made amends for his crime against her. But I was given the impression that he was unaware of any wrongdoing."

"What made you think that?" Kagome asked before taking a bite of a dumpling.

"His lackeys were more worried about me than he was. It seemed that they had figured out that their wolves had attacked Rin."

"I see. Well, this would explain why she freaked out when that monk and his disciples tried to take her away from you," she paused as she looked at him, "You're all she has." Author's Note: See episode "Forever With Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru served himself three sweet dumplings before answering. "The villagers who looked after Rin were cruel to her and didn't understand the trauma she felt after losing her family. She was treated as an outcast, however I never judged her."

Kagome finished another dumpling eyeing Sesshomaru curiously. He noted her strange facial expression. "Why do you stare at me so?" he asked.

"You surprise me."

"Oh?"

"You're not as cold as I once thought," Kagome said.

"Despite being demon, I do feel; as I have explained. I am just not apt to wear my heart on my sleeve as mortals do."

Their conversation was cut short by a knock upon the door. The door slid open and Hoji peeked in at them. "If you are ready, Lady Kagome, I will escort you back to your room."

"I'll be ready very shortly, Hoji. Thank you." She finished her last treat, as did Sesshomaru, and they arose from the table. Kagome bowed to him politely. "Dinner was wonderful, and the clothes are fantastic. Thank you for your hospitality and generosity."

Lord Sesshomaru's chest constricted with grief again as he returned the bow genially. "Ah-Un will be at your disposal tomorrow. Rin will be more than happy to show you around the valley. However, I would like to continue our conversation tomorrow. Would you join me for a walk after lunch?"

Kagome was taken aback. _Even after all I have heard tonight, this is still unexpected!_ "Uh, sure."

"And be sure to visit the armory before leaving the castle walls," he added.

"Why?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sesshomaru gave her a serious gaze. "You may take a bow and quiver of your choice. I would prefer that you were armed while out of doors."

* * *

InuYasha leaped from treetop to treetop in the scant light of a waning moon. He chased the dwindling scents of clay, graveyard soil, and spiritual energy; indicating that Kikyo had passed through recently. He had followed this path from the moment Sango, Miroku, and Shippo parted ways with him and left him unable to track Kagome. _Kikyo has to know how to find Naraku's heart. This trail can't be that old. I just left her last night._ He sprung along, skimming leaf laden limbs as he replayed the last twenty-four hours in his mind. Having grown up on the outskirts of society after his mother's death, InuYasha's teachings were skewed and his views were wayward when it came to many things. The trauma of Kikyo's supposed betrayal caused them to mutate further; blurring them into an abstraction of garbled, flawed conceptions of what is right and what is unforgivable. His duality between loving Kikyo and mistaking Kagome to be a replacement for Kikyo was only to add to this horrible concoction. And Kikyo's unholy resurrection became a catalyst in this volatile mixture that pushed the limits of InuYasha's psyche to their absolute limits. Unfortunate for our former hero, he was unaware of his flaws, and this entire mess was logical in his brain. InuYasha still held himself blameless. He believed that he reacted as any man would. 

"Feh!" he snorted, asserting his innocence of any misconduct to an absent audience. _What the hell is everyone's problem? I just wanted her to shut up. She shouldn't talk about Kikyo like that. Kikyo would never behave like that. Stupid Kagome … let her go home! I don't need her!_ InuYasha put forth an extra burst of energy to leap across a clearing as something else came into view: two Soul Collectors. InuYasha smirked and followed the serpentine demons.

* * *

The blush of dawn tickled the eastern skies as Miroku marched to the Bone Eater's Well. He allowed himself a short nap at Kaede's before passing on his discovery to Sango; for he would need strength to handle her reaction to the news. _It is hard to gauge what her reaction will be. She could react with heated determination, as she did with the broken bicycle … However, with this news she could react with panic and grief. I just hope she doesn't get hysterical. It pains me to see her suffer._ He spied Sango's shadow beside the well. She was pacing about and at one point she stopped to stretch and yawn. _She must be exhausted. I really should tell her to rest._ Sango spotted him soon after that thought and waived. Miroku raised a hand in gloomy acknowledgment and his heart was burdened with his tidings.

Sango approached him with bleary, sleep deprived eyes and asked, "Well, did you see anything else? Did you figure anything out?" Miroku nodded woefully and met her eyes fatally. Sango's breath became almost ragged. She knew the look that haunted his face. He wore it every time he brought news of Kohaku, and now he wore it for Kagome. Her hands shook slightly and she steeled herself for the final blow. "What, Miroku?"

Miroku took a deep breath before plunging into his deductions, and by the time he finished, Sango was caught between the realms of desperation, hysteria, and sorrow. Miroku held her tenderly by the shoulders as she began to rant and rave, flailing her arms while voicing every question that came to mind. "What are we going to do, Miroku? What does it mean? Why Sesshomaru? What has he done with her? Why would he take her? What could he possibly want with her?"

Miroku answered every question honestly. "I don't know, Sango."

Sango finally sighed, "It doesn't make sense."

Miroku nodded empathetically. "No, it doesn't. However, you are exhausted, and before we run off to do anything you are going to get some rest."

"No, Miroku. I'm fine," Sango tried to protest before an enormous yawn stretched her jaw.

"You will rest at Kaede's hut. We will both rest, and tomorrow morning we will continue our search for Kagome."

Sango finally gave in and they both left the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

Kagome awoke once again wrapped in sweet smelling linen. Mizaki had been to her room and deposited her freshly laundered school uniform along with a wash basin filled with fresh water. She washed her face, brushed her hair, and changed into her uniform. Kagome felt perkier and more energetic than she had in a while. _This is the closest thing to a vacation that I have had since this whole mess with the jewel began_. Her stomach growled slightly and Kagome wondered curiously _If dinner was that great, I wonder what breakfast will be like_. With enthusiasm and a smile, Kagome slipped on her loafers and left her room in search of the kitchens. She didn't get very far before bumping in to Rin and Hoji.

"Ah, Lady Kagome," Hoji said with a hospitable bow that caused sections of his hair to fall into two ebony floods that spilled onto the floor, "We were just coming to find you. Rin wishes to show you our lovely valley." When he arose from his bow, Hoji's teal eyes locked onto Kagome's bruised cheek. Kagome self-consciously covered her bruised cheek while the other one blushed in shame. Hoji lowered his eyes slightly. "I'm sorry, my lady. Rin told me about what happened to you, and I just didn't fully believe it until I saw it for myself. Forgive me."

"It's all right. I would have told you last night, but I just didn't want to relive it again. I should have told you." Kagome met his eyes and smiled with tolerance, "If you want to make it up to me, just show me where I can get some breakfast."

Hoji smiled back, "Right away, my lady." And he led the girls to the kitchens as his long black hair nearly skimmed the floor. Author's Note: I just sheepishly realized that I've never described Hoji before this chapter Upon arriving at the kitchens Hoji allowed them to grab a portable breakfast and he ushered them back into the hallways. "Lord Sesshomaru gave specific instructions that I was not to leave your presence until Lady Kagome possessed a bow and a quiver filled with arrows."

Kagome swallowed her bite of food and told him what she told Mizaki. "You don't have to be so formal with me. When Sesshomaru's not around just call me Kagome." But her words fell on stubborn ears.

"No, my lady. I must insist."

It did not take Kagome long to find a bow and quiver that met her requirements. She chose a stout, well-made bow and a fine leather quiver stocked with arrows. Hoji was satisfied now and made to leave them for his duties. "If you require anything, large or small, Rin knows where to find me or Mizaki. We are at your service, my lady." He bowed yet again and left. Having been turned loose, the girls made their way to Ah-Un's nest. It was located beyond the north wing of the castle and the two-headed dragon stood at the sight of the girls. Rin ran up and petted the necks of the gentle yet imposing creature. The bridles and saddle were already secured in anticipation of their excursion. Kagome mounted the dragon and helped the young girl up. At a command from Rin, Ah-Un took to the skies as gently as before.

* * *

Mizaki entered Sesshomaru's personal sitting room and he stood with his back to her beside a shrine. Smoke started rising from a freshly lit stick of incense and Sesshomaru turned to face her. "I want to speak with you about Sakura's room."

Mizaki sighed. "I see. You are still upset that I gave the girl her clothes."

"Yes, but you were right to get those clothes. Kagome needed clothing and there was no other way around it. However, Mizaki, I know you all too well. I want nothing else removed from that room. Do you understand me?"

She bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Good. Now I have an additional request for you to take to the tailor."

Mizaki looked to him curiously.

Sesshomaru rubbed his chin and said, "Tell the tailor to also make her three hakama, three haori, and the appropriate undergarments. They will make do for the time being." He turned to leave, however stopped and pivoted to face her again. "Oh, and none of them are to be made in the fashion of a priestesses robes unless you wish to invoke her wrath."

"My lord," Mizaki asked, "what are these for?"

"I can't expect her to fight in lavish kimonos."

Mizaki was dismayed by Sesshomaru's words as she began to piece this puzzle together. "So that's it, is it?" she murmured. "You didn't just help that young woman out of pity! You want to use her resolve one of your vendettas and you are luring her into a false sense of security with you! Your mother would be ashamed! Sakura would …"

"Don't you utter a _word_ to me about Sakura!" Sesshomaru shouted and rounded on her angrily.

Mizaki threw all modesty to the winds and, in true cat form, hissed at him, "Stop acting like a martyr! You aren't the only one who lost Sakura! We all loved her! If you would just confront your inner demons instead of running from them then you wouldn't cringe at the sight of Kagome in Sakura's clothing!"

Sesshomaru slammed his fist through a nearby table. "Mizaki, I'm warning you …"

"Don't bother," Mizaki growled and spun around to leave. "I'll take your request to the tailor."

* * *

Kagome held Ah-Un's reins as she and Rin walked through the woods. Rin was telling Kagome about the time that Jaken was poisoned and she had to find him a cure. "It was so scary, Kagome! I had just picked the plant that would cure Master Jaken, and I fell off the cliff! But then Lord Sesshomaru came and caught me. He carried me to safety and we were able to save Master Jaken." Kagome marveled at her story and saved it away as more evidence that Sesshomaru wasn't as apathetic as she once thought. Soon the girls walked into a clearing and sat on the soft grass for a break. The breeze wound its way into their path and it smelled of the fullness of springtime. Kagome rolled over on the grass, enjoying the sheer innocence and guilty pleasure of the act, and forgot about Algebra for the time being. She bathed in the sunlight and let her eyes roam about the trees surrounding the clearing. Her eyes stopped on a foreign object masked by the shade of an enormous tree nearby. She rolled onto her belly and stood up. Kagome slowly wandered towards the tree, trying desperately to identify the item under the tree. As she drew nearer the tree she was able to see that the object was an old, weather-worn stone. Kagome gasped as she saw flowers lying at the base of the stone. _Is that someone's grave?_ Her eyes were able to better focus upon the stone as she stepped into the shade. Soon she stood within four feet of the grave and observed that the flowers were slightly wilted. Kagome knelt before the gravestone and squinted her eyes in an attempt to read the rough, eroded character marking the grave. Kagome ran her fingers over the carving and whispered, "Sakura."

"Kagome!" Rin called.

Kagome turned from the headstone and saw Rin waving her arms at her.

"It's almost lunch time! We should get back to the castle!"

Kagome cast one last puzzled look at the stone before walking back to Ah-Un. As the girls mounted the dragon and departed for the castle, a Saimyosho flew out of a nearby tree and steered itself southeast.

* * *

InuYasha ran along the forest floor as long grass and ferns whipped at his knees. The tails of the Soul Collectors were so close the tips almost grazed his cheeks. He matched their pace as they carried souls to their mistress. The sun rode high and beams of light fought their way through the thick foliage. InuYasha spotted more Soul Collectors weaving themselves about a tree ahead, but he couldn't see much more through the demons he was following. _She has to be there! I found her!_ The Soul Collectors before him broke off to the sides and the tree came into full view. Kikyo sat with her back leaning against the trunk of the tree as her Soul Collectors wove themselves around her and the tree. She greeted the new arrivals by raising her hands and allowing her fingertips to graze over their backs. They deposited the new souls with their mistress and she inhaled deeply as if refreshed by the newly gained sustenance. Her eyes then fell upon InuYasha. Their eyes met. "What a surprise seeing you here, InuYasha," Kikyo said lazily.

"Kikyo, I've been looking for you," InuYasha said breathlessly.

"I know."

"I decided to leave Kagome and the others behind," he began to improvise; "I know in my heart that only you and I can destroy Naraku. I know in my heart that I belong by your side, not hers." He walked slowly and came to stand before her. Her eyes remained cold as they examined him. InuYasha continued to fabricate his reasons for finding Kikyo. "Kagome was just a pale shadow of your beauty, of your ability. Kikyo, I never want to be away from you again."

Kikyo arose mechanically, maintaining eye contact with InuYasha. "I expected you to seek me, InuYasha, but I did not expect such lies."

"What? Kikyo, I …"

"No, InuYasha, I know why you sought me, and none of it centered on love or destiny. You were outcast from the others because you lashed out at my reincarnation. You struck Kagome out of anger."

"Kikyo …" he stammered.

"No, InuYasha, I will not hear excuses or more lies. You struck her because she stood up for herself, because she said things that contradicted what you wanted to hear. Kagome would not tolerate your duality any longer and you attacked her for it. Tell me, InuYasha, if my truth were to clash with yours, would you hit me for it?"

"No, Kikyo! I love you!" he insisted.

Kikyo looked at him with determination. "We shall see then." Drawing herself to her full height with her bow firmly in her hand, and she advanced on him. "How could you care more about her than me, InuYasha? If you love me so much, then why? Why did you spend all your time with her? You never loved me! It was always about Kagome!"

"Kikyo, what are you saying!?" InuYasha was frightened by her outburst and began to back away.

She pointed the tip of the bow at him as she continued to verbally assault him, to push him to the limit. "I can't believe anything you say anymore! You lied to me about leaving them, when in fact they rejected you! Kagome always came first until you messed up! You hurt her and now you've come groveling back to me and expect me to welcome you with open arms … well it doesn't work like that InuYasha! Not when you so made it so clear that she came first."

"That's not true!" InuYasha shouted as the shock wore off and his anger began to rise.

"Or is it? Once you discovered that I hadn't betrayed you, that you hadn't betrayed me, that Naraku was the one who pitted us against each other, why didn't you return to me then? Why? I'll tell you why! Kagome!"

"No! That isn't why!" InuYasha's voice became raw and filled with fury as he turned the tables and advanced on her.

But Kikyo was relentless. "You're lying again!"

"I am not! I was confused! I didn't know which one of you I loved more."

"So you admit it?"

"No! Why are you saying this? Just be quiet!"

"Face it, InuYasha! Once I died I took second stage to her!"

"NO!" he roared and he pushed her as hard as he could.

Kikyo flew backwards and fear finally appeared on her face. Her body slammed into the tree trunk … and shattered. The shards of clay seemed to fall slower than the force of gravity, and Kikyo's mouth moved one last time. "Do you see what your anger and confusion have made of you?"

InuYasha watched in horror as Kikyo's broken body landed in a heap amidst the tree roots and the souls escaped their clay mausoleum. All the souls departed for the heavens except one large, brilliant blue orb. This soul, the largest and brightest of the lot, sped to the west.


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome's Soul Reunited

**Author's Notes:** Whoa, I wrote this chapter so fast! I was on a roll the past three nights, and I finished up last night at about 1:30am. I'll be outlining Chapter Seven tonight (after I get home from Dad's birthday dinner) and working on it this weekend.  
Thanks to all of my reviewers! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Kagome's Soul – Reunited**

Kagome ate her lunch slowly and in absolute silence. Mizaki had brought a tray to her room and Rin left with the demoness to help with chores. Kagome played with her soup as she was lost in thought. _Whose grave did I stumble across today? Why was she buried in the middle of the forest? Who left the flowers? They hadn't been there more than a day … And that stone was old, _way_ old. Who would be able to tell me about Sakura? I mean, if she's buried here she must have lived here and known people. Maybe I should ask Sesshomaru when we're out for a walk … _That_ is still a mind-bender. Going for a walk with Sesshomaru and continuing a conversation … who would have thought? _She looked down at her half-eaten lunch and gave a pouty frown. _I'm really not hungry anymore. This gravestone is bothering me._ Kagome pushed the tray forward and stood up. She lifted the tray and set it on her table. She slipped her loafers back onto her feet and left the room. _I guess since I'm finished I should see Sesshomaru about this walk. At least then I can ask him about Sakura._

Kagome wound her way through the hallways and corridors until she found the courtyard entrance. She slid the doors open slowly, savoring the sunlight spilling in upon her and the sight of the spectacle before her. Her eyes glided over each shrub, tree, stream, rock, and flower bed. She looked to the shrines, and saw Sesshomaru standing before one. He held a lit stick of incense. The flame was still upon the incense and he blew upon it gently; twisting the incense until it had a bright ember burning and the smoke coiled forth strongly. Sesshomaru placed the incense in a censer upon the shrine and spoke. "Welcome, Kagome. I see that this courtyard draws you to it."

_I should have expected that he'd sense me nearby._ "Kind of. Ever since I came to this time I have seen so many horrors. It's just nice to see something so beautiful here."

"Are you ready to continue our conversation?" Sesshomaru asked as he finally turned to face her.

"Yes I am. I just wanted to pay a visit to the courtyard first. I didn't expect to run into you here," Kagome wrinkled her brow slightly as a thought struck her, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru gave her a sardonic look and ever so slightly arched a brow. "Lighting incense for the shrine, as you very well saw."

"I know that, but I mean, why?"

Sesshomaru walked to Kagome and motioned for her to walk back into the castle. They stepped back into the hallways and he finally responded to her. "Why does it strike you as strange that I would be lighting incense at a shrine?"

"I don't know. It's just something I never pictured you doing."

"I thought that after last night you would realize that there would be many things that would surprise you."

"Well, yes, but I just didn't expect …" she trailed off for a moment, "a lot of things."

"Like?" he asked as he directed her to an exit.

"You lighting incense at a shrine. Holding intelligent conversation with you."

Sesshomaru opened the exit and they walked outside. "Intelligent conversation? Did you think I was a dim-witted?" _Like my moronic half-brother …_

"No! Nothing like that. You're just more talkative than I suspected."

"And if I were to remain silent then how would you form a true opinion of me?"

"Well forgive me for being shocked," Kagome said lightheartedly. "What else don't I know? What other surprises are in store for me?"

"Honestly I don't know what would shock you," Sesshomaru admitted as they walked towards the forest. "What do you want to know?"

Kagome was caught off guard by such an invitation. "Seriously?"

"Absolutely, so long as you don't ask me anything too outlandish."

"Did you grow up here?" She didn't know why that was the first question that popped to mind.

"Yes, I was born in this castle. The lands became mine upon my father's death."

"Ooh, like the family homestead, huh?"

"You could put it that way."

They walked into the woods and talked for easily over an hour. Kagome asked him questions that some would consider silly, but when else is one going to receive such an invitation? Suddenly, Kagome spotted a large tree and remembered the mysterious tombstone the stumbled upon earlier that day. "Sesshomaru, when Rin and I were out and about I found a grave marker. Could you tell me, who is Sakura?" Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and his breath caught in his throat, but Kagome did not notice right away and proceeded to shove her foot further into her mouth. "I mean, there were day-old flowers on the grave and so someone must have been there recently. Who was she?" Kagome finally noted Sesshomaru's lack of movement and looked to him. She gasped. His eyes were filled with intense pain and grief. Kagome could almost feel his chest constricting with the agony of her question. _A demon always feels with intensity … he was not kidding …_

Sesshomaru's voice was like a soft breeze before a terrible storm; gentle, yet it held the promise of great destruction. "Do not mention that name in my presence again, Kagome. Please, do not ask of Sakura." _Strange, I am working so hard to earn her trust and one of the first things she does is test how much I am willing to trust her …_

"I'm – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something so, er …" _Gee, I don't want to say painful, but what else could describe that look in his eyes?_ "Uncomfortable."

Sesshomaru regained his composure and looked around. "We should get heading back to the castle."

Kagome hung her head as Sesshomaru directed them back through the woods. _Good going, ding dong … But this just makes it even more tantalizing! Who is Sakura?! Sesshomaru looked like I was about to reach into his chest and tear out his heart – knowing now that he has one – and he clammed up. Then again, I've only been here two days. I can't expect him to just spill everything. I really should apologize further ... he looked really distraught by what I said._ "Sesshomaru, I …" Kagome began, but her words were cut short by a brilliant light coming from the east. "What the --?" It sped through the skies at great velocity.

Sesshomaru saw the light, too, and he realized that it was speeding for them. He grabbed Kagome's arm and gently pulled her behind him. "Stay behind me." The light came closer and closer.

"Is it a demon?" Kagome asked anxiously.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and laid his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. "No." _It is an orb of light … but why does it seek her?_

The light gained momentum and came into full view. The large glowing orb shot straight at them. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin with deadly accuracy, only to strike empty air. The orb flew through Sesshomaru and struck Kagome like a cannonball. He spun around like a top to see Kagome hit the ground screaming.

Kagome shrieked as the light fused with her and she writhed on the ground. Her arms and legs flailed as she howled. "InuYasha, you bastard! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!! _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhh!!_" Kagome's eyes spun in their sockets, unable to focus on anything. Her cries rang throughout the trees, ricocheted off leaves, and sent flocks of birds into the skies.

Sesshomaru's eyes dilated, partially from alarm but mostly in awe. _That was part of her soul … It is whole again, and she hates once more._ _The tragic priestess has relinquished her hold on the other half of this woman's soul. But why?_

Kagome screamed and wailed from the flood of dark emotions that had been reunited with her being. The force of this reunion arched the girl's body and tension gripped every limb. Kagome released one final, ear-piercing shriek and her body went limp. She had lost consciousness from the trauma.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and managed to lift Kagome over his shoulder. He took to the air and flew back to the castle like lightning.

* * *

Mizaki knelt over the unconscious Kagome with Rin beside her. Sesshomaru stood on the other side of Mizaki's patient, staring at the girl's face. Mizaki put her hand out to Rin and said, "Cold cloth, my child." Rin dipped a cloth into a basin of cool water and wrung it out before handing it to the elderly cat demoness. Mizaki folded it into a careful rectangle and laid it on Kagome's forehead. "She has a slight fever. Her breathing has returned to normal and the twitching has ceased. What on earth happened to her, my lord?"

"It is a long story, Mizaki," he sighed. "From what I know of the situation, I suspect that a part of her soul has reunited with her."

"A part of her _soul_?" Mizaki gasped.

Sesshomaru nodded and then looked to Rin. "Go to your room, Rin. I shall summon you for dinner."

Rin, though disappointed, obeyed her lord. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed and left.

"What could have split her soul?" Mizaki asked once the child was out of ear shot.

Sesshomaru began to pace up and down Kagome's side. "A witch by the name of Urasue. You see, this girl is the reincarnation of a priestess who died fifty years ago …" He relayed the tale to Mizaki, including Kagome's time travel through the well and the Jewel of Four Souls. "And so, the question that remains is how did the lost portion of her soul escape its clay prison?"

Mizaki hung her head shamefully.

"Mizaki?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Forgive me, my lord, for my harsh words to you earlier today. I was angry and didn't fully realize the situation around this girl."

"Mizaki, we go through this about every fifty years. You try to get me to open up about Sakura, and every fifty years I manage to shake you off my back," he paused to laugh quietly, "However, it looks like you may have some help this time around."

Mizaki arched a brow at him. "Excuse me?"

"Right before the soul came into sight, she asked me about Sakura. It seems that she and Rin stumbled across her grave today."

"Ah, so I won't be the only one who bears the brunt of your stubbornness." She shrugged, "Well, misery loves company."

"For a second, I actually thought about telling her."

Mizaki's eyes shot to meet her lord.

Sesshomaru walked towards the door before he could face awkward questions. He slid the door open and said, "I want you to stay by her side tonight. Notify me of any changes in her condition. I shall send Hoji to guard the door." Having given his orders, Sesshomaru left swiftly.

* * *

Sesshomaru lazily strolled across his bed chamber clad only in his white hakama. He gently held a steaming cup of green tea in his hand as he walked towards the doors standing open to his balcony. He stepped onto the balcony and sipped the hot liquid. Sesshomaru took a shuddering breath and set the tea cup on the rail. He placed his hand on the railing and allowed the weight of his body to rest on his right hand. Sesshomaru lowered his head and his white-silver hair draped about him like a silken curtain; grazing the back of his arm and his sides. He breathed in deeply trying to clear his head. He closed his eyes and shook his head, but the memories still plagued him. Sesshomaru felt the horrors of his past assaulting him once again.

_A younger Sesshomaru and Hoji sparred in the gardens as a warm summer breeze blew. A sound in the trees startled Sesshomaru and he turned with his sword raised. Out of the trees stumbled a young white-haired demoness. Her hair was tangled, and her skin which should have been like alabaster was now bloodied and bruised. Sesshomaru dropped his blade._

_"Sakura!" Sesshomaru choked as he ran over and cradled the injured woman. Her nose was broken and bleeding, her lips swollen and busted open, and her breathing was ragged and congested; suggesting broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung. Dark bruises marred her once luminous skin. The smell of death was closing in on her._

_Sakura shook as she clutched to him for safety. She croaked weakly, "I – I tried to fight back …"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes began to water. "What has he done to you!?" he roared in fear and rage._

_But Sakura began to convulse and cough up blood as Sesshomaru held her tight and wept. "No!" he shouted. Hoji stood above them, knowing there was nothing to be done to save her. Sakura's heartbeat slowed to a stop and Sesshomaru rocked back and forth holding her body. "No! No! Sakura! SAKURA!"_

Sesshomaru's shoulders began to tremble and his hand gripped the railing tightly. His claws made deep gouges in the wood as his eyes twinkled with the tears he fought off. Sesshomaru knotted his brow and growled instead. In a flash, he stood upright, seized the teacup, pivoted, and threw the cup into his room as hard as he could. The sound of breaking ceramic echoed through the air. Sesshomaru stood there panting with tears gathered in his golden eyes. _Damn it! Why do they make me re-live this?_ Sesshomaru hung his head as tears streaked down his cheeks and a gentle gust of the night wind brought forth the scent of cherry blossoms.

* * *

Kagome sat bolt upright with a startled shout. Mizaki quickly placed her hands at the girl's shoulders and gently eased her back into bed. "Hush, hush, now my dear," Mizaki cooed. "Lie down and relax. You gave us all quite a scare." Hoji peered inside the room and saw that Kagome was awake. He turned his eyes to Mizaki. The old demoness nodded, "Go tell Lord Sesshomaru that she is awake." Hoji closed the door and proceeded down the hall.

"What happened?" Kagome asked hoarsely.

"We're not quite sure. Wait until Lord Sesshomaru arrives and we will discuss it. How are you feeling, Kagome?"

Kagome rubbed her head and then her eyes. With a lazy stretch she said, "I feel a bit sore. How long have I been out of it?"

Mizaki pursed her lips and then answered casually, "Two days."

"What?" Kagome barked from astonishment.

"My dear, you were in quite a state when the lord brought you in. Twitching and groaning. You had a terrible fever. I'm glad that your body had enough sense to just rest and heal itself."

Kagome put her hand on her forehead and wrinkled her brow. "Two days?" she muttered to herself. _What happened? When that thing hit me I was angry … angrier than I've ever been … But it looked like a soul, like when those things take them to Kikyo._ She sighed and looked to the ceiling. Kagome wandered in thought and had almost drifted back to sleep when Sesshomaru entered the room.

"I am glad to see that you are well," he said.

"Thanks," Kagome said weakly.

"Do you have any ideas as to what it was that hit you?"

"Not really. It kind of resembled a soul, but I don't think that it's possible," Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru walked to her side and knelt down opposite Mizaki. "I have my own suspicions. But, please, tell me how it came that Kikyo was resurrected."

Kagome cast him a guarded, sidelong glance. _He knows …_ "Why are you asking me? You seem to know everything before you're told," she snapped.

"Kagome, you are only strengthening my theory. There are gaping holes in my version of the events. I want the _entire_ story from the source, now that I have a chance."

"You think it was _my_ soul, don't you?" she asked in a much calmer tone.

"I do."

Kagome sighed, "You see, part of my soul was stolen to bring Kikyo back since I was her reincarnation. The only way I could have gotten that piece back is if Kikyo …" She hesitated. "If Kikyo was destroyed," Kagome finished quietly.

Sesshomaru looked to her, "What else could have caused such a reaction in you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, Kagome, I _saw_ what happened to you. Your ability to hate has returned to you even though the witch Urasue stole it to restore Kikyo."

Kagome sat up. "How did you know that? How do you know about Urasue?"

"Kagome, I have my own methods of gathering information. I have eyes and ears in places that many do not suspect. I learned of Urasue's actions from Bokusenou, a demon tree whom provided the materials for the sheaths of both Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. He knows many things and hears many things. Now, seeing as your soul has been reunited, it is only logical to say that something has annihilated Kikyo. That means one of two people reached her."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she hissed, "InuYasha or Naraku."

"Precisely, and whomever reached her is a danger to you. You will need to improve your fighting skills," Sesshomaru said critically. "I wish for you to begin training tomorrow."

"What? Training?" Kagome griped, "Who's going to train me?"

"I will train you."

Kagome sat up and started waving her hands. "No. Ohhhhh no! No way! Uh-uh, you'll wipe the floor with me!"

"You think I would take advantage of a novice?" Sesshomaru asked, somewhat offended.

Kagome looked him dead in the eye. "Sesshomaru, if you _breathed_ on me wrong I'd be out for the count!" Sesshomaru could not help but chuckle at her comment. "It's not funny!" she protested.

"My lord," Mizaki interjected, "If I may make a suggestion, perhaps Hoji or I could participate as her sparring partner. You must admit that you are quite intimidating to a beginner."

Kagome turned a pleading eye to Sesshomaru. "Please, Sesshomaru. You can instruct me, but please don't make me fight against you. I'd just choke under the pressure."

Under normal circumstances, Sesshomaru would have insisted upon having his way; however a strange feeling came over him as Kagome turned her doe eyes on him. He caved. "Very well. Hoji will spar with you tomorrow."

Kagome was about to quit protesting when a small, but relevant, realization hit her. "But Sesshomaru, I'm only going to be here for ten more days! What on earth can I learn in ten days?"

"Enough."

"But it's only ten days!"

Sesshomaru decided to match her attitude. "And it's ten days more of actual training than you have received!"

"Oh, and I supposed that you're so great and powerful that you can magically turn me into a super soldier overnight, huh?" Kagome countered.

Sesshomaru arose sharply and looked at her. "Hoji will be along at daybreak. You can take my offer or not. It's not like I care," he said with a cool yet somewhat irritated tone.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to think about it, now won't I?"

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left. Kagome crossed her arms and fumed silently.

Mizaki giggled after Sesshomaru was gone a few minutes.

Kagome calmed and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just haven't seen him banter like that since Sakura was alive." Mizaki gasped and covered her mouth as if she had uttered a dirty word.

Kagome's eyebrows perked up at the mention of Sakura. "Mizaki, who was she?"

Mizaki turned away from Kagome. "I cannot answer that."

"But you know who she was. Sesshomaru clammed up when I asked him," Kagome urged her.

Mizaki looked to Kagome imploringly. "That is something only Lord Sesshomaru has the right to explain. It is not my tale to tell."

"She was that important to him, wasn't she?" Kagome asked tenderly.

"Yes, she was. She was the only one who ever really understood him."


	7. Chapter 7: Temper, Temper

**Author's Notes:** Well, it took me a few more days than expected, but it is complete. I finished it about twenty minutes ago and re-read it to fix a few errors that escaped me before. Chapter Eight will begin this coming week (I have to finish re-arranging the entertainment room and my homework sometime). I hope you all enjoy Chapter Seven. I love hearing from all of you, and I hope to read more intriguing reviews! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Temper, Temper**

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night and was still unsure of what she should do. The room was barely lit by a small oil lamp hanging on the wall above a table housing her belongings. She stared at the shadows playing upon the ceiling, completely lost in her inner debate. _Should I accept this training? InuYasha never bothered to teach me anything about archery or even basic defense! I always had to count on him to save me or hope that my aim wasn't off. Then again, what reason does Sesshomaru have to offer me fighting lessons? Why does he bother with me? It's all so confusing. I wish I could figure him out. He's almost normal here … even downright pleasant. It's kind of nice to talk to someone without them becoming defensive or blowing you off. The only time he's bugged out on me was when I asked about this Sakura person … Don't go there now, Kagome. You'll only drive yourself mad with curiosity. _She sat up and sighed. _Perfect, now I'm wide awake …_

Kagome stretched, twisting to the side as her arms reached upwards. She looked to the table bearing her yellow backpack and noticed two stacks of clothing beside her bag. Kagome wrinkled her brow slightly and stood up. _What are those?_ She walked to the table and observed the garments closer. One pile was three neatly folded white haori, and the other was three pair of green hakama; nearly the same shade of green as her school uniform. _Are these for my training? But I haven't agreed yet …_ She unfolded a pair of hakama and held them against her trying to see how she would look. Kagome exhaled, releasing a confused sigh, and refolded the article of clothing. She still felt torn on the subject. Half of her deeply wished to undergo Sesshomaru's training no matter how foolish she would look at first. Kagome chewed on her lower lip as she realized that she was fearful to fight for herself and that is why she was reluctant to train. She put her hands on the table and leaned upon them. Kagome closed her eyes and lowered her head with fatigue. _Is it that you're too used to someone always coming to save you that you're afraid of this, Kagome?_ she asked herself. However, time and darkness somehow have their own way of bringing people to new conclusions. _I don't think I'm strong enough because of InuYasha. He hit me and now I doubt myself. Don't let him win. Don't give him the chance to do it again._ Kagome opened her eyes and spotted her compact mirror peeking out of a pocket of her backpack. She reached a trembling hand for the small, pink mirror. Kagome snapped it open and peered upon her reflection. The light was feeble, but she could make out the contours of her face. She hesitantly checked the bruise. It had begun to heal nicely, but there was still a crude hand-shape on her left cheek glaring back at her from the mirror. Kagome stared at it, disturbingly fixated with the evidence of InuYasha's crime, and began to take deep ragged breaths. Her chest heaved and she violently snapped the mirror shut. She rifled through her pack and pulled out a hairbrush and hair tie. Quickly, she brushed her hair into a high pony tail and tied it securely with the woven elastic band. She growled with determination and picked up a haori and hakama. Kagome stepped behind her screen to change into her new clothes and then wait for Hoji.

* * *

Kagome stood outside in the bright sunshine flanked by Sesshomaru and Hoji. She was dressed in her training clothes and it almost appeared as if her school uniform was morphed into feudal garb. It was the second day of her training and it was nearing completion. With a bow gripped in one hand and an arrow in the other she held her arms loosely at her sides and gazed at the targets that stood about thirty meters away. She raised the bow and nocked the arrow. The bow creaked softly with tension as she drew the bowstring back to her ear. Kagome took aim at the center target just as Sesshomaru and Hoji had taught her the previous day. "Remember," Sesshomaru said gently, "concentrate on your target." She nodded slightly and maintained her aim. Kagome released the string and the bow twanged as the arrow rocketed for the target. _THWACK!_ She hit near the bulls eye, but slightly to the right. "Very good," Sesshomaru commented. "You are weary now, but your endurance will improve with time and effort." 

Kagome chuckled half-heartedly. "Of course I'm tired. Your sword exercises are more strenuous than anything I ever had to do for gym class."

Hoji quirked an eyebrow before asking, "What is gym class?"

Kagome waived her hand in dismissal, "Never mind."

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome. "That is enough for today. Your archery skills are adequate considering you have had no prior training. You will excel in that quickly. However, your swordsmanship has a long way to go."

Kagome gave him an insolent look. "I've never picked up a sword except for handing Tetsusaiga over to that idiot brother of yours. What did you expect?"

Sesshomaru met her look. "Don't remind me."

"I just don't get why I need to use two weapons," Kagome complained.

Sesshomaru sighed despairingly. _We've been through this …_ "Kagome, a long range weapon is good for just that – long range. Even the demon slayer carried a side arm to supplement that Hiraikotsu of hers. It is to make sure that you are not defenseless if an enemy manages to get within reach. Do not make me say it again."

Kagome groaned as she remembered how horribly she performed that morning with the sword techniques.

"Hoji, return the targets to the sheds," Sesshomaru ordered. He turned to Kagome and said gently yet with authority, "Walk with me." He began to walk towards a nearby stream and Kagome caught up to walk on his right side. They strolled down to the bank of the rivulet and began to follow it. Kagome walked nearest the water, listening to the babbling of the stream. The sound of the water running over rocks and the streambed was soothing after Kagome's long day. However, it could not shake this feeling that Sesshomaru was displeased with her.

Kagome looked to him apprehensively. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just wish to know why you are so opposed to wielding a sword."

Kagome shrugged. "I just feel a little intimidated by it."

"You will learn, in time," he said confidently. "What made you decide to accept my offer?" Kagome stiffened a little and ran her hand over her cheek. The bruise had healed to a splotchy blue, tinged around the edges with green-yellow spots. Sesshomaru saw her actions and nodded. "I see. I do not need any more of an explanation than that." His heart sunk in his chest with pangs of sorrow now accompanied by guilt. Sesshomaru's face became as stone.

"What's eating you?" Kagome asked.

"Pardon me?" Sesshomaru asked, caught off guard by her modern slang.

"Sorry, that's a term from my home. Let me rephrase that. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said flatly, belying the guilt and anguish gnawing at his heart.

Kagome gave him another impertinent glare as she began to gripe at him. "You know, Sesshomaru, I confided a lot in you the night you saved me from that demon, and you can't even return the courtesy by trusting me a little! I had to trust you _a lot_ to come here."

"Kagome, don't …"

"Do you trust anyone, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, but this is not an easy issue."

"Nothing is easy! You should know that! I can't believe – ahh!" Kagome shrieked as her foot slipped out from under her.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted as he reached out and caught her before she could fall onto the rocks alongside the stream. His arm was wrapped about her waist and she was pulled against him. He kindly set her down on the other side of him on safer ground. "Be careful," he whispered as he looked at her.

Their eyes met and locked. Through the shock Kagome caught sight of the myriad of emotions hidden within the demon lord's glistening amber eyes for a single instant, and she wanted to cry for all his pain. Sesshomaru's breath slowed as he witnessed the power, strength, and all-encompassing being that were held in this young woman all reflected within her dark brown eyes. But, as all who have glimpsed too much, they looked away with blushing cheeks.

"Th-thank you," Kagome muttered breathlessly.

"It was nothing," Sesshomaru insisted.

And they went on walking, pretending that nothing had happened.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru dined together that evening; in fact they had broke bread together every night that she was there – save when Kagome was unconscious for two days. There was less silence from Kagome's first night with Lord Sesshomaru. They talked over their meal, and they spoke about everything except the one subject Kagome was asked to avoid. They spoke of battles. They spoke of peaceful times (which for fortunate Kagome were all of her life until Mistress Centipede pulled her down the well). It was the story of Kagome's fifteenth birthday that Sesshomaru found both amusing and intriguing.

Sesshomaru found himself laughing while holding a slice of pickled daikon aloft in his chopsticks. "Your grandfather gave you a mummified Kappa hand for your birthday?"

Kagome chuckled into her sake glass after sipping. "Yes! I was dumbfounded by it. I love my grandfather, I really do, but he can be so eccentric! I mean, all the crazy stories he tells my friends to explain my absences …" she stopped herself short and gave Sesshomaru a startled look. _Whoops …_

However, their interlude at the stream seemed to bring a deeper understanding between the two, and Sesshomaru was gentlemanly as he approached the subject of her home. "What does your grandfather tell them?"

Kagome's face softened from panic to appreciation. "He tells them anything from my back going out to issues with insecurity or depression. I admit he's crafty, and has probably had to do some research for some of the illnesses he uses, but it seems a little much."

Sesshomaru nodded to her remarks. "He only wants to make sure that you have time to fulfill your duties here."

"I guess so."

He could sense her unease and decided to steer the conversation elsewhere. "So, tell me more about your family." Kagome felt a little more relaxed and launched into stories about Mom, Sota, and Grandpa.

* * *

That night Sesshomaru's dreams were constantly beset by the horrible memory of Sakura's death. Even long after he had rose and retreated to his balcony, Sakura's fragile moan of "I – I tried to fight back …" echoed in his mind. He stared at the half-moon hanging amidst the stars of the night's sky and thought to himself. _Would the outcome have been different had I been allowed to teach Sakura how to fight, or would he still have overpowered her? Either way, it is three hundred years too late to tell. _Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes towards the window that he knew belonged to Kagome's room. _If only she fully acknowledged the danger she was in … only realized how much strength it took to leave as she did. But why is she being so difficult about training with a blade? What is so intimidating to her? If she had that much strength, why is learning to fight so hard for her?_ He shook his head slightly and turned from her window. _Why do I find myself concerned with her?_

* * *

It was nearing midday on the fourth day of Kagome's training and a bamboo training sword flew across the dojo. Hoji inched away from the dojo floor as Sesshomaru and Kagome railed at each other. Kagome had once again questioned his discretion of teaching her the art of the blade, and at Sesshomaru's calm reassurance she had snapped. Her temper flared at the tiniest of insinuations, and Sesshomaru's patience had reached its absolute limits with it. 

"Kagome, you need to trust my judgment on this!" Sesshomaru insisted hotly about her sword training.

"Why? Why are you so concerned that I learn to use a sword? Why are you so concerned about me?"

"You need to learn to defend yourself! You cannot depend on someone to be there to save you every time you get in the line of danger!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes before countering, "Oh, so have you trained Rin?"

"No, I have not. What does it matter?"

"Because she always has to depend on you to save her every time she's in trouble. Why haven't you taught her how to fight?"

"Because she is only a child! When she is old enough I will teach her, but until them I am responsible if anything happens to her!"

"A convenient excuse!"

"Excuse! How dare you!" Sesshomaru straightened up and glared at her. Kagome returned his piercing glare with her back just as straight. Sesshomaru spoke slowly, deliberately, and with an icy tone, "Hoji, bring us each a bamboo sword." Hoji cringed at the order, not wanting to come back into range of their conflict. However, he quickly retrieved the requested items and swiftly delivered them before retreating again. Sesshomaru took the practice instruments from Hoji and handed one to Kagome. He raised his makeshift weapon into a fighting stance and said, "Defend yourself."

In a flash he struck, and Kagome's reflexes were luckily quick enough to block. He began slow as to not enrage her further nor discourage her from ever training again, yet was brutal enough to teach her a lesson. Whenever his bamboo blade made contact with her body, he lightly tapped her; letting her know that she needed improvement. Every time she blocked, he managed to tap her elsewhere. It wasn't long before Kagome stopped frozen in her tracks as Sesshomaru's practice blade came to rest gently on her throat. Her anger boiled, and she hissed the most hurtful, cruel, and disrespectful slight she could muster. "Why don't you just hit me like InuYasha did?"

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Ice trickled down Kagome's spine as she realized just how far her temper had gone this time. Sesshomaru dropped the bamboo sword and stepped closer to her. Kagome was glued to the spot with horror and the most morbid sense of interest. Sesshomaru's eyes bored into hers and he edged closer until he was two inches away from her. His breath rained down on her fiery and intense. Kagome tried to look away, overcome with guilt, but Sesshomaru reached his hand up and cupped her chin; forcing her to meet his eyes. "Why do you loose your venom on me? After all I have done for you, shown you, and given you, _freely_, do you really think that I would strike you?"

Kagome's face was red with shame. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Of course you wouldn't."

However, Sesshomaru was still deeply wounded. With a pained voice he whispered, "Obviously you don't fully believe that. It seems that I'll have to show you why I would never, _ever_ raise my hand to you." Kagome hated the torture in his voice and her eyes began to water. Sesshomaru continued to whisper to her, "That's enough now. You are going to have to learn to control that temper now that you truly possess it again."

Kagome cried and her tears splashed onto his hand. "I am so sorry, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's voice returned to its normal timbre and volume. "You wanted a reason to trust me, and I will give you one. Jaken will be along to escort you to my room near sundown. I want you to be ready and wearing the green and gold kimono that Mizaki brought you." He released her chin tenderly and turned to Hoji, whom had been transfixed by this spectacle. "Inform Jaken to bring the girl to me before sundown," he said as he strode across the dojo. With a sigh he added, "And tell Mizaki that she has won."

* * *

Kagome was still in tears when she returned to her room to find Mizaki depositing a lunch tray for her. "No thank you, Mizaki. I'm not really hungry right now," Kagome choked out through her silent tears.

Mizaki spun around and looked to Kagome, hearing the sorrow in her voice. "Good heavens, child! What is the matter?" the loving old cat cooed and opened her arms as she saw Kagome's tear-stained cheeks. Kagome rushed into Mizaki's grandmotherly embrace and relayed the story through her tears. "But my dear, why are you crying? Are you afraid of him?"

Kagome wiped at her eyes. "No, it's not that. I just … just …"

Mizaki looked to the young woman. "What?"

Kagome sighed, "I just feel guilty. I saw how badly I hurt him, and I wish I could take it back."

"Well, my dear, what is done is done. You are going to have to feel the consequences of your anger, and maybe next time you'll control it."

"That's kind of what Sesshomaru said."

Mizaki smoothed Kagome's hair as she broke the embrace. "You'll feel better after you've eaten. Do not worry, Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru is only malicious to his enemies, and it's safe to say that you are not on that list. Eat your lunch. Relax. Take a bath, and then get ready for the night. It will be all right." The feisty feline kissed the girl's brow and bowed out of her room.

Kagome took her advice. She ate her lunch, read a portion of a novel she'd brought with her, took a bath in Sesshomaru's private bath house, and finally returned to change for the evening. Rin was awaiting her to help with the elaborate kimono. "Mizaki said she'd be busy in the kitchens. I'm sorry that I can't help you with your hair." Kagome insisted that it was fine and would leave her hair down. The sky was blushing with the pink and orange hues of sundown as Rin stood on a stool and helped Kagome put on the final layer of the kimono. Kagome smoothed the green and gold silk as Jaken knocked on the door.

Rin opened the door and Jaken was just as surly as ever. "Hurry up, girl! Lord Sesshomaru should not be kept waiting!"

Kagome fought back the urge to kick Jaken, wondering if it was her newly restored anger or just an old habit. Instead she glared at him as she slipped her sandals on and said, "I'm ready to go." Kagome followed Jaken through the hallways in absolute silence as she remembered her and Sesshomaru's fight. _"You wanted a reason to trust me, and I will give you one." That's what he said. I wonder what he meant by it. How can he just prove to me that I can trust him? What could he possibly say or do? But that look in his eyes … those eyes that are so like InuYasha's, only they hold so much more in them. More pain. More sorrow. More tenderness. Who would have thought I would find Lord Sesshomaru to be tender?! The least I could do is hear him out. With all that he has done for me I have to at least hear his side of things._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Jaken's squawking.

"Girl! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled.

"I said that we have reached Lord Sesshomaru's room and that you should carry yourself with dignity as befits my great and powerful lord!"

Kagome sighed with exasperation, "Jaken, I have had my fill of your attitude tonight. Go away before I punt you across the valley." Jaken yelped and slid the door open for her. Kagome entered with grace and elegance. Sesshomaru stood against the door frame of the entrance to the balcony. The golden light of sunset reflected off his white hair and white clothing, making him look like he was cast in the same lustrous gold as his eyes. The door slid shut behind Kagome and Sesshomaru looked to her silently. Kagome slowly crossed the room. She noted a small table in the room laden with scrolls and maps and a large bed. She came to stand beside Sesshomaru. The silence unnerved her.

Without a word Sesshomaru reached his arm around her waist and directed her onto the balcony. Kagome was shocked and speechless, but Sesshomaru simply said, "Hold onto me." She felt her feet leaving the floor and quickly wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru arose into the sky, carrying Kagome with him, and headed northwest towards the nearby forest. They were not airborne long before Sesshomaru began their descent. The sun was half hidden by the surrounding mountains and the light was still giving the entire world a golden tone. The pair neared the ground in the center of a clearing. Sesshomaru gently set Kagome on her feet and wordlessly indicated for her to follow him. Kagome followed Sesshomaru across the clearing and her pulse began to hasten. _I've been here before … what are we doing here?_

They stepped into the shade of the trees and ahead of them loomed the silhouette of Sakura's grave. Sesshomaru was walking straight towards it. The guilt that had subsided was now returning to haunt Kagome. _What did I say to force this upon him? He nearly forbade me to mention her. What does she have to do with all of this?_ Sesshomaru knelt before the tombstone and he lowered his head slightly. Kagome opened her mouth cautiously. "Sesshomaru, why did you bring me here?"

Sesshomaru let out a deep, sorrowful breath. "Kagome, your accusation today wounded me in ways that you could not understand unless I brought you here. I am revealing this to you as my symbol of trust. You need to know that only four people in existence know what I am about to tell you." Sesshomaru reached inside his haori and pulled out an undamaged stick of incense. He placed it into the ground before the grave and said, "Kagome, it is time that I tell you about Sakura."


	8. Chapter 8: The Tragic Tale of Sakura

**Author's Notes:** Okay, Chapter Eight, hot off the press! Literally, I finished it like ten minutes ago and checked for errors. In fact, I found a huge one while writing this. I funked up a part in Chapter Seven. Nothing serious! I just wrote that Sesshomaru is gazing at a half-moon when it should have been crescent. I will repair that mistake later this week.  
I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks to the numerous reviewers for chapter seven!! It always makes me work harder to see so many people react to my work! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha ... you know the drill.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Tragic Tale of Sakura**

Kagome stood behind Sesshomaru as shock coursed over her like violent waves at his words. She slowly stepped towards him and smoke began to rise from the stick of incense. Kagome walked around to Sesshomaru's right and saw that he had unknowingly lit the fragrant incense he had brought. As she drew nearer, she realized that even while he knelt he was still quite imposing and even near her own height. She wrung her hands nervously as she gazed upon him. He knelt before the stone, caught somewhere between sorrow, serenity, and selfishness. Seething with guilt, Kagome whispered to him, "Sesshomaru, you don't have to do this."

Sesshomaru steeled his will. He turned his head and looked her firmly in the eye. "Yes I do. You won't understand unless I do. Only Hoji, Mizaki, Jaken, and myself know what I am about to tell you." His head leisurely faced the grave marker again and he ran his claws over the eroded engraving. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the emotional outpour and sighed, "Sakura was my sister." Sesshomaru brought his eyes back to bore into hers as he drove the message home. "My twin sister."

Kagome brought her hands to her mouth to stifle a gasp, for the admission stung her.

"She died almost three hundred years ago, before InuYasha's mother was ever born. The kimono you now wear was once hers. I was at first furious with Mizaki for giving it to you, but now I see that it was inevitable. It was inevitable since I stumbled across you that night. But I digress," Sesshomaru continued, "Sakura and I looked tremendously alike, but she had father's eyes and her markings were jade green and electric blue. We were born before the wars started, and so Mother and Father raised her like a lady. The closest she came to a blade was while watching Father instructing Hoji and I to fight.

"In fact, from the time that they were young, Hoji and Sakura wished to be betrothed. But their plans were laid to waste when a young demon lord had his father arrange a betrothal to Sakura. I don't know how that bastard saw my sister, but it happened. Hoji begged, Sakura cried, but our parents would not allow Hoji to have her hand instead." Sesshomaru sighed, "Her happiness meant everything to Hoji and me, but my friend could not compete with his rival's titles and holdings. When the time came, Sakura was given as his mate. Goyoumaru took her to his castle after the union, and Hoji was blind drunk for two solid weeks thereafter. He was devastated. I had an ominous feeling about the union, but Goyoumaru seemed to adore Sakura. I still didn't trust him and I had a very good cause.

"It was about three months after Sakura left home that Hoji and I were sent to deliver belated gifts …

_Sakura welcomed Hoji and Sesshomaru warmly after they unloaded their parcels. She hugged them both tightly. "Oh! It's so wonderful to see familiar faces! I've missed you both so much!" _

_Sesshomaru smiled at her and asked, "Where's Goyoumaru? I thought he would be here to greet us as well."_

_Sakura became very nervous and shifty. "He's out with a hunting party. They won't return until late."_

_Hoji lifted up a stack of parcels and asked, "Where should I put these?"_

_Sakura walked up and took them from him, "Oh, Hoji, I'll take those." She turned with the packages in her arms and tripped. The boxes and wrapped linens went flying and Sakura tumbled to the ground. _

_Hoji sprung forward and lifted her up. "Lady Sakura, be careful!" He gazed upon her with the innocence of his unrequited love for her, and she met his look with deep regret. _

_Their visit was cordial and quite brief. Sesshomaru saw the looks on their faces and did not want to make them suffer further. They left; unaware of the danger that Sakura was in. That night when Goyoumaru returned, a servant relayed the incident about Sakura and Hoji to his master. Goyoumaru was furious. He burst into Sakura's room in a fit of blind, jealous rage._

_"You whore! Flirting with that lowly scum in my house!" he shouted as he advanced on her._

_"Goyoumaru, it was nothing! He helped me up!" Sakura pleaded, but she began to cringe at his presence._

_Goyoumaru seized her wrist violently and howled, "You will address me properly in my house!"_

_"Lord Goyoumaru, he helped me to my feet after I fell! It was nothing!" she shouted back at him._

_"Don't raise your voice to me, woman!" he hissed, and then raised his hand and struck her across the mouth. _

_As blood trickled down her chin, a light lit in Sakura's eyes that had never been there before. The thought of her pride, her family, her brother's wrath, and her self-respect gave her the strength to ball her fist and slam it with all her might square into her husband's jaw. "I am the daughter of Lord InuTaisho, and **no one** has the right to strike **me**!" she growled with wrath._

_However, her courageous display merely enraged Goyoumaru further. He began to beat her mercilessly, howling wild accusations of infidelity and dishonor. Sakura put up a tremendous fight, but she could not withstand his onslaught. When Goyoumaru was satisfied that she had received full punishment, in complete darkness Sakura fled the castle on weak and feeble legs. She trod through forests, and even crawled across the bridge spanning the river, until some time the next day her family's home came into sight._

_Sesshomaru and Hoji sparred in the gardens as the warm summer breeze blew. A sound in the trees startled Sesshomaru and he turned with his sword raised. Out of the trees stumbled Sakura. Her hair was tangled, her kimono snagged and torn, and her skin which should have been like alabaster was now bloodied and bruised. Sesshomaru dropped his blade._

_"Sakura!" Sesshomaru choked as he ran over and cradled his twin. Her nose was broken and bleeding, her lips swollen and busted open, and her breathing was ragged and congested; suggesting broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung. Dark bruises marred her once luminous skin. The smell of death was closing in on her, and Sesshomaru knew who had committed such a horrible act against his sister._

_Sakura shook as she clutched to him for safety. She croaked weakly, "I – I tried to fight back …"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes began to water. "What has he done to you!?" he roared in fear and rage._

_But Sakura began to convulse and cough up blood as Sesshomaru held her tight and wept. "No!" he shouted. Hoji stood above them silently weeping for his soon to be lost love, knowing there was nothing to be done to save her. Sakura's heartbeat slowed to a stop and Sesshomaru rocked back and forth holding her body. "No! No! Sakura! SAKURA!" He howled incoherently with the agony of having lost a piece of himself. It was the screams of his pain that drew the attention of Lord InuTaisho, Lady Ikuyo, and Mizaki. _

_The three stumbled upon the scene and were horrorstruck. InuTaisho joined his son's unintelligible howling. Lady Ikuyo stumbled forward and pried Sakura's body from Sesshomaru's grasp as she wailed. Mizaki yowled like a wounded cat as she wept for the child she was once nanny to. InuTaisho regained enough sense to demand of his son, "Who is responsible for this atrocity? Sesshomaru, tell me who did this to my daughter!?"_

_Sesshomaru arose mechanically and gave his father a fierce look. He never said a word. Sesshomaru looked to Hoji, and inclined his head towards Goyoumaru's castle. _

_Hoji nodded and the two fled with swords at their hip. _

Kagome was sobbing by the time Sesshomaru stopped. He turned to her and asked gently, "Does the truth startle you?"

Her shoulders shook as she answered. "Yes, but it saddens me more than anything," she blubbered. She wiped away the tears that doused her cheeks. "What happened to Goyoumaru?"

Sesshomaru's face, even after nearly three centuries, became wrathful at the sound of the name. The same loathing and hatred that flickered the night he discovered that his bastard half brother had strayed upon the same path as his sister's murderer arose to distort his perfect face. But as he parted his lips to answer her, a change became reflected in his expression. Sesshomaru's face softened as he thought of those actions being told to Kagome. "I would prefer that you didn't hear that. It's too terrible for you to hear … however you know what I am capable of, and I made sure that he paid dearly for murdering Sakura." He couldn't bear to terrify Kagome by describing himself standing before the remnants of Goyoumaru's body, showered in blood, ablaze with ferocity, and aching with sorrow.

"I understand," Kagome mumbled quietly through her tears. She could imagine what the full brunt of Sesshomaru's vengeance would bring upon one's head. Despite knowing this dark, menacing, vengeful side of him, she now understood his suffering and was fully aware that he felt all things. Kagome, seized by an impulse that surprised the both of them, rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and shoulders, hugging him tightly. Her sympathy and regret poured from her as she leaked tears into his twilit hair. She wept for his pain, as she had wanted to since the moment beside the stream. "I am so sorry about Sakura," she sobbed into his hair.

Sesshomaru leaned his head into her as he hurriedly whispered, "Do you now see why I saved you from InuYasha and the lizard demon? Do you see why you must be able to defend yourself? Do you understand how deeply your words wounded me today?"

Kagome's tears began with a new intensity as he finished his last question. "Please forgive me," she begged him from the depths of her soul, "I am so sorry for how I've behaved. You have done so much to help me and I have been a total brat. I'm sorry for what I said to you. I had no right to accuse you of such behavior!" Kagome's voice became weak as she whispered yet again, "I am so sorry about your sister." Sesshomaru slid his arm around her and Kagome felt his clawed hand weave into her hair softly. She was startled by this action.

Sesshomaru simply whispered, "I forgive you. Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome caught herself smiling softly. "No. Thank you for trusting me with this."

The last wisps of smoke from the incense arose in serpentine coils as Sesshomaru and Kagome knelt beside Sakura's grave embracing each other.

* * *

Sango's shoulders slumped as the group departed yet another village. In Sango's eyes, all the huts and houses were starting to blur together. All she saw were more dead ends. Miroku reached over and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It's only been a week, Sango. We'll find her. I promise." 

Sango sighed heavily, "I just wish I knew how to find Sesshomaru. He knows what happened to her. There's no trail. There are no clues other than the fact that he found her."

"Stop turning it over in your mind. You are going to make yourself sick worrying so much."

Kilala mewed and nuzzled Sango's ankles reassuringly. Sango smiled at the two-tail for trying to cheer her up. Her smile faded as her eyes fell upon Shippo walking a few paces ahead of them. With the loss of Kagome and the devastation of InuYasha's betrayal, Shippo had withdrawn and lacked his usual buoyant attitude. His tail even seemed less bushy. Sango's face sobered. _We have to find Kagome. Shippo is suffering not knowing what happened to her. With her, he may be able to work past this situation_. Sango looked to the skies. _We need you, Kagome. Where have you gone?_

* * *

InuYasha stood on a boulder beside a river and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. He held it before him and observed the rusty, nicked blade. He swung it once, twice, and a third time hoping that he could coax the sword into its majestic form. However, his efforts were in vain. _Damn it! What's wrong with this thing? It hasn't worked in a week!_ InuYasha returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath and in a huff he sat on the boulder. He crossed his arms and glared across the river. Sunset came and went as InuYasha contemplated his options. He looked to the sky at moonrise. _It's almost the new moon. I have to hurry …_ InuYasha heard a cow mooing in the distance. _Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Who else would know why the sword would be acting up than the man who made it! I'll find Totosai. He can tell me what is wrong with the Tetsusaiga._ InuYasha arose slowly and stretched. He sprang across the river and sprinted in the direction of Totosai's forge. _If I run all night and all day, I should reach him tomorrow around moonrise._

* * *

Mizaki walked outside of the castle into the feeble light of a waning sickle moon and called into the distance, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome!" _What could be taking him so long? _She called again and was answered, but not from anyone she sought.

Hoji had heard her calling to her lord and his guest and came to investigate. "They are still at the grave, Mizaki."

"Well I figured that much, Hoji. But why have they been gone so long?" Mizaki frowned.

"You know as well as I do that what he took her out there for is no easy matter for him."

Mizaki sighed deeply, "I know." However the old cat composed herself and said, "Beside, their dinner is getting cold."

Hoji put a hand to the feline's shoulder. "I don't think he'll mind much tonight if it is. He may not have much of an appetite after reliving that horror for Kagome's sake."

"I just hope that after hearing his side of things that she'll keep her temper in check and realized the terrible danger he saved her from."

Hoji chucked, "Kagome doesn't seem that stupid."

"I know, but she is as stubborn as Sesshomaru."

"She doesn't fear him, and that is what makes her so damn admirable," Hoji said with a wry grin.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked back to the castle at a leisurely pace without disturbing their quiet surroundings with useless prattle. They felt as they did beside the stream; understanding each other without a single word. She felt completely at ease with the world and with him. Her anger, which always seemed so close to the surface the past few days, had subsided. Sesshomaru looked to her and saw more than the helpless, impulsive girl he rescued a week or so before. He saw a strong woman; willful and beautiful. _Beautiful? Did I really just think that? Why should I dispute the truth? She is quite breathtaking ... especially when she isn't in those ridiculous garments._ He felt a strange tug at his chest and was astonished when it couldn't be described as guilt or sorrow. _However, she has definitely brought more than I bargained for._

Kagome found herself transfixed by Sesshomaru as they walked along. She tried to imagine what Sakura would have looked like by studying his features. She found that she could mentally reconstruct his twin's countenance, except for the eyes … she had no clue what Sakura's eyes would have looked like. As she studied Sesshomaru's face she found her sight lingering on the curve of his lips, the strong line of his jaw, or the hypnotic pools of molten gold that were his intense eyes. _Those eyes tell so much more than his brother's … InuYasha's eyes were filled with doubt, anger, and insecurity. Sesshomaru's eyes show me everything. His pride. His laughter. His confidence. His trust. His hate. His love. Love?_

"So," Sesshomaru said faintly to break the peaceful silence, "why is it that you are intimidated by a sword?"

Kagome answered before she knew she spoke the truth, "Most of it is my own insecurity. It seems to take so much strength to fight with a sword, and I think at times that I don't possess enough to be worthy of a sword."

"Why do you doubt yourself?"

Again, the answer rolled off her tongue. "InuYasha."

But rather than chastising her, he was encouraging and supportive. "It is understandable, but I know that you have great strength; more than enough to wield a blade. Sakura never thought she had the strength to fight back until the situation presented itself, and she did. Rather than give up and accept his violence, she tried to defend herself. With time, Kagome, you will realize your full potential, and you will see that it was not you who displayed weakness the night InuYasha hit you. It was InuYasha that was weak, and you were strong."

Kagome finally voiced a question that had whizzed through her mind so many nights. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Miroku and Sango hadn't been there to intervene."

"Well, Kagome, tell me what you would have done if no one had been there."

She thought a moment. "It would have ended badly but I would have fought back in any way that I could. I would have fought and I would have left."

Sesshomaru looked to her. "I'm glad you're being honest with yourself."

A voice rang out through the trees. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome!" Mizaki's calls echoed to their location and the pair looked to each other.

"Seems we've started to worry them," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru lifted her with his single arm and said, "We should be getting back." He broke into a dead run through the forest as Kagome held to him tightly.

* * *

The next morning Sesshomaru watched Kagome and Hoji sparring with bamboo blades from the sidelines of the dojo and his eyes were filled with pride at her already apparent improvement. Trusting his judgment and acknowledging her doubt helped Kagome approach a blade with more courage and determination. _She is far from being proficient, but she is not making the same careless mistakes that she was prone to. Her swings are more confident and her blocking is more accurate already. Kagome is beginning to trust her intuition. _His golden stare followed her around the dojo as she matched Hoji hit for hit and block for block.

Kagome felt her ears burn slightly as if someone was watching her. She turned her attention from her "opponent" to her instructor. Kagome caught Sesshomaru watching her intently and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She smiled shyly as he gave her an approving smirk. Suddenly Hoji used his bamboo blade to knock her feet out from under her. Kagome fell right on her rump and threw Hoji a smoldering glare.

Hoji said, "You need to keep your mind on your opponent. Your guard was down and in a battle that could land you in a grave."

Kagome's blush became one of embarrassment and she muttered, "Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Hoji reached a hand out to her and said, "You weren't thinking. That's the problem."

"I'm sorry," she said while taking his hand, "I'll try to not get distracted."

Hoji pulled her to her feet and quirked a brow at her playfully, "Oh, I know my good looks are hard to resist, but you have to concentrate on your training."

Kagome giggled at his joke, and joined in the laugh, "Well, as Yoda says 'do or do not, there is no try.'"

Hoji asked, "Who is Yoda? He sounds wise indeed."

Kagome laughed softly, "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

They returned to their routine as Sesshomaru felt a twinge of an emotion he had never felt before: Jealousy.

* * *

The sun was setting behind a cluster of barren hills as InuYasha entered the valley housing Totosai's forge. Lights flickered in the enormous demon bones of Totosai's home. _Ah, so the old fart is home_. InuYasha dashed across the smoldering, steaming ground until he stood before the gaping skull. "Totosai!" he called. "Totosai! I need to talk to you!"

The figure of an old demon with bulging eyes bearing a long blacksmith's hammer soon appeared in the entryway. "Ah, InuYasha … Myoga warned me that you might come to see me," Totosai croaked.

"It doesn't matter right now. The Tetsusaiga is broken," InuYasha growled.

"My God … You haven't snapped it in half again, have you?" Totosai demanded.

"No, nothing like that. It won't transform anymore. Something's worn off or something," InuYasha said defensively.

Totosai shook his head. "It isn't broken."

"Yes it is, Totosai! It won't transform!" InuYasha shouted as he drew the sword and shook it around like before.

"InuYasha, stop making a complete fool of yourself. I know that you're good at it, but please, spare me this waste of time," Totosai groaned.

"But my sword doesn't work, Totosai! Do something!"

"It's not broken. I cannot fix what is not broken," Totosai stated calmly.

InuYasha finally stopped shouting and demanding and actually listened. "Then what the hell is going on with the Tetsusaiga?"

Totosai affixed him with a disgusted glare. "The sword has rejected you." InuYasha just stared at him dumbly. "Myoga came to me five days ago and told me about your schism with Kagome and the others. He also told me that you slapped her."

"But I just …"

"No, InuYasha, spare me the excuses! You broke the cardinal rule of Tetsusaiga's enchantment. The sword was made to protect the weak. As soon as you hit that girl, the sword no longer recognized you as its owner. It will remain in its rusty, decrepit form in your hands forever," Totosai explained and then abruptly turned on his heel. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am a busy man."

"Wait! Totosai, please!" InuYasha pleaded.

"No," Totosai spoke without even turning around. "You have burned all your bridges. Your father would be ashamed of you." Totosai went back into his forge and InuYasha left with his head hung low.


	9. Chapter 9: Hide and Seek

**Author's Notes:** At long FREAKING last I have been left alone for more than fifteen minutes to write!! Once I was left alone I was able to finish this chapter quite quickly, and I even threw in a bonus scene for my fans. :) This chapter took me a week longer than expected due to midterms and a wave of incompetence that people turned to me to remedy ... So I added a little something that was going to be in Chapter Ten as compensation. Thank you all for your patience and reviews. I enjoyed reading all of them. :)  
My deepest apologies for the delays. I'm on spring break, so expect another update soon.

Read, review, ENJOY:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Hide and Seek**

A man with wavy black hair stood at the edge of a cliff top admiring a cluster of green gems in his hand. His red eyes rolled across the gems and focused on the eye in the back of his hand. His strange jagged armor glinted softly in the dwindling moonlight. This armor was laced about his body and arched over his shoulders. A greater eye was cradled in his chest plate. The eye was as red and unfeeling as those in the man's skull. But this was no man standing at the verge of a cliff. Naraku stood peering into the aura crystals that were given to Miroku by Gakusanjin and then stolen by Mouryoumaru. He was pleased by Hakudoushi and Mouryoumaru's recent acquisition, but soon his attention was shifted from the crystals to a dark mass in the sky. A swarm of Saimyosho approached their master swiftly and before long the leader flew ahead to Naraku's ear. He inclined his head toward the demon wasp as it began to issue forth an excited, rapid buzzing. Naraku's eyes glistened with an ominous light as the Saimyosho relayed its story. And when the eager buzzing slowed to a stop, Naraku's malicious, excited laughter resonated across the horizon.

When the laughter ceased, Naraku issued orders. "Keep an eye on her. I want to know if she leaves the castle. Tell Kanna to be on the alert. Hakudoushi and Mouryoumaru should be fine on their own as long as InuYasha doesn't have his little bitch by his side. Watch him as well." The Saimyosho rejoined the flock and Naraku was aglow with perverse satisfaction.

* * *

Sango reclined in a hot spring as the thin arc of the sickle moon twinkled in the water. She sighed deeply as the warm water eased her tired muscles after a long day of searching, but no matter how much the water soothed her bare body it could do nothing to calm her distraught mind. Despite Miroku's constant reassurances that they would find Kagome safe and sound, her hope was dissipating quickly. Sango could no longer stem the flow of tears that she had held at bay since daybreak. With her face cradled in her hands, Sango wept and wept. _I should have followed her. I should have made sure that she made it home! If I don't find her I'll never be able to forgive myself!_ She felt a few strands of her hair being lifted and she stiffened. _Damn it, Miroku! This is not the time!_ Sango clenched her fist and spun about to pummel the culprit, but her attack was abruptly stopped when she saw that it was Shippo. 

"Oh!" she squeaked. "Shippo, you startled me!"

Shippo looked to her with innocent and sullen eyes as he spoke in a morose tone. "I was just trying to comfort you. I miss her, too."

"Sorry, Shippo," Sango said apologetically. "I thought that you were Miroku trying to grope me," she admitted.

"Nah, he's too worried about you to try to touch your butt."

"There's a shock," Sango chimed. "Ahh, Shippo, I just think we're wasting time going through all these villages, but what else can we do? How do you track down someone like Sesshomaru?"

Shippo sat beside the spring and rubbed his chin while he contemplated their situation. The tip of his fluffy tail curled back and forth as the little fox scoured his brain for a solution. He began to pet Sango's hair absent-mindedly as he thought, hoping to trick himself into thinking Kagome was by his side, but the texture of Sango's hair was too different to fool himself. Finally Shippo's tail was still and he stopped caressing Sango's straight locks. He stood and spoke in a tone that seemed much too grown-up for him, "I'll talk with Miroku about this. Just enjoy your bath, Sango."

"Thank you, Shippo," she said gratefully.

Shippo turned and began to stride through the shrubs. He wandered back into camp as Miroku put a kettle of water over the fire. Miroku rummaged through the bag of food that Kagome left. He spied Shippo entering camp. "Well, Shippo, it seems that that we're almost out of Kagome's ninja snacks. There are only a few cups of ramen, a bag of chips, three boxes of Pocky, and a bag of Azuki beans left. Looks like I'll have to earn some money in the next village."

Shippo nodded to the monk and said, "And after that, I want you to find Hachi."

"What?" Miroku asked. He looked to Shippo and fully observed that a great change had come over the young fox. They had been so wrapped up in their search for Kagome that no one had noticed how grown-up Shippo was starting to look. He looked taller and his face had matured. Shippo was giving the impression of a young demon rather than a child. "Why should I find Hachi?"

Shippo sat before the fire with his arms crossed. "This journey is beginning to exhaust Sango. We are finding only dead ends and she needs a break. We need to have Hachi take us to Totosai."

"Why Totosai?"

"Of all the humans or demons we have encountered, Totosai is the only one who has had prior dealings with Sesshomaru."

Miroku perked up. "I get it now, Shippo! He may know how to find him, or could at least point us in the right direction! Oh, why didn't we think of it sooner?" Miroku tossed the fox a Cup O'Noodles and smiled. "Good thinking, Shippo."

* * *

Sesshomaru prowled about the perimeter of the dojo, eyeing the movements of Kagome and Hoji. The strange sensation of jealousy that flared inside him yesterday still tickled at his chest and belly, and he marveled at it. _Jealousy … envy … Hoji is no threat to me. Why do I care about this human girl?_ His eyes looked to her left cheek to see the faint remains of that terrible bruise. After ten days it had faded to a slight yellowish-purple smear no larger than a small dumpling._ Ah, Sesshomaru, you know very well just how she got under your skin. Her plight hit way too close to home. Her abilities seemed too good to be true. But there is something about her so intriguing, so alluring, so beautiful … her fire. She is able to burn so bright when others would have flickered and gone out. Her strength captivates me._ The echoing clack of practice swords was replaced by giggling and laughter, bringing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts and into the present.

Hoji and Kagome were chuckling over some silly mistake. Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention and didn't know what had transpired … nor did he care. All he knew is that jealousy rushed through him and he wanted Hoji gone from his sight. "Hoji, leave us," Sesshomaru ordered abruptly in a cold tone that was near his usual timbre. However there was something slightly wrathful in his voice that could be heard by a trained ear. Hoji heard this waiver and gave Sesshomaru a confused glance. Sesshomaru did not respond verbally. He simply nodded his head toward the door, and Hoji obeyed.

Kagome looked around nervously. "Am I done for the day?" she asked calmly.

Sesshomaru stepped toward a sword rack and answered her. "Not yet, Kagome." He selected a lightweight sword and lifted it into his hand. Sesshomaru then walked to Kagome. He held the sword out to Kagome. "You shall fight against me today."

Her face visibly became panicked. "Bu-but, you just picked up a blade. All I have is this bamboo thing!"

"Calm down. This is for you," he said to her lightly and then held the sword out to her. "Trade me. Today you graduate to a blade, and this way you won't feel as intimidated by me." Kagome carefully took the sword from Sesshomaru's hand and held the practice sword out to him. After Sesshomaru took the mock bamboo blade she secured the sword's scabbard to the waist of her hakama. She looked to Sesshomaru and he bowed to her. Kagome returned the bow before beginning their practice. She drew her sword, the sound of ringing metal echoed through the dojo, and Sesshomaru held the mock sword at the ready. "Remember, I'm a novice," Kagome decided to remind him in her anxiety.

"It is not the teacher's place to humiliate and overpower a student. Come at me when you are ready," he spoke reassuringly.

Kagome nodded and took her usual offensive stance: feet firmly apart with her sword lifted to her right shoulder. She took several deep, cleansing breaths in an attempt to clear her mind. _This is not a battle to the death. He is gauging your progress. Don't worry._ Kagome swung at him swiftly and Sesshomaru blocked her move without so much as an eyelid twitching. And so they went around the dojo, Kagome would attack and Sesshomaru would block. The poor bamboo sword was getting nicked and gouged along the way. As he defended from her advances Sesshomaru would critique her movements, form, and technique. "Excellent posture," he would say with one swing, but with the next, "Your footing is unstable. I could knock you off your feet." He let her back him almost to the opposite wall of the dojo until he finally said, "Now take a defensive posture, Kagome. I will now attack." Their positions switched in a blink. He swung at her while Kagome defended. She blocked side attacks, frontal attacks, overhand attacks while he constantly spoke about her stance. "Your grip is firm, but your reflexes need work." With each block the bamboo became thinner and thinner. Kagome's blade whittled away at it until finally he swung at her and it was sliced in half. Without a second thought he drew Tenseiga, knowing that he could never harm her with it, and continued the exercise. The blades clashed again and again. Kagome's back was nearing the wall when Sesshomaru leaped backward. He landed ghostly, silently halfway across the floor from her. He held the sword horizontally before him, holding it at waist level, and he called to her. "Charge me, Kagome. Charge and attack with everything you have."

Kagome was oddly spellbound by Sesshomaru. His aura radiated and filled the large fighting hall. She could almost smell it. It was powerful. It was regal. It was hypnotic. It was beautiful, just like the demon it belonged to, and she did not fear it. She was entranced by it. Kagome's breath left her and she was almost overcome by a flood of emotions as she saw Sesshomaru staring at her. He stood there wearing his usual white and red garments accompanied by the large pelt of white fur. He wore his yellow and indigo sash, but no armor. His golden eyes were fixed upon hers. The fire in his eyes burned her in places she had forgotten. Or perhaps she never discovered them. InuYasha never made her feel that way.

"Kagome, attack," he called to her again.

Coming back to herself, Kagome raised her sword and broke into a sprint. Her hair flew in ebony streaks behind her as the fabric of her hakama flapped from the force of her movement. Her eyes were locked to his as she ran across the dojo. Kagome came into range of Sesshomaru and prepared to strike. She inhaled for the attacked when she felt a foot fly out of a sandal. Immediately Kagome felt gravity pulling her down as her momentum still pushed her towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw the broken sandal fly out from behind Kagome and he dropped Tenseiga. His hand flew out to cradle her as she collided heavily into his chest and stomach. Kagome looked up to him slowly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to her, "Are you just clumsy around me?"

Kagome blushed and then mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"I'm joking with you. Your sandal broke. Perhaps footwear like mine would be best for someone so clumsy," he smirked at her.

_Oh my God, he's joking with me … Is he **flirting** with me??_ Kagome blushed brighter as she realized that she didn't mind at all if he was.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, "Can you walk?"

_Is he concerned over something this trivial?_ "I'm fine," she smiled as her complexion returned to a normal shade, "Thanks for catching me again."

He smiled back gently, "You are welcome."

_Wow! A real smile! It looks good on him. He looks so … handsome. KAGOME! What are you thinking??_ Kagome's cheeks blushed bright red all over again.

Sesshomaru noted how she blushed intensely for a second time. _What is she thinking to cause such a deep blush? But she looks so alluring …_ Sesshomaru blushed slightly and turned away, but not before Kagome saw. He set her back on her feet and said, "That is enough for today. Will I see you at dinner?" He bent to retrieve Tenseiga.

Kagome, half-embarrassed and half-surprised, wrung her hands a little and softly said, "Yeah, if you want me to join you."

"Yes, I do," he answered gently. Sesshomaru bowed and left the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped onto the tatami mats of his private bath. His bare, clawed feet felt a cool lingering dampness in the floor. He inhaled and detected traces of Kagome's gentle scent. _It's sandalwood and lotus blossoms; wind and rain … What a tangled web I have spun. I stand here breathing in her scent, longing for her presence, and aching for her company. What have I done? _He slowly began to disrobe. Sesshomaru laid the fluffy white pelt carefully on a side table and it was followed closely by his red and white haori. A set of fine clothes had been laid out for Lord Sesshomaru to wear, but his mind was far from clothing as he loosened his hakama and let it drop to the floor. Sesshomaru stepped out of his pants, grabbed them, and placed them beside the fur. He retrieved a wash basin and filled it with fresh water. He began to wash himself as his mind wandered again. _How could InuYasha have even thought to raise a hand to a woman like Kagome? She is intelligent, courageous, feisty, and beautiful. I never thought that I, Sesshomaru, would live to see such a regal mortal … one worthy of my respect._ He sighed after washing his face. _I haven't opened up to anyone after Sakura died. The only reason Jaken knows of my twin is because he overheard Mizaki and I fighting about her belongings. _Sesshomaru turned from the basin and stepped into the warm spring water. He submerged himself to his waist and ran his hand through the water. _How could this have happened?_ Sesshomaru bent his knees and lowered his whole body into the clear water. He stretched himself out along the bottom of the pool and lay there, staring at the ceiling through the water. His hair snaked about him in the water and tiny, crystal-like bubbles escaped from his nose. _I invited her here to gain her trust so that she would use her powers to aid my quest to destroy Naraku, and now look at what has happened. How did she captivate me? How did I end up caring about her happiness and safety?_ Sesshomaru put his hand to his chest. _I can't forget how she felt against me …_ He put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. _How can I face her tonight?_

* * *

Kagome sat motionless as Mizaki ran a comb through her long black tresses. She sighed heavily and the clever old feline slowed her movements. "Is there something the matter, dear?" Mizaki asked kindly.

With a twinge of guilt, Kagome lied. "No. I'm just tired." _She means well, but I'm not even fully sure what the matter is. Why does the slightest glance from Sesshomaru wreak havoc within me? His eyes are so wild and passionate, so confident. Oh what is happening to me? When he told me about his sister it nearly tore me apart. I know that even though he wasn't showing it that he was suffering inside. Sakura's death will never stop hurting him because she was his twin. He feels her absence every day, every minute, every second. Who can blame him? I won't. I could never judge him about that. Oh Kagome, what is going on? Why do you care so much about him? Well, he only saved my life, took me in, sheltered me, and is teaching me to defend myself. He has treated me as a guest; even an equal. Sesshomaru isn't just the heartless killing machine I thought he was. He has shown me so much kindness in only this short amount of time. But none of this can explain how he makes me feel! I can talk with him for hours without having to worry about him pouting. He was even joking with me today. Sesshomaru the Comedian! Who would have guessed? But that was more than joking. **I'm** not even that naïve. He blushed. I know he did! But why? Why am I so attracted to him? When I landed against him today, he felt like silk and steel, and I couldn't help but wonder if his entire body felt like that. Is this some sort of sick, cosmic joke that I would spend all of that time playing second fiddle to Kikyo only to end up falling for InuYasha's brother? _Kagome audibly gasped._ What am I thinking? Am I falling for Sesshomaru?_

Mizaki quirked her brow at Kagome while she finished arranging her hair. "Are you sure you're all right, child?"

Kagome composed herself and lied again. "Yeah, I'm just thinking." Kagome lowered her head slightly. _How can I face him tonight?_ She looked at her hands and the sleeves of her new kimono. The outer layer was pale lavender accented with pink koi. It was very feminine, and Kagome liked it very much. _I'll have to remember to thank Sesshomaru again for the beautiful clothes._

"Okay, turn around and I'll put some make-up on you," Mizaki said cheerfully, hoping to lift Kagome's woeful mood, but Kagome just faced her without much interest. As Mizaki applied the cosmetics to the young woman she couldn't help but noticed that Kagome's expression was mechanical and vacant. _It's as if she is preoccupied by something out of her reach. What could be bothering her?_ Mizaki was nearly done with Kagome's make-up when there was a gentle knock on the door. "Rin dear, please get the door. It's probably Hoji to escort Kagome to the dining hall."

Rin did as she was asked. However the child did not greet Hoji, but gave an exuberant cry of, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome gasped somewhere between horror and delight. Her cheeks immediately flushed a brilliant pink that was easily seen even with the make-up. Mizaki raised an eyebrow at the young woman's blush as one-plus-one became two. _I see now …_ Mizaki smiled_ … What does Lord Sesshomaru think of all this?_

Kagome turned from Mizaki as Lord Sesshomaru stepped into the room. He was dressed in a navy blue haori and hakama tied by a white sash, and his signature white fur was slung elegantly over his right shoulder. The haori was accented around the neck and sleeve cuffs by two thin white stripes. A white crane was embroidered on the left of the haori so that it gracefully adorned his ribs and stomach. Sesshomaru bowed to Kagome genially and she returned the courtesy. As they arose they drank in the looks of each other. Kagome caught his eyes and smiled; for not only was she taken with him, she noticed that something was different.

"You pulled your hair up," Kagome said softly. "I've never seen you tie back your hair." Indeed, Lord Sesshomaru, with Hoji's assistance, pulled his hair into a high pony tail much like his late father's.

"I felt unconventional tonight," he said with a slight smile and his eyes burned with his true feelings for the woman standing before him. "In fact, this feeling also compelled me to escort you to dinner myself." Sesshomaru held his hand out to her. "Are you ready, Kagome?"

Mizaki was stunned as Kagome giggled like a schoolgirl and took his hand. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome warmly as she slipped her sandals onto her feet.

"You had better walk to my right in case you fall again. I know how clumsy you are around me," Sesshomaru teased Kagome and she giggled again.

Mizaki's mouth opened slightly from disbelief at this sight. _I don't believe it! He's just as attracted to her! Why didn't I see it before?_ Mizaki found herself smiling as the pair left the room unaware that they still clasped each other's hand. The demoness' heart swelled in her chest as she remembered this grown demon when he was only a pup. She recalled times when he and Sakura, no taller than her waist, would cry and cry whenever their mother or father had to leave for diplomatic meetings. She remembered Sesshomaru's first broken arm, his first sword. Mizaki saw in her mind when this man would beg her for sweets as a child and then shower her with kisses before bedtime … and how shattered he was when his twin died. And she realized she had never seen him like this before. _So, this is what my little Sesshomaru looks like in love …_

* * *

It was long after dinner as Sesshomaru wandered through the castle barefoot and pondering. He was restless and unable to focus on a single thing … well, almost. _Kagome has been here for ten days. It is almost time for her to come to a decision. But what if her decision is not to stay with me? I cannot force her to stay, but I do not wish for her to leave me. I have become attached to her, care for her, but I do not regret it._ A strange, stifled sound reached his ears and they twitched. He could smell tears in the air. _Someone is crying …_ Sesshomaru walked in the direction of the muffled sobs. With each step he came closer to Rin and Kagome's rooms. His pace quickened. _Is something wrong with Rin? Is Kagome okay?_ Sesshomaru's strides became longer and faster. The closer he came to the source of the cries, the more he realized that the muted sobs were not those of a child but of a woman. _What could have upset her? Why is Kagome crying?_ He slowed to a stop before Kagome's door, where he had left her just hours before, and knocked quietly. Sesshomaru heard her gasp and asked in confusion, "Is someone there?" 

"Kagome, it is Sesshomaru. May I come in?" he whispered.

Sesshomaru heard footsteps and then the door slid open a crack to reveal Kagome in her modern pajamas. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Her eyes looked red and puffy.

"It is I who should be asking that. I heard you crying. Are you all right?"

Kagome sighed, "It's nothing."

"If you are in tears, it is obviously upsetting you. May I enter your room, please?" he asked softly.

It was the last word that caught her ear. _Please._ Kagome had never heard Sesshomaru use that word in a polite manner. Whenever she had heard it, if ever, it had been condescending and satirical. _Please._ It struck her. The tone in his voice resounded inside her. _Please._ It was like he begged to help her, to hear her pain, to be a confidant. Kagome slid the door open and whispered, "Please come in."

Sesshomaru walked in and shut the door as Kagome waltzed back to her bed mat. She sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. He knelt down in front of Kagome as her tears began again. His heart clenched and he was still amazed at the depth of his affection for her. "Kagome, what is wrong?" he asked delicately. She simply shook her head and cried, knocking a few strands of hair in front of her face. Sesshomaru reached out and moved her hair behind her ear. In a flash, Kagome scrambled to him. She nuzzled herself to him and released her restrained cries. Sesshomaru, as if governed by reflex, wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her hair. "What is wrong? Tell me, Kagome. Please tell me." _She's tearing my heart from my chest with every tear._

Kagome sobbed incoherently into his fur and laced her arms around his ribs. It was a few seconds before she could give an intelligible answer. Her voice shuddered as she choked out, "He hit me, Sesshomaru."

"Oh, Kagome," he sighed and stroked her hair. "You have had so much to occupy your mind these last ten days, haven't you?" She nodded weakly. _She hasn't really tackled this in her heart yet. Her mind knows, her body knows … but she hasn't fully grieved. It is time._ "Cry, Kagome. After this you will feel better. You can truly heal once you expel these tears. We have all been telling you what to do since you got here, including me, and you haven't had a chance to cry about it. Cry. I'm here for you."

Kagome cried and howled, muffling her screams of grief and anger with his fur. Her body trembled with her grief, and Sesshomaru held her steady. Kagome was torn. She mainly wept and shrieked for the final stage of accepting InuYasha's crime, but a part of her was in distress over newfound feelings for the demon she clung to. _Just cry, Kagome,_ she told herself, _you need to release these feelings._ Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers through her smooth ebony hair while she wept, and with every caress her sobs lessened. Finally, Kagome simply sniffed and shivered a little. She slowly looked up to Sesshomaru. Her eyes were red and glistened from the remains of her tears. He still thought her to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you." She settled herself against him once again, leaning her head onto his chest as her hand found its way to his fur. _It's so fluffy … so soft._ She began petting it without a thought. "Sesshomaru, what brought you to my room?" she asked.

"I heard someone crying. I smelled your tears."

"Did you know it was me?"  
"Not at first, but it did not take me long to figure it out."

Kagome looked up and Sesshomaru tilted his head down to match her gaze. She reached up without warning and pulled the hairsticks from his pony tail that secured the leather tie. His hair tumbled down around his shoulders in a glorious cascade of shimmering white hair. She smiled at him. "That's better."

Sesshomaru half-smiled at her back. "Don't you like it up?"

"I'm just not used to it," she said while stifling a yawn and then laid her head against his chest again. "Sesshomaru, can I ask you an honest question?"

"Absolutely."

She yawned again and then asked, "Why are you letting me cry on your shoulder?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her question. _Do I dare answer her? I know the truth, but could she fully handle my answer? She trusts me … I do not wish to lie to her._ He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. _I will answer her, no matter the consequences._ "Because I …" Sesshomaru began to answer before a soft, feminine snore reached his ears. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a peacefully sleeping Kagome cuddled into his white fur. He smiled to himself at the sight of her. Sesshomaru kept his hold on her as he gently leaned forward to lay her in bed. However, she clung to his fur in her sleep relentlessly. He chuckled and let her grip slide the fur off his shoulder. As he slowly eased her backwards, the fur coiled itself around Kagome's form, as if by some mystical demonic command, and she was gently eased into her bed mat. Sesshomaru pulled a blanket over her and edged his way along her body until he knelt beside her head and shoulders. He leaned down and reverently kissed her brow. Sesshomaru brushed her bangs back from her face and he whispered, somewhat keeping his promise to himself, "Because I love you, Kagome."


	10. Chapter 10: The Demon's Heart

**Author's Notes:** Ah, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I haven't had a chance to answer some of them amongst writing and cleaning. Here is Chapter Ten. I hope to have Eleven completed by Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry that I do not have more to say. Your reviews are wonderful and I love getting feedback.  
OH! I mention Jinenji in this chapter, and I cannot remember whether his father is dead or alive, so I just said that he is dead (my season two DVD's are at a friend's house so I could not double check and the internet is proving fruitless at the moment).  
Read, review, ENJOY:)

**Disclaimer:** I do now own InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Demon's Heart**

Sesshomaru quietly navigated his way back to his room through dimly lit halls. As he approached the corridor leading into the North Wing he saw Jaken slumped over on a stool fast asleep. Sesshomaru stood next to the squat little demon for a moment and glared at him. A reproachful glare from his lord and master was all that it took to shake the small imp from his slumber. Jaken darted off the stool and began bowing repeatedly. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive your tired servant! Please milord! It was but the briefest of naps! Oh Lord Sesshomaru, how I have failed thee!" Jaken pleaded but soon ceased when he noted the expression upon Sesshomaru's face. "Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken began in a much calmer tone, "is everything all right?"

Sesshomaru's expression remained in a state of awe and anxiety. "Jaken, fetch me a decanter of warm sake – strike that. Make it three decanters and three glasses."

"Three, milord?"

"Yes. I shall be up late talking with you and Hoji."

Jaken bowed and waddled to do his master's bidding. Sesshomaru began moving down the hallway again making silent and steady progress towards his chamber. Hoji stood sentry at the entrance to Sesshomaru's private rooms, and as Sesshomaru drew nearer Hoji knotted his brow at his appearance. _His fur is missing, and he looks distressed and delighted all at once._ Hoji walked forward to meet him. "What's going on? I've never seen you like this," Hoji asserted with deep concern. Sesshomaru grabbed Hoji's arm and directed him through the foyer and into his sitting room. The aqua-eyed demon became even more confused and demanded, "What has happened? Where is your fur?"

Sesshomaru rapidly said, "Just sit down and listen! I have a lot to get off my chest and I do not wish to hear a lecture." He took his seat at the head of the table.

Hoji plopped down opposite of Sesshomaru and looked panicked as he asked, "Sesshomaru, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on!"

"Just listen," Sesshomaru hissed, "I never meant for this to happen, but it has." He ran his hand over his brow and threaded his fingers through his bangs. Sesshomaru rested his elbow on the table for a moment and with his head still resting on his hand began to speak. "It's the girl, Hoji. It's everything about her."

"The girl?" Hoji asked carefully while fighting the urge to roll his eyes. _He needs to be a little more specific …_

"Kagome," he said slowly and clearly, letting every syllable resonate through his soul.

"What has she done? Did she insult you again?" Hoji asked in just as cautious of a tone.

"No," Sesshomaru chuckled, "No, my friend, quite the opposite." He finally finished running his hand through his hair causing his bangs to stick up for a moment. Sesshomaru slouched ever so slightly and ran his hand over his chest. "She makes me _feel_, Hoji. _Feel!_ I feel things around her that I have never experienced before." He sighed heavily, trying to find the words for what he felt, despite having said them to Kagome only minutes before. "It's not like how I feel about Rin. With Rin I am compassionate and protective; like a father or big brother. Rin reminded me that there is still innocence in the world. But Kagome makes me feel serene and passionate all at once. I feel protective and possessive, primal and civilized, lust and …" Sesshomaru bit his knuckle, causing a small rivulet of blood to trickle down his chin. He looked to Hoji and there was fear in his eyes; a fear that Hoji recognized. He had felt it when he realized his feelings for Sakura. It is the fear that all suffer when they have accepted their fate and have decided to surrender to the all-encompassing force of love. Hoji was sympathetic to his friend's plight. Sesshomaru continued on with his affirmation, "I feel all things at once with her. I am stunned that this is happened, even thought I _feel_ it." Sesshomaru's chest swelled as he whispered, "I love her."

Hoji cautiously asked, "Does she know?"

"Not yet."

Hoji sighed and answered with all honesty, "Then I'm going to pray for the both of you. I am going to pray that you and Kagome have the chance that Sakura and I were denied."

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning cuddled up to something large and fluffy. _I am so comfortable … I don't want to move._ She opened her eyes to see bright sunshine glowing behind the screens of her window and she gasped from sheer panic. _Oh no! I wasn't summoned for training! Did I get the day off, or is Sesshomaru going to be furious with me?_ Kagome sat up, but as she did she noticed the large fur that normally adorns Sesshomaru's right shoulder encircled about her body. Kagome recalled the events of the previous evening and began to mull them over. _Why on Earth did he leave this behind? To comfort me? _She smiled at the thought. Kagome nuzzled her face into the fur and inhaled Sesshomaru's scent. Her eyes closed as she identified the aroma. _It's the sea, the mountains, the forest … It is all things untamed; just like him._ She pulled away from the fur reluctantly and realized that she would have to return it to him. Kagome groaned aloud to herself, "How am I going to pull this one off without a bunch of stares and questions?" She arose from her bed mat and uncoiled the fur from around her body. Kagome didn't bother to change out of her pajamas. She simply gathered the large fur into her arms and left her room. Kagome quickly shuffled through the halls towards the North Wing silently praying that she wouldn't encounter prying eyes. She was near the entrance of the North Wing when she heard a young girl's voice call out to her.

"Kagome!" Rin called.

Kagome flinched and cringed. _So close, yet so far! At least I won't be as embarrassed to explain this to Rin as I would to Mizaki or Hoji._ Kagome turned to see Rin and Mizaki walking towards her. She let out a defeated moan. _Just my luck … _Her cheeks flushed a faint pink hue. "Rin. Mizaki. What are you doing?"

Mizaki smiled at Kagome holding the fur. "We saw you coming this way with Lord Sesshomaru's fur and thought it would be best to tell you that he's in the courtyard."

"Oh," Kagome said quietly. "Thank you. I'm sure he'll be wanting this back."

"I'm sure he will," Mizaki said kindly. "Oh, and I have a message for you. Lord Sesshomaru said to not worry about practice today. He said you had a rough night and had more than earned a day off."

Kagome's cheeks became a deeper shade of pink and she managed to say thank you again before taking her leave. She reversed her direction and backtracked through the long elaborate passages. She buried the lower half of her face in the fur as she walked. _He's so surprisingly gentle and understanding. _Her hands dug into the soft, fluffy fur. _InuYasha may have awoken feelings of love and affection within me, but I've found that Sesshomaru evokes so much more … It is liberating, but at the same time I am genuinely frightened of it. I've never felt so deeply. But am I ready to feel so much after such pain and betrayal? Am I? Is it safe to surrender to such desires? Will I just get hurt again?_ Kagome breathed in his scent again off the fur and her inner torment just reeled wildly. _I don't know what to do._ Before long she was approaching the large door to the courtyard and a new dilemma began to assault her brain. _So what am I going to say now? 'Thanks for letting me cry and blubber on you last night. Here's your stuff.' Yeah right!_ Kagome reached for the door and slid it open. As expected, her breath caught at the scene before her. For a split second she forgot all of her worries and just admired the stunning beauty of the courtyard.

"Good morning."

Kagome's head whipped around to spy Sesshomaru standing beneath a blossoming cherry tree. He was dressed in his usual red and white garments and bearing his black and spiked armor (minus fur, of course). She smiled regardless of her angst, and he did as well. Kagome carefully crossed the paths that wound about until she came to stand underneath the tree just a few feet in front of Sesshomaru. He gazed at her kindly and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

Kagome nodded in affirmation and mumbled, "Yes, thank you." She stepped forward and seemed to struggle with her speech. Kagome held the fur out to him as she said, "Here's your fluffy – I mean fluff – FUR! I mean, here's your fur." Her entire face was crimson. _Oh dear God, I can't believe I just called it a 'fluffy' …_

Sesshomaru merely smiled benevolently as he took the fur from her and it automatically wrapped itself back around his shoulder. Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru merely chuckled. "Do not worry. It knows where it belongs." He looked into her eyes and glimpsed a slight shadow of fear in them. "What is troubling you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are frightened. I can see it in your eyes," he explained.

Kagome tried to play it off as nothing. "I have just had a lot on my mind."

"I see. Perhaps we could discuss it this evening."

Kagome turned and gazed upon him with a smile. "Dinner as usual?" she asked with a slightly playful tone, and Sesshomaru saw the fear in her eyes recede somewhat.

"Yes, but I was thinking of a change of location."

"Like where?"

"My private dining room in the North Wing." And at those words the shadow crept back into her eyes. _Intriguing …_

Kagome spoke calmly, "That sounds great." She turned to leave, but soon felt Sesshomaru's hand gently clasp her wrist.

"Kagome, please wait," he implored. Kagome could not refuse him. Her heart would not allow it. She pivoted on her heel to face him again. Sesshomaru stood as close to her as he dared. He quietly asked her, "What do you see in my eyes?"

Kagome raised her eyes to meet his and was immediately entranced by the molten depths. She felt the passion, the desire. Kagome was breathless from the intensity of his golden eyes. "I see passion. Desire," she whispered, "and love."

Sesshomaru slid his arm around her waist slowly and leaned down to her. Kagome felt herself drawn to him, and then realized that she was moving closer as well. His breath was caressing her face just as his hand was caressing her back. Their lips were so close that a thread would have been caught between them. Their lips touched ever so lightly when Kagome gasped and pulled away. Sesshomaru looked at her, wounded and confused, as her eyes pleaded with him. "I'm sorry," she panted as she backed away slowly.

"I am not angry," he assured her.

"I know," she said, and she truly believed him. "I'll see you at dinner." And Kagome fled the courtyard, scared and exhilarated.

* * *

The sun was setting and Kagome walked alongside Hoji towards the North Wing. She wore a black kimono adorned with green leaves much like those Shippo uses in his Fox Magic, and her hair was once again expertly coiled and pinned. She wrung her hands repeatedly as they advanced through the passages for she had not been this nervous since her first night in the castle. Hoji noted her anxious tendency and said a silent prayer for Kagome and Sesshomaru. He decided to try to ease her nerves. "You seem troubled. I have a sympathetic ear."

Kagome kept twisting her hands together as she made a confession. "As much as I would love to seek some advice, Hoji, I don't think that anyone can solve this problem but me."

"Try me."

Feeling defeated, Kagome decided to try her luck with a cryptic question. "Have you ever been afraid of your own emotions?"

"Everyone is, Lady Kagome," Hoji said smoothly. "As a demon, I never doubt what I feel. Has Lord Sesshomaru explained this to you?" She nodded. "Good. I may doubt which strategy will work in a given situation, but as to what I feel, I always know. But that doesn't mean that a demon won't fear their emotions just as a human will. It is your acceptance that matters." He looked to her calmly. "Does that help?"

"A little. Sesshomaru explained it that way, too; to just be honest about what you feel."

"Nature gave us emotions for a reason. They are our radar and area vital part of our instincts. We should trust them, not fight them." Their steps slowed to a halt for they had arrived at the entrance to Sesshomaru's chambers.

"Thank you, Hoji," Kagome said gratefully and bowed genially.

Hoji opened the door for her and bowed gracefully. "Enjoy your evening, Lady Kagome." She removed her sandals and stepped into the large foyer where Sesshomaru waited to welcome her. Hoji slid the door closed slowly and once again said a prayer for his friend.

Sesshomaru moved forward to meet her. He wore the black ensemble adorned with silver koi. Kagome looked up at him and rediscovered just how colossal he was in comparison to her. He towered over her, but he looked upon her without intimidation or discontent. He gazed upon her tenderly. Sesshomaru beamed at her and said confidently, "You look exquisite."

Kagome couldn't help but smirk at his kind words. "Yeah, but do you think so when I'm in my pajamas?" she quipped.

"Ah, but allow me to truly shock you when I say, yes I do."

"You're toying with me," she insisted.

"I would not lie to you," he said and then turned towards the door behind him. Sesshomaru slid the door to the small, intimate dining chamber open and returned his attention to Kagome. He offered her his hand respectfully. "Shall we?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and took his hand. Their fingers closed around each other's hand, and Sesshomaru's enormous clawed hand nearly engulfed Kagome's delicate one. She looked at his hand and realized its greatness. _This hand, which now cradles mine so gently, could bring such destruction. But surely nothing is purely evil. It all depends on its uses. This hand has been so tender and careful with me in my time here. It's hard to believe now that I once feared him so much._ Sesshomaru guided her chivalrously into the dining room and walked her to the seat. The table was small, built for a maximum of four, and their dinner trays were already brought to the table. Sumptuous dishes sat billowing forth their own small clouds of steam above the table, and Kagome's stomach growled uncontrollably as she knelt down to the table. Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "I guess you are well prepared for your meal?"

Kagome did not want to admit that she had not eaten all day. She was too disturbed by the episode in the courtyard to eat. Despite her incessant worry, hunger was winning the battle at the moment. "I'm famished," she admitted. Once she was comfortable Sesshomaru took his seat and they began to eat.

Kagome was halfway through her bowl of udon in miso when Sesshomaru broke the mutual silence. "Kagome, do you remember our discussion of demonic emotion?"

She finished devouring a few of the thick udon noodles before answering him. "Yes, in fact Hoji and I were discussing that on the way here."

"Really? What did he have to say on the matter?"

"He pretty much told me what you did; only he said that emotions were part of our instincts."

"Hoji is right. That is one thing we failed to cover due to the intervention of the missing half of your soul. I would like to finish that topic with you tonight."

Kagome took a sip of tea and said, "What else is there to know?"

Sesshomaru ate a bite of rice before continuing. "There are some discrepancies in the emotional states of some half-demons. Not all of them have such volatile, explosive, and insecure tendencies as InuYasha and others."

"Oh?" Kagome asked before lifting a pickle with her chopsticks.

"Yes. Do you know of a half-demon by the name of Jinenji?"

Kagome perked up in her seat. "Yes, if you're talking about Jinenji who grows the medicinal herbs"

"The very same. He is one of the glowing examples of a half-demon who has a stable emotional condition. Can you guess why?"

Kagome thought for a moment and confessed, "I don't know Jinenji enough to guess."

"His mother has raised him alone all these years after his father's death, but Jinenji always knew that he was loved. He was raised with the love of both parents even though his father was gone. His mother has worked hard to assure him that he is loved and worthwhile even though the villagers nearby tormented him for many years."

"Are you trying to say that love is what can make or break a half-demon's attitude?"

"Isn't love what shapes everyone's attitudes, Kagome? The love of our parents, our siblings, and our mate … does not their love matter in what shapes us?"

"Well, yes. I understand now."

"Most half-demons are treated as burdens, and they are the product of their surroundings. They are the product of society's hate. However, there are the lucky few who are cherished and do not fall into this horrid cycle. They are able to focus on more than hate and insecurity," Sesshomaru concluded.

"You sound like a psychology major," Kagome commented.

"A what?" Sesshomaru asked. _Have I been insulted?_

"Nothing, it's a term from my era," Kagome said lightly. "So, why did you bring me here tonight?"

Sesshomaru took a drink of his tea, stalling to allow the silence to take its full effect. "I brought you here so that we would have the utmost privacy."

"For what?" she asked innocently.

"I needed to tell you something, Kagome."

Kagome's stomach lurched dangerously.

Sesshomaru stood and strolled to a window. He slid the screen back to reveal the starry night sky. "I know that your time here is coming to an end in just a few short days, and the time for you to make a decision is nearly at hand. I need to confess something before you make this decision."

_Where is this going?_ Kagome thought. "Go on," she whispered comfortingly.

"While you've been here I have come to trust you. I have entrusted you with a pain that I never wanted to lay upon anyone, but I trusted that you would learn from it for yourself and to see that I am more than a heartless assassin. I found you when you were hurt, and I never want to see you hurt again. I don't want my half-brother or anyone else to hurt you ever again."

_What??_ Kagome's mind began to spin but her heart began to beat frantically with hope.

"I want you to stay with me, Kagome," Sesshomaru continued with his confession. "Not because of the jewel. I have no desire for it. Not because of Naraku. Not because of InuYasha." He turned to face her slowly.

Kagome arose and gradually walked to his side. She met his gaze and asked, "Why should I stay with you then, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's eyes burned with adoration while Kagome's eyes sparkled in anticipation. Sesshomaru reached out for her right hand and brought it reverently to rest over his heart. She felt his pulse rapid and fierce beneath her palm. "For me," he whispered tenderly as he leaned closer to her.

"For you?" she asked just as softly and caught herself matching his move.

"Yes." Sesshomaru locked his eyes onto hers.

"Why?" Her brown eyes were becoming lost in his amber eyes.

Sesshomaru never blinked, never flinched as his eyes were fixed on hers and answered with everything in him. "Because I love you, Kagome." Their eyes closed slowly as they bridged the distance between them, and their lips finally joined. Sesshomaru threaded his arm around her and kissed her lovingly. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss deeply. When they finally broke the embrace, they did not retreat far from each other.

Kagome's eyes watered as she looked into his eyes and saw that there was no lie in them. "You love me?" she asked.

Sesshomaru rested his forehead against hers. "More than you'll ever know."

Kagome closed her eyes and gripped his haori for support. _I don't want to hurt him … _"If you really love me, then please, let me go to my home and think about this for a few days. I know I agreed to stay here two weeks but –"

Sesshomaru cut her off swiftly, but gently, "When do you want to go?"

"What?"

"If you need to go home, if you need to think about things, then I will take you to the well. Just tell me when and I will take you myself," he answered. _She is truly confused. She hasn't learned to fully trust her emotions, but I will not push her … After all that InuYasha has done to her, I can understand._

"You'll let me go home?"

Sesshomaru caressed her face and whispered, "Why wouldn't I? Kagome, I cannot force you to love me. I would never hold you against your will. When would you like to go home?"

* * *

Sesshomaru landed softly near the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome had packed right away and Sesshomaru kept his promise. He set Kagome on the ground carefully and she walked to the well to deposit her backpack beside it. She came to his side again and leaned against him. Sesshomaru put his arm around her and said, "If you need me, I will know. If you decide to come back, I will be right here for you."

"I know." Kagome looked up at him determinedly and said, "I will help you to destroy Naraku. You have my word. I know that I cannot run from my responsibility."

Sesshomaru took her hand, kissed it softly, and released it. "I knew you would." He bent down and kissed her deeply, longingly as he ran his hand through her hair. Kagome put her hands on the sides of his face as she returned the kiss. They parted and Sesshomaru brushed her cheek with his hand. Kagome began rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Wait for me?" she whispered.

"I will be right here."

Kagome's mind screamed for her to go while her heart cried to stay as she slowly pulled away from him. She made her way to the well step by step. Before she could talk herself out of it, Kagome grabbed her backpack and jumped down the well.


	11. Chapter 11: Kagome's Choice

**Author's Notes:** This chapter flew off my pen. :) I couldn't wait to finish typing it last night. I had the hubby check for errors, and we only found two. I hope you all enjoy it. I love reading your reviews. :) They really brighten my days.  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend and loyal reader Chibi Kittie from "InuYasha Fiction." She recently gave birth to a beautiful boy, and I wanted to let her know that I always appreciate her input even if she doesn't have much time to give it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Kagome's Choice**

Kagome climbed up the rope ladder hanging in the Bone Eater's Well during her era. She had changed back into her mended school uniform before leaving Sesshomaru's home. As the interior of the well house came into sight Kagome began to focus upon one thing: Finding her mother. Her throat was already choking with restrained cries as she left the well house and ran to her home. _Maybe no one's awake. I don't want to wake her, but I don't want to wait 'til morning either!_ Kagome entered her house quietly, not wanting to cause a ruckus. She was so determined to find her mother that she never removed the repaired yellow pack from her shoulders. She crossed the living room, and as she stepped into the dining room Kagome heard running water and the soft clanking of stacking dishes. Her eyes filled with hope and she bolted into the kitchen. Sure enough, Mrs. Higurashi stood there before the counter carefully organizing dirty dishes and pans while the sink filled with foamy, soapy water. Kagome was unsure of how to announce her presence, but finally Mrs. Higurashi turned off the faucet and Kagome's chance presented itself.

"Mom," she said softly.

"You're home," Mrs. Higurashi sighed gratefully while she still faced the sink. She turned and saw the confusion and turmoil aching in her daughter's eyes and she inhaled sharply. "Kagome, what is the matter?"

Kagome's bottom lip trembled and she stormed forward to cling to her mother. She bawled and sobbed on her mother's shoulder. "Oh Mom," she whined, "I don't know what I've gotten myself into."

"Hush, baby," Mrs. Higurashi cooed and petted her daughter's hair. "Put your things down and then have a seat. We'll talk this through." Mrs. Higurashi ushered Kagome to the kitchen table where the girl dropped her backpack and flopped into a chair overcome with exhaustion. Mrs. Higurashi knew that her child wasn't crying over physical pain, academic stress, or even imminent danger. Her daughter's sobs were those of a distressed heart. She sat down at the head of the table beside her daughter. She began talking calmly. "Now, start at the beginning, Kagome."

Through silently flowing tears, Kagome explained the love-triangle between her, InuYasha, and Kikyo, and how all of it came to a head twelve nights ago. Her story drew nearer to InuYasha's violent outburst when her voice began to break. "And when I wouldn't let down about his two-timing behavior, he – he –" she cracked into sobs, "InuYasha hit me."

Kagome's mother clapped her hand over her mouth. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes watered and narrowed dangerously. Kagome was reminded of Sesshomaru and began with her story again. She told of Miroku and Sango's assistance and support, her escape, and the battle with the lizard demon. "But that's when the strangest thing happened, Mom. InuYasha's older brother saved me."

"Isn't he the one who hates humans?" her mother asked.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, that's what I thought until he took me in, sheltered me, clothed me, fed me, trained me …"

"What?"

"He offered to form an alliance with me to destroy Naraku, and to prove to me that he could be trusted he offered me sanctuary. I've spent the last eleven nights at his home," Kagome said as she kicked off the explanation of her dilemma with Lord Sesshomaru. She left no detail out. His generosity, the secret of Sakura, the reunion of her soul, their long conversations, dining together, training together, his act of trust, and the tensions that built up to his admission of love were all provided with glowing descriptions from Kagome. She finished breathlessly and rested her head in her hands. "Sesshomaru loves me. I don't know what to do besides keep my promise to help him defeat Naraku."

Kagome's mother, who had been oddly but patiently silent through her daughters' tale, pursed her lips softly. "Let me begin by saying that I am very proud of you, Kagome. You were so brave to leave InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi added in a vicious tone, "If he comes here looking for you he shall be sorely sorry." Kagome's eyebrows shot up at hearing her mother's voice so venomous. But as quickly as it happened, Mrs. Higurashi's tone became pleasant and motherly once again. "But, as to your crisis with Sesshomaru, no one can solve this problem but you, sweetheart. Do you love Sesshomaru?"

Kagome breathed deeply and tried to answer her mother's question. "I don't know. I never thought that I would care about him like I do. I think that I love him, but how can I be sure?"

Mrs. Higurashi put her hand over her daughter's and squeezed gently. "Then you were right to take time to think about this rather than lie to him."

Kagome immediately said, "I could never lie to him. He doesn't deserve that."

"You obviously care about him."

"I do, Mom. I really do. Oh – this is going to sound totally wrong – when he kissed me, it was unreal. It was like nothing I have ever felt before. I could not tell up from down, left from right, and I didn't care. He makes me feel so much, and I'm scared that I'm going to be overwhelmed by him. I don't want to get hurt again, Mom. Not this quickly."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "It's natural to feel on guard when another relationship has ended so recently and so badly. But you need to remember one thing."

"What's that?"

"Sesshomaru is not InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi waited a moment, allowing her words to sink into Kagome's mind, and then stood. She lifted Kagome's backpack. "I'll take care of this. Go relax. Don't worry about going to school, either. Grandpa thought of a really good illness this time."

Kagome groaned, "Oh no! What now?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head slightly. "Bless him. He puts so much effort into these. It's only because he loves you."

"Out with it! What bogus affliction do I have now? Is it an inferiority complex or my Diabetes?"

"Ovarian cysts."

Kagome rolled her eyes hopelessly.

* * *

Hachi looked around at the strange collection of visitors seated around Totosai's fire. Miroku appeared calm but business-like. Sango tried to dim the hopeful gleam in her eyes. Shippo sat with his astonishing new mature, melancholy expression fixed upon Totosai's face. Totosai set a kettle of water on the fire and gazed at his visitors. "So, what brings you to my doorstep?" Miroku began to launch into his account of Kagome's departure, but Totosai raised his hand to respectfully stop the monk. "Forgive me, young man, but I am already familiar with this portion of the story." 

"But how?" Sango asked.

"Myoga was atop Kilala that night. He ran straight to me after InuYasha lashed out at the girl and the monk knocked him unconscious. Now, please, why have you come to see me?"

"Fair enough, Totosai," Miroku said. He told the old demon about InuYasha's inability to attack them with the Tetsusaiga and how they found that Kagome never made it home. "When I inspected the area, the tracks left behind were those of Sesshomaru, Jaken, and the young child Rin. For some unknown reason, Kagome went with them. What we need from you is a simple answer: Can you tell us how to find Sesshomaru?"

Totosai was dumbstruck for a moment. When he regained the use of his voice he managed to croak, "Kagome went with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Totosai. Please, do you know how to find him? I have to make sure that Kagome is okay," Sango pleaded.

Totosai mournfully admitted, "No, I do not." Sango let her head drop and Miroku sorrowfully closed his eyes. "But I know who does," Totosai added. "In a forest to the northwest from here is a tremendously old demon magnolia tree. His name is Bokusenou, and he can tell you how to find Sesshomaru."

Miroku, Sango, and Hachi stood and bowed in thanks to Totosai, however Shippo remained seated with crossed arms. "Totosai," Shippo began in his new eerily calculating tone, "why weren't you surprised when Miroku said that InuYasha couldn't transform the Tetsusaiga?"

Totosai chuckled, "You may be young, but you are a sly little fox."

"Answer my question, Totosai."

The demon blacksmith cleared his throat. "I know for two reasons, Shippo. The main reason is the situation itself. However, InuYasha himself came to me just before the new moon demanding that I 'repair' the sword. You see, Tetsusaiga was forged to protect the weak. The moment InuYasha hit Kagome he violated his obligation to the sword. It has rejected him forever. Tetsusaiga is useless in his hands now."

Sango and Miroku were torn on how to accept this information. A large portion of them felt satisfied with this side of InuYasha's punishment; however it also ensured that InuYasha could do nothing in the fight against Naraku. Shippo on the other hand appeared pleased despite the detrimental effects to their ultimate quest. The young fox coldly said "Good" before standing to take his leave from Totosai. "Thank you for your help." He faced the others and bluntly said, "Let's go."

They strolled toward the entrance and just before reaching the threshold, Sango looked back and said, "Thank you, Totosai."

"I just hope that you find her," Totosai said, "I don't know what possessed Sesshomaru to take the girl, but this does not sound good."

The quartet left quietly. Hachi morphed into his yellow, blimp-like form once clear of Totosai's home. Miroku, Sango – accompanied by Kilala – and Shippo climbed aboard, and Hachi steered them northwest.

* * *

Kagome had been home for three days and felt just as confused and torn as when she jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms and into the well. The clock in the kitchen read 10:47am. She slowly walked up the staircase and into her bedroom. Kagome crossed her room mechanically still wearing her candy pink pajama bottoms with a camisole style tank top. Her hair was coiled up into a loose bun. She sat at her desk and slouched over until she cradled her head in her folded arms. Kagome let loose a lovesick sigh as she thought of long white hair and glittering, loving yellow eyes. _I can't get him out of my head. I can't stop thinking about him. His eyes. His voice. His hand. His smile. But I can't tell if what I feel every time I see him or think of him is love. Did InuYasha break more than blood-vessels and my confidence when he hit me? Did he break that part of a person that can identify love? Or did he just make me fear loving someone again?_ She groaned at herself._ I know what Sesshomaru would say to that, and I agree with him. If I fear, then I let InuYasha win._ She nuzzled her face into her arms and began to feel quite drowsy. Her breath became soft and measured, and she soon drifted off to sleep. However, she wasn't napping for long when the sound of her window sliding open caused her to bolt upright in panic. 

InuYasha crouched on her windowsill and he grunted, "Sleeping, huh? Well it's time to go! Get packing!"

Kagome blinked repeatedly. _Am I dreaming?_ "What?" she mumbled as her brain tried to catch up with the situation.

"I said it's time to go! Get your stuff!"

Kagome knotted her brow as the long missing anger began to boil inside her stomach. "No," she said firmly.

"What? Do you have something in your ears? I said let's go!" InuYasha barked irritably.

Kagome stood up and slammed her fist on the desk. "And I said 'no'! Don't you get it, InuYasha? Didn't you understand when I left?"

"Understand what? You can't still be mad about Kikyo, can you?"

"You are as clueless as ever! This has nothing to do with Kikyo!" Kagome shouted, "You hit me! You abused me!"

"Abused? Whatever! You wouldn't shut up!"

"No, InuYasha, I stood up for myself, and it angered you. Get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere until …" he stopped short and began to sniff. He inched towards Kagome and smelled again. _It can't be! I can't smell her, but I do smell …_ He growled and clenched his fist. "Why do I smell Sesshomaru?"

Kagome held her chin at a defiant angle and backed away slowly. "He helped me once he heard what you really are," she hissed at him.

"Yeah right. He would never risk his neck for a mortal!"

"Well he did! I've been with him since I left! He has sheltered me, taught me to protect myself, and has even shown me more compassion in a single night than you have _ever_ shown me!"

"He would never protect you! That's my job," InuYasha shouted fiercely.

"He would! He has! Sesshomaru loves me and he will never fail me!" Kagome asserted without realizing what she was shouting.

"What?" InuYasha roared. He shot forward and grabbed Kagome's wrist violently. Fear flashed into Kagome's eyes for a split second as she was reminded of the last time he touched her. "What did you do, huh? Did you throw yourself at him like he was Koga? You whore!"

The fear in Kagome's eyes faded rapidly into calm, calculating confidence tinged with righteous anger. She matched his growl and pulled herself from his grip. Her aura pulsed and her mind cleared as she backed into the doors of her closet. Her voice was disturbingly level and composed as she gave him his final warning. "Say what you want to fool yourself into believing that you are right, but I am not stupid enough to go back with you. If you touch me again, I can guarantee that your brother will not be as lenient as he has in the past. I love Sesshomaru. Nothing you do or say can change that fact. I'm going back to him, and he and I will destroy Naraku together."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed at her last three sentences. He raised his hand and advanced on Kagome furiously.

Time shifted into slow motion through Kagome's eyes, and the soothing scent of cherry blossoms filled the room. Kagome watched almost uninterested as InuYasha progressed towards her for she knew that no harm would come to her. Soon a haze appeared between Kagome and her assailant. The mist soon took the shape of a demon standing with their arms straight out, as if to shield Kagome, and she gasped. She thought she looked upon Sesshomaru until the phantom faced her. The eyes were completely different, and the features more feminine. _Sakura!_ The spirit of Sakura looked to Kagome, smiling benevolently. "Stay strong," Sakura's ghost said softly, "He's coming." Kagome stared into Sakura's eyes. Her eyes watered as she stared into the ethereal eyes of Sesshomaru's long dead twin. _So that is what you look like … _Kagome simply returned the smile gently. Kagome knew without Sakura's warning that Sesshomaru would protect her. After all, he promised that he would know if she needed him.

"Stop, InuYasha," a cold stoic voice reverberated through Kagome's bedroom.

The flow of time returned to its normal state for Kagome. InuYasha halted his attack and Sakura had vanished, though the scent of cherry blossoms lingered in the air. Little by little Kagome tilted her neck to face her bedroom door. Sesshomaru stood just inside the doorway with Tokijin drawn and pointed at InuYasha. His eyes were almost glowing with a wrathful fire and he ordered, "Step away from her." InuYasha, too stunned to protest, simply backed away a few feet. Sesshomaru's eyes focused on Kagome, and his rage softened to concern. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Kagome answered him. "I'm fine."

"Good," Sesshomaru said as he stepped between Kagome and InuYasha, shielding her from any further danger. Sesshomaru put the tip of his blade on InuYasha's chin and issued his final warning. "After you leave here, you are to never come near Kagome again. If I so much as _sense_ that you have been near her from this day forward, I will kill you. I will not let you hurt her anymore," he stopped to slide Tokijin back into his sash, "Now, I believe the lady told you to get out."

InuYasha balled his fists angrily until his knuckles were translucent white. With a sudden howl, InuYasha lunged at Sesshomaru in a blind fury. Sesshomaru angled his body so that InuYasha would glance off his chest rather than slam him backwards into Kagome. In a flash, Sesshomaru twisted around and grabbed InuYasha by his ear. Sesshomaru held him up contemptuously and goaded InuYasha with an arrogant chuckle. "Now, little brother, why perform such a futile move? Why not draw the Tetsusaiga?" InuYasha yowled incoherently and Sesshomaru laughed again. "Do not try to fool me that you have enough respect not to destroy the girl's home in a spiteful attempt to hurt us," Sesshomaru paused his goading long enough to give InuYasha a disgusted look, "That is all that is left in you – spite. How pathetic." Sesshomaru walked to the door, ducking his head slightly as he exited, and descended the stairs while holding InuYasha aloft like a particularly rancid piece of garbage.

Kagome, not knowing what else to do, followed them down the stairs. InuYasha shouted and flailed the whole way. Sesshomaru left the Higurashi home through the doors he left open and proceeded in the direction of the well house. Kagome stepped onto the courtyard of the shrine when she heard Sota's perplexed and vaguely frightened voice. "Uh, sis, what's going on?" Kagome looked to the left and saw her mother and Sota, both with armloads of grocery bags, utterly transfixed by the sight of Sesshomaru carrying InuYasha, kicking and screaming, towards the well.

"No time! Just come on!" Kagome urged as she broke into a jog to catch up with the dog demons. Sota and Mrs. Higurashi sat down their groceries to follow in Kagome's wake.

The trio reached the well house to see Sesshomaru standing beside the well dangling InuYasha above the opening. InuYasha saw where Sesshomaru's actions were leading and began to throw insults. "You son of a bitch! How dare you steal her from me!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the accusation. "Steal her! How ignorant you are, InuYasha. Not only did you tear her heart out time and time again by flaunting your trysts with Kikyo, but you abused her when she refused to bear witness to your infidelity any longer! I refuse to let you hurt her again. Even if she did not love me, I would not stand idly by and watch you make her suffer!" Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on her daughter's shoulder upon hearing Sesshomaru's words. Sesshomaru relinquished his hold of InuYasha's ear and growled, "Begone!"

InuYasha howled as he fell down the well shaft. There was a flash of mystical energy, and then ringing silence. Sesshomaru pivoted to gaze upon Kagome. "I said I would know if you needed me."

Kagome stepped away from her mother and Sota. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. "How?" she stammered. "How did you make it through the well?"

Sesshomaru reached his hand out for her and tenderly spoke, "I had to protect you."

Kagome rushed to him. Tears of relief spilled over, trailing down her face, as she settled against the warmth of Sesshomaru's body. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling Kagome closer to him. He leaned down and whispered, "I heard what you said to him."

"Which part?" she quietly blubbered through her tears.

"All of it," he admitted as he buried his face in her hair. "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's haori with one hand and the fur with the other as she answered him from her heart, "And I love you, Sesshomaru." She nuzzled her face into his pelt and cried. She wept from the pain of what InuYasha said to her. She wept from happiness at being freed from the evil of InuYasha's abuse. She wept from the joy of being held by the demon she truly loved.

Sesshomaru allowed her tears to flow freely, and once her sobs slowed he tilted her face so that he could wipe away her tears. He was ever so cautious when rubbing his clawed fingers along her tender skin. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the sight of this demon, so large and intimidating, being so gentle with her daughter. Finally content that Kagome was safe, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Mrs. Higurashi and Sota. He looked back to Kagome and said, "This must be your mother and your little brother."

"Yes," Kagome answered with a smile, "Mom and Sota."

Sesshomaru excused himself from Kagome's embrace and approached Mrs. Higurashi and Sota. He bowed politely. "Forgive my ill manners. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and I am honored to meet you."

Kagome's mother and brother returned the bow respectfully. Mrs. Higurashi said, "The honor is ours as well, Sesshomaru. Please, come inside and make yourself at home." Sota and Mrs. Higurashi lead the way back to the house, and Kagome reached out to lace her fingers into Sesshomaru's.


	12. Chapter 12: Past in the Present

**Author's Notes:** It's finally complete!! It came out a tad shorter than I expected, however chapter thirteen ought to be a breeze (most of it is already hand written). My apologies for the delay, but many of you know how classes go. Thanks to everyone for your awesome reviews!! I love reading them!  
Until next time, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Past in the Present**

Sesshomaru cast curious glances around Kagome's house. He was particularly entranced by the stove and the television set. "Astonishing," he said as he ran his hand over the TV screen. "Kagome, how does this work? What is this box?"

Kagome chuckled; not because of his questions, but the awestruck tone of his voice. "It's called television, and it's mainly for entertainment. I don't really know how to explain how it works to you," she answered patiently and gently took his hand. "Let's sit down. I think Mom's almost done in the kitchen."

"Your mother seems very kind, Kagome. How should I address her? Lady Higurashi?" he asked. "I do not want to appear disrespectful to your mother."

Kagome smiled with never ending tolerance as she guided him towards the couch. "I think my mother would be embarrassed if you were to call her that. Just stick with Mrs. Higurashi and you'll do fine." They sat upon the couch. Sesshomaru looked at the piece of furniture with apprehension as he settled onto it. "Don't worry," Kagome assured him, "It's a lot easier on the knees."

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room bearing a tea tray and a bright, motherly grin. Sota trailed behind her shyly. "Here we are!" Mrs. Higurashi said enthusiastically. Sota shuffled to a chair swiftly. "Sota," Mrs. Higurashi chimed, "Don't be so bashful." She sat the tray upon the coffee table and began pouring tea into the four cups. She handed everyone a cup of hot tea and then took a seat in an armchair. "Before I forget, I must thank you, Sesshomaru," Mrs. Higurashi said before sipping her tea.

"For what, Mrs. Higurashi?" he asked.

"For dealing with InuYasha the way you did. I'm grateful that you were looking out for my daughter."

"It was my pleasure," Sesshomaru said politely and took a drink.

"Will you be going back soon?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, curious of his answer. "I shall depart soon. If Kagome wishes to stay longer, I will not object," Sesshomaru stated.

"Don't be silly. You just got here," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "Why don't you stay the night? In the morning I'll make breakfast and have supplies ready for you to take back."

"If it is not an inconvenience then I would be honored by your hospitality," Sesshomaru said graciously. He looked to Kagome and added, "Are you comfortable with leaving tomorrow?"

Kagome smiled gently. A warm feeling of gratitude for his consideration overcame her and she answered, "That sounds great." She watched him lovingly as he began to talk with her mother. _I missed him. I really did. _She laughed inwardly as she thought _And he won my mother over immediately as soon as she saw him punish InuYasha. I just hope Grandpa doesn't flake out on us._ With that thought, Kagome politely excused herself from the room and walked out the back door. A fresh spring breeze caressed her as she stepped outside. _He should be properly warned. Grandpa was furious when Mom told him what had happened with InuYasha. He may react with gratitude to see Sesshomaru here, but then again …_ Kagome's mind wandered into a horrific scenario of Grandpa walking into the living room and spraying Sesshomaru with sutras as if he were Miroku, and then Sesshomaru – plastered with sutras – finally growing angry and his eyes flashing red. _Oh no … anything but that! _She crossed the courtyard, still clad in her pink pajama pants and tank top, gently gnawing on her fingernails as she contemplated how to explain this situation to her grandfather. As she drew nearer to the shrine, Kagome heard the rhythmic ceremonial chanting of Grandpa's prayers and offerings. Kagome patiently waited for the mantra to end before sliding open the shrine doors. Grandpa looked to the entrance and smiled gently. "Ah, Kagome dear, what was all that noise earlier?"

"That's what I came to explain to you, Grandpa," Kagome said. She crossed the shrine and knelt beside Grandpa. "InuYasha was here."

"What!?" he bellowed, "Where is he? I'll show him what happens when someone harms my granddaughter!"

"Grandpa, calm down," Kagome said calmly while putting her hand on his shoulder. "He's gone now. Sesshomaru took care of him."

"Sesshomaru? The brother you've been staying with?"

"Yes, Grandpa," Kagome swallowed hard before jumping the next metaphorical hurdle. "I have something to tell you."

"I know," Grandpa said. "You love this demon."

"What?" Kagome gasped. "How did you know?"

"My dear, you should have seen yourself mope the past few days. That look is unmistakable."

Kagome blushed softly as she gave her grandfather a gentle smirk. "I want you to come meet him before we leave tomorrow."

Grandpa nodded. "Indeed. I have a few questions for him."

"Oh, Grandpa, please," she began to plead.

"Kagome, I will be perfectly pleasant, but it is my duty to make sure that he is honorable," Grandpa insisted and arose without another word.

Kagome and Grandpa silently walked back to the house side-by-side. They were soon walking through the back door and heading straight for the living room. Kagome heard Mom and Sesshomaru's voices, still conversing, before they came into view. Once Grandpa and Kagome came into view the talk ceased. Sesshomaru stood and awaited their introduction.

Kagome cleared her throat and began. "Grandpa, this is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," she spoke while gesturing to her tall, white-haired companion. She shifted her posture and said, "Sesshomaru, this is my grandfather." The men bowed to each other respectfully.

"I am honored to meet you, Grandfather Higurashi," Sesshomaru said kindly.

"The honor is mine as well," Grandpa responded while visually evaluating the dog demon. "Kagome tells me that you have dealt with the scoundrel who dared to lay a hand on her."

"Yes I have," Sesshomaru answered. "His actions were vile and disgraceful."

Grandpa looked upon Sesshomaru with seeming approval, but the old priest was far from satisfied. _I won't make the same mistake with this one like I did with InuYasha_.

Mrs. Higurashi, having such acute motherly instincts, sensed the arising tension and stood up from her chair. With her usual buoyant smile she announced, "Grandpa, dear, take my chair. It's about time that Kagome and I start dinner. Perhaps the two of you can get Sota to come out of his shell." She laughed at her own joke and motioned for Kagome to follow her into the kitchen. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru longingly and then resigned herself to march into the kitchen behind her mother.

Grandpa poured himself a glass of tea and decided to begin his line of questioning politely. "Having had Kagome with you for nearly two weeks, I assume that you have enjoyed her cooking?"

"No, actually I have not," Sesshomaru replied while refilling his tea cup.

"Surely Kagome did not make that little girl do all the cooking!" Grandpa sputtered.

"No, Grandfather," Sesshomaru said while shaking his head. "Rin only cooks when we are traveling. Neither of the girls is expected to cook at my home unless they wish to. Mizaki and the other cooks handle the kitchens."

"Other cooks?" Grandpa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshomaru described his home and his staff to Grandpa and Sota, and told them about Mizaki and Hoji.

"Are they your servants?" Sota asked quietly.

"They served my father, and now they serve me when duty calls. They care for my home while I am away, and I trust them with tasks that I wouldn't trust others with. They may obey my orders when needed, but at the end of the day I cannot forget my childhood friend or my governess."

Grandpa sipped his tea and thought intently before continuing. _I have allowed him to speak, and he does not seem like his brother. I hope Kagome can forgive me for being blunt with him now. _"I see. You can assure us that Kagome will be protected and well cared for, but what exactly are your intentions toward her, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I see that you have not forgotten your own duties, Grandfather Higurashi. My intentions toward Kagome are noble and sincere."

"And how do I know that you will not toy with her heart like your brother did?" Grandpa asked bluntly. Sota scrambled behind his chair for cover.

Sesshomaru only remained calm because he was speaking with Kagome's grandfather. _He does not know any better … and Kagome wouldn't want me to disrespect her grandfather._ "First of all, InuYasha is my _half_ brother. The only similarities we share are purely in looks. Secondly, I love Kagome, and _nothing_, not even a clay puppet of her former incarnation, will turn my heart from her. With your blessing, I will take her as my mate if she will have me."

Sota, having finally returned to his seat, was stunned and Grandpa set his tea cup on the tray with a firmly satisfied look upon his aged face. "I would be thrilled to give my blessing if it truly mattered," Grandpa admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, filled with uncontrollable curiosity.

"Things have changed that much since your time." Grandpa gave a melancholy chuckle, "It has even changed that much from my days. Sesshomaru, the idea of the parents telling the child who to marry has become obsolete. Kagome is a smart, strong girl, and we trust her to know who and what will make her happy. Ultimately, it is up to her."

"Be that as it may, I still wish for your blessing. I do not wish for this to cause a rift between Kagome and her family," Sesshomaru insisted.

Sota slowly arose from his chair and approached Sesshomaru. This unexpected move startled both men into silence. Sota stood before Sesshomaru and looked him square in the eye. "Do you promise to take care of my sister? You won't let her get hurt?"

Sesshomaru gazed upon the young man with wonder and regard. _He speaks out of love for his sister … as I did for Sakura. _"Sota, I swear to you, I would die to protect Kagome. I will take care of your sister."

"Then you have our blessing," Sota stated.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the room and informed them that dinner was almost done.

* * *

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Sesshomaru praised Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's hard work, and Sota stopped behaving so timidly. Once dinner was finished, Kagome took Sesshomaru around the house to show him her home. An hour after dinner Grandpa ambled up the stairs to retrieve a book from his bedroom. He hummed softly to himself as he crossed the hallway towards his door until a soft groaning sound reached his ears. _What was that?_ He stopped and held his breath, listening intently. It took a few seconds for the sound to recur. It was a low murmur at first that ended with a pleased growl. Grandpa's face blanched as his ears registered the source of this sound: Kagome's room. _Oh dear God … they're not … are they?? _Another moan reached his elderly ears and was followed with a whisper that was unmistakably Sesshomaru. "Kagome, that feels so good."

The old priest's brows knotted. _In my house! How could they!? _Grandpa rushed Kagome's bedroom door and opened it while shouting, "YOUNG LADY!! None of _that_ will happen under this roof – huh?"

The scene before Grandpa's eyes was nothing like he had been imagining. Rather than the sight of two naked bodies in compromising positions, he saw that Sesshomaru sat on the floor beside the bed with his haori open and around his waist while Kagome scratched his back. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked shocked. Sesshomaru pulled his haori back on, realizing what the old man thought they were doing. Once Kagome recovered from the outburst, she became quite offended. "Grandpa, what did you think we were doing in here?!"

"Well, I heard noises, and, uhm," Grandpa stammered quite embarrassed with himself.

"_Grandpa!_ Did you think that we were having … _Argh!_ I can't even say it! No way!" Kagome shrieked. She shook as she pointed to her door. "Out! Get out!"

Grandpa regained his senses and countered her demands, "But you two are in here alone!"

"Not for long! We're going outside!" Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru stood and looked between Kagome and Grandpa. _He thought I was mating her! And she is furious about the idea of it? I do not understand her at times, but I should at least explain this to her grandfather …_ "Kagome, I will meet you outside. I wish to speak with your grandfather."

Kagome, still flustered, gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look. "Okay," she said as she slowly strode to the door, "I'll see you in a minute."

When he heard her footfalls on the stairs, Sesshomaru spoke, "I hope you'll forgive her temper. It has been difficult for her to control it of late."

"It's not her temper that I am concerned with! What were you thinking staying up here alone with her?"

"Stop," Sesshomaru said, "Let me explain. I have forgotten where I am and that you are not familiar with my customs."

"Your customs?" Grandpa asked almost mutinously.

"Yes. I was taught that when I sought a mate that there was a series of three gifts that were to be bestowed before the formal proposal is offered. Until then, no _carnal_ actions are to be taken."

Grandpa's eyes perked wide open as he gasped, "Oh!" He began to rub his chin and beard.

"You do not need to worry about Kagome's honor while I am here," Sesshomaru concluded.

"Well then," Grandpa said, "I'm sorry for misjudging what I heard earlier. Thank you for putting an old man's mind at ease." He began to turn away, but curiosity drew him back. "If you don't mind my asking, what are these three gifts?"

"They are a symbol of all I can offer her. One will signify entrusting my wealth to her, the next will show the security I will offer her, and the final gift is the symbol of my love," Sesshomaru heaved a soft sigh before continuing, "I will give them to her tomorrow, and I believe she is strong enough to accept them."

"I think she is, too," Grandpa admitted. He nodded to Sesshomaru and wandered towards the door. "I believe my granddaughter is waiting for you. Enjoy your evening."

Sesshomaru followed the old priest out of the room and down the stairs. He quickly crossed the distance to the back door with long strides as he followed Kagome's unique perfume. His golden eyes scanned the area and spotted her silhouette standing beneath the tall God tree. He turned and admired her while she was oblivious of his presence. Sesshomaru watched her, unaware of the thoughts flowing through her mind.

_Mom always told me that your thoughts are purest beside this tree … They are truer to your heart. This is where I realized that I loved InuYasha, but I realize now that it was a different love, a different time. That love was tainted and almost doomed from the start. He could never put Kikyo behind him. That love was not meant to last. He couldn't even be honest with himself about how he felt! What made me think that he would be honest with me!? … Blind hope, that's what. But if everything happens for a reason, why was it necessary to be put through so much by InuYasha? Why did I have to suffer so much?_ She clasped her hands over her heart, begging her own mind for an answer. _Would I have been ready to love Sesshomaru without all that I had been through? Would I appreciate his conversation or his tenderness? Would I have even loved him? Would I have feared him? Fate is a strange thing and there is no answer … but I would endure it all again if it meant being with Sesshomaru. _

A gust of wind blew by, sending Sesshomaru's hair in a torrent about him flowing straight for Kagome. She caught his scent before she saw him; the enthralling fragrance of all things wild. Kagome turned from the tree and her eyes sparkled in the scant moonlight. Even from the distance, Sesshomaru saw the light of her love for him dancing in her earthen eyes. He reached up and pulled the spiked, bone armor off carefully and set it beside his feet. Sesshomaru gracefully extended his hand to her, beckoning her to him.

Kagome's heart leapt in her chest and she hurried, not quite running and not quite walking, to be near Sesshomaru. Her breath caught in her throat as she reached out and her hand was enveloped by his. Sesshomaru gently guided her hand to his chest and then wrapped his arm around her. "Kagome," he whispered as he bent down to her. Kagome stretched herself to meet him. Before their lips met she sighed into him, "Sesshomaru." As their lips joined they lost all sense of the world about them. The land about the two lovers was lost, along with the sense of time and the sprawling cosmos above them. Nothing mattered to them at this moment save the fact that they were together for this one glorious escape. Sesshomaru lightly scraped his claws down her back, just enough to make her shiver and lean further into his embrace. Their kiss was tender and ravenous at once; loving and lustful without defiling the moment. As their lips slowly parted, the world swirled back into view and the two were lightly panting.

Kagome grinned at him almost goofily and he reached to lace his fingers between hers. She spoke gently, "Come here. I want to show you something." Kagome tugged his hand for him to follow her. Kagome lead Sesshomaru towards the steps leading to the shrine. As they walked along, the horizon of Tokyo came into view. The lights of buildings and commuting cars and trains twinkled like moonlight on a lake beneath them.

"This place has changed so much," he said breathlessly as he pulled Kagome close to him, her back to his chest.

Kagome leaned into him and sighed, "It's not as pretty as your courtyard."

Sesshomaru smiled as he tilted his head down to nuzzle into her hair.

* * *

A small, white-haired child silently strolled along a trail through the heart of a dark forest. Her black eyes peered into the darkness for her master as she clutched a round mirror to her chest. Kanna neared a clearing, and knew that her master would desire the news she came to deliver. She stepped into the heart of the clearing and said in her cold, monotone voice, "Master Naraku. I have news of Sesshomaru."

Naraku strolled out of the shadows and approached Kanna. "What have you discovered, Kanna?"

Kanna held her mirror slightly higher and Naraku bent to watch. The mirror conjured an image of the Bone Eater's Well. Naraku's red eyes narrowed, watching the glass intensely. Soon, the figures of Sesshomaru and Kagome appeared. "No," he growled with trepidation.

Kanna opened her mouth and it acted like a speaker to project echoed versions of Kagome and Sesshomaru's voices.

_"I will help you to destroy Naraku. You have my word. I know that I cannot run from my responsibility."_

The "reflection" of Sesshomaru in the mirror kissed Kagome's hand. _"I knew you would."_

Naraku's eyes dilated in terror as he saw the demon lord kiss the young mortal. He watched as the mirror showed Sesshomaru and Kagome's affectionate good-bye and Naraku howled, "No!" In a terrified fury, Naraku shot his arm outwards, extending his arm into the strange, demonic spikes and shot them into a nearby tree. Kanna closed her mouth and lowered her mirror, which had returned to normal. Naraku's rage blazed on. He retracted his arm, snapping the large tree like a decrepit twig. She had no reaction to her master's outburst. Naraku's breath came in gasps and he shouted blindly, "Follow them! Find them! If he manages to awaken the girl's true strength it will destroy everything I have worked towards! Damn it! His fool brother was never strong enough to help her this much! _Find them!!_"

Kanna turned without a moment's hesitation and proceeded to follow Naraku's orders.


	13. Chapter 13: The 3 Gifts of Eternal Love

**Author's Notes:** It took a day longer than expected, but I think it was totally worth it!! It's a long chapter, and if you're offended by sexual content, well, just turn back now. :)  
Happy Easter! Thanks for reading!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, and if sex offends you, skip this chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Three Gifts of Eternal Love**

The Higurashi family stood in the well house preparing to see Kagome and Sesshomaru on their way. Mrs. Higurashi set things into motion by turning to her daughter and asking, "Is there anything else we can get for you, dear?"

Kagome looked to her poor backpack, ready to burst at the seams, sitting beside the well accompanied by two, large canvas sacks that were also filled to maximum capacity. _Maybe Sesshomaru should have told my mother about his extensive kitchen staff instead of Grandpa … but, we'll need all this when we go after Naraku._ "No, Mom. I think we have everything we need."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly and pulled Kagome into a motherly hug. "Take care of yourself," she mumbled into her daughter's hair.

"I will, Mom," Kagome promised. When they broke from the hug, tears were flowing down Mrs. Higurashi's cheeks. "Mom! Why are you crying?"

Mrs. Higurashi wiped her tears away, but they kept flowing. "It's nothing, Kagome. You're just so grown up now." She turned from her daughter's concern and faced Sesshomaru. She cast a brilliant smile at him and said, "Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I trust that you'll take care of her."

"Indeed, Mrs. Higurashi."

Kagome's mom maintained her loving attitude and surprised the demon lord with an affectionate hug. "Just make sure that you two visit often."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and not knowing what else to do, he gently patted her back hesitantly. "As often as possible," he managed to choke out through his shock. Mrs. Higurashi released him and Sesshomaru relaxed. Sota bowed to the imposing demon before moving to hug his sister good-bye. Grandpa meandered across the well house until he stood before Sesshomaru. He rubbed his chin and beard before bidding the demon farewell. Sesshomaru eyed the old man carefully and blithely said, "Any other fatherly warnings I should receive before leaving?"

Grandpa chuckled, "No, no. I know that she will be safe with you, Sesshomaru. It was nice having you two here."

"I appreciate your hospitality, Grandfather Higurashi," Sesshomaru said and bowed to the old priest. Grandpa returned the bow. The two eyed each other with an unspoken understanding. Sesshomaru knew that no matter how much Grandpa may give him the third degree, that he only did it because he loved his granddaughter. Grandpa knew that no matter what would happen that Sesshomaru would move Heaven and Hell to make sure Kagome was safe and happy.

"You two take care, now," Grandpa said gently as Sesshomaru lifted the handles of the enormous sacks Mrs. Higurashi had packed for them. Kagome ran up and gave her Grandfather a warm hug before she lifted her stuffed backpack. Mrs. Higurashi was still crying.

Kagome put a foot on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well and prepared to leap in, but was stopped by Sesshomaru. "Kagome, no," he said sharply.

"What?" she asked, utterly perplexed.

"I will go through first and make sure it is safe," he said while lightly stepping onto the edge of the well casing. "If I am not back in a minute, follow me."

Kagome smiled at him. "Okay."

Mrs. Higurashi shed fresh tears as she leaned toward Kagome and whispered, "You got a good one, baby."

Sesshomaru leapt down the well and there was a brief flash of mystical light. Kagome waited with baited breath. She glanced down the well, hoping to not see her beloved reappear. Some time passed until Sota diligently announced, "It's okay, Kagome." She looked over her shoulder to see Sota staring at his wrist watch.

Kagome smiled reassuringly at her family, "Bye, guys."

"Bye," they all chimed before Kagome jumped down the well to join Sesshomaru.

Mrs. Higurashi was still in tears, staring at where Kagome stood moments before. Sota turned to his mother and asked, "Are you sure you're okay, Mom?"

"Yes, Sota dear, I'm fine," she insisted. _That's the last time I'll see my little girl … the next time she comes home, she'll be a woman._

* * *

"We're getting close," Miroku announced as the group marched through a dense forest. "I can sense a demonic presence nearby. It is almost dead ahead."

Hachi and Shippo gave great sighs of relief, but Sango seemed rejuvenated. She picked up the pace and commanded, "Come on, guys." Shippo and Hachi groaned softly, but acknowledged Sango's orders. They increased their pace to keep up with the slayer and monk who had broke into a light jog to cover the remaining distance. The four of them ran across the forest floor, dodging underbrush and low hanging branches as Kilala flew overhead in her large form.

They all dashed through the forest for nearly twenty minutes before a tremendous, anonymous, leaf-shivering voice rattled the very earth. "What is your business here?"

The quartet stopped running in unison and Kilala circled for a landing. They all looked around, searching for the owner of the voice. Miroku spoke hesitantly, "We come in search of Bokusenou."

"Why do you seek Bokusenou?"

Sango chose to answer. "We need his help. We have to find Lord Sesshomaru and he's the only one who can help us."

"Then step forward," the voice commanded.

Four feet and four paws inched ahead until Sango gasped. A large tree before them rapidly developed a face; an old, lined, wizened face. Bokusenou revealed himself to the group and eyed Sango curiously. "Why is it that you, a demon slayer, seek Lord Sesshomaru? Do you suffer the delusion that you can defeat him?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Sango strained to explain and before she knew it, she was launching into the entire story again. She grew exhausted with the story having told it time and time again.

Bokusenou's face was attentive through her tale, and when she finished his face seemed satisfied. "I have wondered at the benevolent presence alongside Lord Sesshomaru. Do not worry. She is in no danger from him. In exchange for this information, young slayer, I shall tell you how to find him."

Sango leaned into Miroku, relieved, as Bokusenou relayed the directions to Sesshomaru's valley.

* * *

Sesshomaru helped Kagome climb out of the well. The sun was bright, and the air was mild and fresh. She lingered against him after being around so many prying eyes in her home. Sesshomaru relished her intimacy and ran his fingers through her silky hair. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. She whispered, "Thank you for meeting them. It meant a lot to me."

"I know," he answered.

"How are we getting home?" she asked.

Her question struck him. He looked at her thoughtfully. _Home. She referred to my home as hers. This is a good omen._ "If you will hold on to the abundance of food your mother gave us, I shall carry you home," he said, unable to hold back a hopeful smile. _I just hope she is as accepting of my gifts._

Kagome still had her pack secured on her shoulders and so she simply grabbed the handles of the canvas shopping bags. She stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before saying, "Let's go home."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her, pulling Kagome flush against him, and summoned his demonic cloud. It swirled about their feet and they slowly arose into the air. The wind blew their contrasting hair to billow in their wake, and the empty left sleeve of Sesshomaru's haori fluttered proudly.

* * *

Kagome was awake this time to witness the flood of demons and mortals to greet them upon their return. She was somewhat touched by the turnout; especially by the teary-eyed Mizaki gazing at them overwhelmed by joy. Sesshomaru touched down softly and was approached by Hoji and Mizaki. Hoji carefully took the bags from Kagome, including her backpack, and sounded so business-like when he asked, "What should I do with these?"

"Put them in the storehouse until Kagome and I depart again," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome approached Mizaki and gently asked her, "Why are you crying?"

Mizaki beamed at the young girl. "Oh, dear child, you returned to him. It's so beautiful …" The old demoness broke into sobs again and Hoji shook his head with a smile.

Sesshomaru took advantage of the opportunity and approached the ladies. "Kagome, Hoji has brought it to my attention that we are running low on some supplies. Seeing as Mizaki is so overwhelmed at our return, would you accompany her to replenish our stores?"

Kagome thought nothing of the request and said, "Sure. I'd be happy to. What do we need?"

Sesshomaru rattled off a short but precise list and handed her a sachet of coins. "This should more than cover the necessities. While you are there, go ahead and purchase something for yourself," he added with a smile as Kagome accepted the pouch. "Ah-Un is at your disposal. Now, if you will excuse me, my dear, I have some duties to attend to." _One down, two to go._ He kissed her brow lightly and gave her a smile before walking away with Hoji at his side.

Hoji gave him a sly smirk and said, "She accepted your first gift. Do you think she will take the next two?"

"Absolutely. You should have heard her stand up to InuYasha," Sesshomaru sighed with pride, "Feisty, loyal, and courageous. But I digress. I need you to bring Rin and Jaken to my chambers. I will need everyone's assistance tonight."

* * *

Rin ran through the halls of the enormous castle with a large basket in her hands. Although she ran, the child was careful not to spill the precious contents of the basket. Lord Sesshomaru ordered Rin to perform one of her favorite tasks: pick flowers. To be more specific, Sesshomaru told the girl to pick the most beautiful flowers she could find and bring them to him before dinner. She ran closer and closer to the north wing with a triumphant smile on her lips. She turned a final corner, panting and puffing, to see Jaken standing guard before the entrance to Sesshomaru's chambers. "Master Jaken! I've finished my task!" she cried out to the squat demon. Jaken, knowing that his lord would be displeased if he were to delay the child, simply opened the door so that she may present her findings to Lord Sesshomaru. She sprinted straight through the doorway and skidded to a stop as she saw Sesshomaru kneeling at a table and reading scrolls. Rin bowed, remembering her manners, and noticed that her lord was dressed impeccably. "You look very handsome this evening, my lord."

"Thank you, Rin," he said while looking up from the scrolls. Sesshomaru quickly rolled a few of them up and shifted them aside. "Bring me the flowers, Rin. Let's see what you have brought." Rin obediently set the basket on the table, and Sesshomaru began to examine the blooms that she had plucked. Each flower was an exquisite specimen and a testament to Rin's judgment. Sesshomaru chose the two most brilliant flowers of the crop and turned to the girl. "You have done an excellent job, Rin. Now, please pull the petals off and place them in the basket."

Rin appeared bewildered and distressed. "D-don't you like the flowers I picked for you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru lifted one of the reserved blossoms and tucked it behind Rin's ear. "They are beautiful, but I only need the petals. They are for a surprise for Kagome."

"Very well, my lord," Rin sat down with a smile and began to pull the petals off flowers.

Sesshomaru arose and spoke softly to the child, "I am going to retrieve Kagome for dinner. You can stay here to finish, and I will have Mizaki bring you your dinner." He strode for the door.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called after him.

Sesshomaru stopped in the doorway to look over his shoulder at young Rin. She diligently pulled the petals from the blooms careful not to tear them. He smiled at her, and left to give Kagome the second gift of the mating ritual. It did not take Sesshomaru long to navigate his way through the castle's many halls and corridors. As he approached Kagome's room he heard her and Mizaki scrambling. Kagome whined, "Hurry! He'll be here any second!" Mizaki hissed, "Where is that obi? I just set it down!"

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself and deliberately approached at a snail's pace. He heard them enter three separate panics – one over clothes, one over hair, and the final over make-up – and as he felt Kagome's heartbeat slowing to its normal pace, he gently rapped upon the door to send it fluttering again. His heart pounded in anticipation of seeing her radiance, just as Kagome's did for him. Mizaki slid the door open with an air of composure, although Sesshomaru knows differently, and Kagome slowly approached the door. Her hair was coiled and pinned into a single knot, and her face was aglow. The soft lavender of her kimono complimented her dark hair and eyes.

"You look absolutely stunning," Sesshomaru said breathlessly.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru crossed the distance between them slowly and reached into his haori. "I have brought a gift for you."

"You didn't have to do that. You already gave me money for silk for a new kimono earlier today," Kagome insisted with a blush.

"Oh, but that trip brought something else to mind. Something that could come in handy," he said while pulling his hand from a hidden pocket in his shirt. He held his hand out and offered her the ocarina to summon Ah-Un. "This is yours now, my love. If you blow upon it, no matter the tune you play, Ah-Un will come to your aid."

Kagome reached to his hand slowly and grasped the small flute. She held it to her chest, her aura thick with appreciation, and bowed gently upon receiving the gift. "Thank you. I will treasure it always."

"Keep it close to you at all times," he said. _My symbol of security … gift two._ "Are you ready for dinner?" he asked while extending his hand to her.

Kagome nodded and accepted his hand.

* * *

Jaken stood in the shadows near the door to Kagome's room. He had just finished laying the petals according to Sesshomaru's instructions, patiently waiting for Sesshomaru to escort the lady back to her room, and now prepared to execute his final task. The little demon reached into his pocket and grabbed a few pebbles he had stowed there earlier that day. The small imp, despite his tendencies to despise mortals, wished nothing more than for his master's happiness, and so uttered a short prayer before beginning the final phase of the plan.

Kagome had just unraveled her hair and ran a brush through it when she heard a _PLINK!_ at her door. "Wha?" she gasped while twisting to face the door. Kagome almost turned back to brushing her hair when she heard it again. _PLINK!_ She set her hairbrush back on the table and went to investigate. She slid the door open slowly and peered out. Kagome saw no one and nothing in the hallways stretching forth from her door. She began to mumble a curse under her breath when her gaze fell downward and discovered flower petals. _Oh, Sesshomaru …_ Kagome stepped out of her room and began to follow the petals down the hall without even slipping her sandals back on. The petals were strewn around the corner, and down the next hall. Kagome walked on and on. Finally she saw the huge doors leading to the courtyard standing open and the petals continued into the courtyard. She slowly approached the threshold and stared at the beauty of the square once lit by the light of the moon. The lunar lighting gave every flower, every plant, every rock a cold yet serene sense. Kagome lightly strode out of the citadel's walls, following the petals along the path set for her. Ardent golden eyes tracked her progress from the darkness. Kagome's footsteps brought her closer and closer to the end of the trail. The petals stopped at the shrine farthest from the entrance. She stood before the shrine and her eyes fell upon a single flower and a small note. Kagome reached out for these items and inspected them closer. The blossom in her hand was extraordinarily beautiful and she breathed in its scent gently. Sesshomaru smiled in the shadows. _Gift three._ Kagome then turned her attention to the note. She unfolded it carefully.

"_Turn around."_

Kagome pivoted on her heel slowly. Sesshomaru stood fifteen feet away bathed in moonlight. He donned his navy and white garments bearing the crane, and his haori lay open slightly, revealing a V of his chest and stomach. He crossed the space between them with slow, measured steps, all the while in awe of her radiant beauty. Kagome watched him, captivated by the dreamlike scenario playing out, and he appeared otherworldly and god-like; a silver-haired Adonis for her taking.

Sesshomaru finally bridged the gap that had separated them and reached his hand to her cheek. His palm rested on her cheek and jaw while his long, clawed fingers threaded into her hair. Kagome tilted her face into his hand gently, savoring his touch, as her hands found their way to his body. Sesshomaru's amber eyes met hers with an intensity that almost knocked her down. His voice was gentle and adoring as he began to speak. "Kagome, this day you have accepted my gifts of eternal love. You have accepted my wealth, my protection, and my heart," he paused as tears splashed onto his hand from her eyes. He rubbed his thumb carefully across her cheekbone to clear the teardrops from the left side of her face. Sesshomaru continued, "Will you accept me?"

Kagome loosed a joyous sob and her eyes were twinkling with unshed tears. She was breathless, but her heart gave her the strength to answer him. "Yes."

Sesshomaru gently tilted her face towards his and he bent down. Their lips met in a torrent of passion. Kagome inhaled sharply as she felt the tip of his tongue softly caress her lips. She carefully mirrored his action; shyly parting her lips to tease his tongue with hers. Sesshomaru slowly moved his hand from her cheek, sliding it down over her neck, shoulder, until he was able to grip her flush against him. Smoothly, Kagome felt her feet leaving the ground and felt a soft breeze rustling her hair. She tightened her grip on him and moaned softly against his lips. Sesshomaru responded with a temperate, but feral, growl in the back of his throat. Kagome felt her feet resting on a solid structure and Sesshomaru slowly broke away from her. She opened her eyes and saw that they stood on a balcony overlooking the courtyard. "Where are we?" she whispered as their bodies were still pressed close.

He took hold of her hand and said, "_Our_ room." He stepped into the room, gently guiding Kagome. Sesshomaru watched her eyes as she looked upon the new surroundings. The room was enormous. Fresh tatami mats lined the floor and a large almost Western-style bed was positioned against a wall in the mid-point of the room. The bed was also strewn with flower petals. Sesshomaru released Kagome's hand and crept behind her. He swept her hair to one side and planted a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. Kagome could smell the change in his scent, the rising fire of his passion, and she did not fear becoming consumed by it. She welcomed it. He pulled the outermost layers of the kimono back so that they just clung to her shoulders. Kagome wiggled her shoulders gently, allowing the layers of rich fabric to slither to the floor. Sesshomaru's face broke into a triumphant smirk as his hand slid around her waist to find the knot securing her obi. He knew that she welcomed his advances, and she did not fight when he had loosened the obi. He allowed the elaborate belt to drop amidst the pile of clothing and slowly walked around to face her. The kimono hung open, exposing a small sliver of Kagome's flesh. He stepped close to her and reached to her back. Sesshomaru softly tugged at the fabric of the kimono from between her shoulder blades. The garment slipped down, gracefully halting at her elbows and waist. He cursed her modern undergarments silently. "Let me look at you," he implored her.

Kagome lowered her arms leisurely, allowing the last layer of the kimono to join the others upon the tatami mats. Her hands traveled unhurriedly to the clasp of her bra, resting between her breasts. With a small snap and a quick maneuver, the brassiere soon joined the rest of her discarded clothes. Kagome lastly slid her hands to her hips and pulled off the last of her clothing, exposing herself to him completely. Sesshomaru's eyes drank in the sight of her and he lovingly whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Sesshomaru pulled the fur pelt from his shoulder and set it aside. He peeled his haori off – first the right side then the left – and let it fall to the floor as well. As Sesshomaru reached to loosen the sash of his hakama, Kagome's eyes wandered over his well muscled torso. The slash marks that adorned his cheekbones and wrist also appeared on his waist. As Kagome's eyes traveled further south, she saw the hakama slide to the floor. The magenta stripes recurred on his thighs and calves as well. Sesshomaru stood before her, as bare as she was physically and emotionally. She stepped forward slowly and brazenly ran her hands over his chest and stomach. _I was right. He does feel like silk and steel._ He leaned into her touch. She felt him hard against her belly and gasped in her innocence.

A gentle smile played upon his lips, and he whispered, "Do not fear my body, Kagome. Touch me."

Kagome's hands were still resting upon his stomach, and she slowly moved one hand lower, gliding over his shaft delicately. Sesshomaru moaned deeply from her touch. His eyes rolled back and his hand drifted to her hip. _Be patient … She is an innocent. You cannot just ravish her. _Sesshomaru bent at the knees slightly and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hold onto me, my love," he whispered. Kagome circled her arms around his shoulders and held on as Sesshomaru carried her towards the petal-strewn bed. He laid her down on the massive bed carefully and then lay atop of her, keeping enough weight on his arm to not hurt Kagome. Sesshomaru kissed her lips wildly, but quickly ended the kiss. He teasingly ran the tip of his tongue down the center of her neck, and stopped to bite lovingly at her collar bone. Sesshomaru kissed down her chest until his head rested between her breasts. He leaned to his left and began to tease her incessantly. Kagome squirmed and moaned beneath him, arching her body, and dug her hands into his silken white hair. He smiled against her breast with satisfaction before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. "Ohhh!" Kagome gasped and arched herself into him again; feeling him grow even harder against her body.

Sesshomaru moved from above her to beside her, lying on his left side. He teasingly ran his claws over her belly, tickling more than scratching. He leaned over and kissed her eagerly as his hand slinked lower. Sesshomaru tenderly ran his fingers over her womanhood and he felt her hips rise into his caress. He moaned against her lips and ended the kiss to whisper in a seductive tone, "Open for me, Kagome." She parted her thighs slowly, exposing the fullness of her tender flower. Her scent filled his senses and almost drove him into a lustful madness. With great restraint and demonic reflexes, Sesshomaru was suddenly lying with his torso between her thighs. His breath was like fire upon her, and her breath was ragged in anticipation. Kagome was startled and thrilled at his boldness and opened herself a little further. Sesshomaru ran his tongue over her petals in one, long, lazy sweep.

Kagome screeched excitedly, dug her hands into his hair once again, and pulled it softly. He growled against her, allowing his feral side to be slightly revealed. He lapped at her and flicked his tongue over the bud of her flower. Kagome arched her back, almost lifting herself off the bed, as she cried out, "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru lifted his head from her, panting with desire, "That's what I want to hear from you, Kagome." He positioned himself above her, resting his hardened shaft against her delicate folds. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and witnessed her unconditional love. He kissed her softly and gazed at her again. "All you have to do is say no and I will stop, Kagome. If you are unsure, tell me now."

Kagome gave him a trusting smile. "I don't want you to stop, Sesshomaru."

"Forgive me, my dearest love," Sesshomaru sighed. He kissed her hard and thrust himself into her. His lips stifled her whimpers. He was buried in her to the hilt and he soothed her with his kisses until she became used to the size of him within her. He gently withdrew and filled her again, beginning a slow but firm pace. Kagome instinctively wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist, and he quickened his thrusts. He watched her as her stiff whimpers became soft moans. "Oh, Kagome," he sighed pleasurably as he slowly sat up to kneel upon the bed still deep within her. Kagome slid slightly, as her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He maintained his rhythm as he grasped one of her legs and brought it upright along his torso. Sesshomaru began kissing the back of her calf as he intensified his thrusts. Kagome panted his name in blind, heated passion, and he responded by scraping his fangs over the back of her leg, planting gentle love bites. He growled, ravishing her as she continued to moan his name. He ran the tip of his tongue up the back of her leg and let his claws dance over her thigh. His eyes were fixated on Kagome. He worshipped every aspect of her body as he gave her the first taste of physical love. Sesshomaru savored all of it. The heave of her chest. The bounce of her full breasts each time he plunged into her. The alluring curve of her mouth as she moaned. The flutter of her eyes as she was overwhelmed by her first passion. Kagome's cries of "Sesshomaru" became louder and more intense as she neared her climax. Sesshomaru became wild, downright feral as he plunged into her, and needed release. Kagome's eyes met his and he uttered a sexy, commanding growl, "Scream for me." Her sheath tightened around his massiveness and she screamed to the heavens, "Sesshomaru!" He buried himself in her, joining her in release and cried, "Kagome!" He clenched his teeth, growling softly.

Their gasps were in unison, panting from the exertion of their lovemaking, until finally Sesshomaru gently pulled himself from her. He lay beside her and pulled Kagome close to him. Kagome draped an arm over his ribs as Sesshomaru nuzzled into her. He kissed her forehead and breathlessly whispered, "I love you."

Kagome cuddled against his chest. "I love you, too." And they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's tight embrace.

* * *

**Additional Author's Notes:** Well, I tried to keep it tasteful, but a bit naughty. And about Sesshy not having any underwear, the only thing I have seen is in the Akira Kurosawa movies, and I just _will not_ imagine Sesshomaru in that!! See you next chapter! 


	14. Chapter 14: Panic and Relief

**Author's Notes:** WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!! The day after finals were over, I sat down to write, and it was like friggin' crickets chirping in my brain!!!! I had a billion brainstorms for following chapters, but not THIS one!! Yikes! It sucked. Well, it's way past due, but it is done. I hope you all enjoy it, and I will get started on Chapter 15 tonight. I am now an official college graduate. No more delays due to tests or papers or exams ... straight up writing and work now. :)  
Enjoy, my friends. Thank you for your patience.

**Disclaimer:** As I've said before ... I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Panic and Relief**

The sky was still awash with the deep blues and purples of night. Sounds of nocturnal beings joined the gentle clacking of the deer scare. Sesshomaru heard these soft noises as the salty smell of tears roused him from a peaceful slumber. Soon he heard the sharp sniffing that accompanies gentle weeping. His golden eyes shot open to the sight of Kagome lying on her side. Her back was turned to him and her shoulders shook softly. "Kagome?" he asked tenderly as he nudged closer to her. She continued to cry quietly. Sesshomaru put his hand on her upper arm and caressed her soothingly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Was I too rough? Are you in pain?"

Kagome's head shook, indicating that she was in no discomfort from their lovemaking.

Sesshomaru leaned close to her ear and whispered gently, "They why are you crying, Kagome?"

Kagome turned onto her other side, facing him, and groaned, "I was so caught up in the moment last night that I didn't think about the consequences."

Sesshomaru's brow wrinkled softly with rising tension. "What consequences?"

She inhaled a deep, panicked breath and said, "What if we conceived a child last night, Sesshomaru?" Her voice became even more strained with agony as she voiced her concern. "Could you even imagine what Naraku would do?"

Understanding her concern, Sesshomaru let out a relieved breath and gently placed the pad of his finger against her lips. He exhaled softly, "Shhh, Kagome. No child will come of last night's display of passion."

Her anxiety rose again. "But how do you know?! It could be weeks before we can be sure!"

"Calm down, dearest Kagome," he began to reassure her. "You were not _ripe_ last night. I would have smelled it if you were." Sesshomaru kissed her lovingly. "Pleasure is all that resulted from last night."

Kagome's face broke into a thankful smile and she nuzzled against him. "Thank you. I woke up about five minutes ago completely distressed."

Sesshomaru slid his arm around her torso and splayed his fingers across her back. He marveled at the smooth, almost creamy texture of her skin beneath his touch. "It is all right, my love. There is no need to fear," he soothed her as he buried his face in her thick, black hair. "Even if we had begotten a child, I would never allow any danger to come to you or our child."

Kagome leaned into his embrace and listened to the calming utterances and loving whispers as Sesshomaru gently caressed her back and comforted her back to sleep.

* * *

The sun had begun to peek above the hills and brilliant light spilled into Sesshomaru and Kagome's bed chamber. Sesshomaru had only been up a short time and was almost finished getting dressed, but as he pulled the left sleeve of his haori over his shoulder a soft knock echoed through the bed chamber. He left his shirt hanging open so that he could pull the blankets over Kagome's bare, sleeping body before calling out, "Enter." 

Mizaki peeked into the room and then maneuvered the door fully open as she bore a heavy breakfast tray. Rin followed close behind Mizaki with another tray. The ladies set their deliveries upon a small nearby table. Upon depositing her lord's breakfast, Mizaki smiled and turned to him to gush quietly, "Oh, when little Rin said that Kagome never came back to her room last night I was hoping that I would find her here!" She rushed over to Sesshomaru in a motherly manner. Mizaki grasped his hand and patted it excitedly. "Did she accept all three gifts?" Sesshomaru nodded indulgently and Mizaki began to bounce on the balls of her feet. "Did she accept your proposal?"

Sesshomaru looked into the old cat's amethyst eyes and raised an eyebrow. _She is not so old yet to be losing her sense of smell. Mizaki knows very well what happened in here last night … She just wants to hear it directly from me._ "Yes, Mizaki."

Mizaki lost all control and squealed with mirth as she hugged her lord gently. She even resorted to her old nanny-like demeanor, feeling sentimental, and exclaimed, "Oh, my little one! I'm so happy for you!"

Sesshomaru lightly rolled his eyes but he allowed Mizaki this indulgence as Rin softly giggled near the door. '_Little One' … she barely reaches my chest!_

Mizaki released him from her grasp and began to smooth his now crumpled haori while she launched into a verbal list of duties. "Well, we must celebrate. I'll get to the kitchens to begin the preparations, but first I have news from Hoji."

"What news?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He caught me on the way with the trays and said that travelers are drawing near the valley; two mortals and three demons. One demon is but a child, another a raccoon-dog, and the last is but a two-tail demon cat. What concerned him were the mortals."

"What about them?"

"There is a monk bearing a staff, and the other is a female demon slayer with a large boomerang."

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth curled with amusement. _She will be pleased that her companions have found her._

Mizaki grew nervous at this reaction. "My Lord Sesshomaru, what shall I tell Hoji?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to the still sleeping Kagome and answered, "Have Hoji and a small detail of soldiers find them and escort them to the castle on foot. If my suspicions are correct, and they surely fit the descriptions, then they are Kagome's companions. Tell him to be as polite and diplomatic as possible."

"I thought you said that they were your mate's comrades?"

"Yes, I did say that, but they have only seen my less than loveable side … Just like when Kagome first arrived."

Mizaki nodded. "I see," she said and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Mizaki," Sesshomaru said. Mizaki and Rin paused to listen. "Please see to it that Kagome's belongings are brought here as soon as possible."

Rin beamed, "I'll take care of it, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Thank you, Rin," he said as they made to leave the room. Mizaki and her young charge softly slid the door shut and Sesshomaru strolled back to the bed. He tenderly brushed a few strands of hair back from Kagome's sleeping face with his clawed fingertips. _I shall let their arrival be a surprise for her. She will be happy to see them. I just pray that they are not too shocked by what awaits them._ "Kagome," he whispered.

"Mmm?" she sighed while her mind began to cross the border of sleep and awake.

Sesshomaru could not hold back a smile as he spoke softly, "It is time to wake up. Your breakfast is getting cold."

* * *

Miroku pushed a low hanging branch out of his path as they trudged through the thick wilderness bordering the remote valley. They were descending the hills and Sango began to feel impatient. She wished for nothing more than to confirm the hope in her heart planted by Bokusenou that Kagome was alive and well. She looked to the horizon and saw the fortress that had taunted her since dawn; Sesshomaru's castle looming in the distance. "Miroku, can we just please fly to that castle? It's half-a-day's walk and an hour in the air at most," she pleaded. 

Sango's words fell upon his ears heavily. Miroku wished for nothing more than to please her, but his common sense prevailed. "If we wish to be alive to see Kagome I do not want to give Sesshomaru a reason to attack. We have entered his domain, and if there is one thing he will wish to see is respect." He reached back and grasped Sango's hand. "We will find her, Sango, but please be patient."

Sango nodded silently as her stomach churned with anxiety. The troop continued down the overgrown path, stomping along in silence. After a time the ground began to even out and they neared the end of the hills. Sango's face broke into a smile, happy that another portion of their journey had ended, but her celebration came too soon. Kilala ran ahead and began to growl. Flames wreathed the demon cat and she flourished into her large form.

"Halt!" a voice called out as seven demons stepped out of the foliage. Miroku, Sango, and company ceased movement and looked around, but held their weapons at the ready. Ahead of Kilala the speaker exited his hiding spot among the trees and his aqua eyes examined each of them. "I am Hoji, and we have been sent by Lord Sesshomaru to escort you to his home. Lower your weapons and we shall proceed."

Sango eyed Hoji and brazenly demanded, "Where is Kagome?"

Hoji retained his diplomatic stance. "Lady Kagome is at the castle awaiting your arrival. My lord tells me that she will be most pleased to see you all."

"Is she all right?" Sango asked, lowering her hiraikotsu slightly.

"Of course she is. We have seen to her every care," Hoji gazed at the girl with curiosity. _Mizaki was not joking when she warned that they would react with distrust._ "If you are done asking questions, may we move along?"

Sango, at a loss for words, simply nodded and secured her weapon to her back. "It's all right, Kilala," she spoke softly to her two-tail. Kilala shrank back into her small stature and scurried to perch herself atop Sango's shoulder. They all lowered their weapons, understanding that they had no choice but to trust him.

Miroku put his hand to Sango's free shoulder and spoke to Hoji, "I am sorry for our seeming hostility, but we have been in search for Kagome for quite some time. Sango is weary of the search. We are all tired."

Hoji raised a hand genially to assure the monk. "It is all right. Lord Sesshomaru warned that you would react with some sort of hostility, but I swear to you that Lady Kagome is safe and sound. Come now, if we make good time we may arrive in time for the midday meal." The guards flanked the group and Hoji motioned for all present to follow. The group, now thirteen strong counting the two-tail, proceeded into the floor of the valley. Miroku and Sango struck up conversation with Hoji, hoping for some answers before arriving.

"How did you know that we were near?" Miroku asked.

Hoji chuckled, "While I am not going to give you a straight answer, just know that Lord Sesshomaru has eyes and ears wherever he feels he needs them."

"And why were you sent to find us?" Sango asked.

"As Captain of the Guard, Lord Sesshomaru sends me on numerous high priority errands. I was trusted with escorting you safely to the castle."

Sango could no longer resist some of her curiosity and blurted, "How has Kagome been? Is she okay?"

Hoji locked his brilliant cerulean eyes onto Sango's concerned honey-brown eyes. He understood the unspoken connotation behind her worry and said, "Your friend recovered nicely from her attack. We have all been very supportive of her, and I have even helped in her training."

"Training?" Miroku inquired.

"Lord Sesshomaru thought it best to teach her to defend herself further. InuYasha's attack on her was deplorable."

"She told you?" Miroku and Sango chimed together.

"Not directly. Little Rin informed me of it. It really upset the child."

"I could imagine," Miroku said softly.

"Rin has a bright soul, just like Lady Kagome," Hoji said. "They are a lot alike."

"Could that have been why Sesshomaru came to Kagome's aid the night of her attack?" Miroku asked.

"I cannot answer that," Hoji stated.

"So you don't know," Sango said.

"That is something that you will have to ask Lord Sesshomaru himself."

Miroku rubbed his chin in contemplation and mumbled, "I see."

Hoji flashed a gracious smile and brightly said, "Come now. There is no need to act sullen. You shall see your friend soon and everything will be answered. But in the meantime, please tell me of your journey. You said that your search for your friend became very tiresome."

"Immensely," Miroku sighed. "It all started when Kaede found Kagome's bicycle …"

As they walked, Hoji attentively listened to their tale; how they figured out that Kagome had encountered Sesshomaru, how they wandered from village to village finding no trace of them, and how Shippo finally realized that they needed a demon's assistance …

* * *

Kagome smiled contently as she pushed her breakfast tray away. Sesshomaru looked to her and grasped the tray while asking, "Finished already?" She nodded and pulled Sesshomaru's haori tighter around her bare skin. Her clothes had not arrived yet and so Sesshomaru had wrapped her lovingly in his haori. He arose and set her nearly empty breakfast tray beside his upon the table. "Rin should be along with your things soon," Sesshomaru said as he turned back to her. "After you are able to get a fresh kimono, would you care to join me for a bath?" he asked gently as he ran a clawed finger down her cheek softly. 

Kagome giggled quietly as she remembered Shippo's long ago comments about people bathing together. She exhaled heavily, her thoughts weighed down with a longing for her friends. Kagome glanced into Sesshomaru's eyes, intent on voicing her concerns about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, but she stopped short. Something in the mystical depths of his molten amber eyes was assuring her to not worry. Something told her that she would see them soon and that he would make sure of it. _But how could he possibly know?_

"Well, my dearest?" Sesshomaru urged after her silence. His brow knotted slightly. "Is everything all right?"

Kagome sprung from her reverie and graced him with a tender, adoring smile. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about my friends."

"The slayer, the monk, and the fox child?"

"Yes."

"I am sure that they are searching for you," he said encouragingly and leaned down to place a reverent kiss upon her brow.

Kagome leaned into his kiss and grasped his hand for some sense of comfort. "I know."

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Kagome and she leaned into him. He spoke tenderly to her, fighting to keep the fact that her friends were en route to the castle at this very moment a surprise, and soothed her. "I promise you, Kagome, that your friends will find you. I promise that you will see them soon." _Her instincts are keen. I know that deep down she has missed her friends. She is a loyal friend, but she has put on a brave face. What a day to voice her loneliness … the very day that they will find her._

"Really?" she whispered as she leaned her head on his ribs.

Sesshomaru bit back a mischievous smile and said, "I swear it, Kagome." He smoothed her hair and felt her sigh against his body.

A knock broke the silence and Sesshomaru bid them to enter. Rin walked into the room bearing Kagome's backpack (freed of the large amounts of non-perishable food sent by Mrs. Higurashi) and a small box. Behind the child stood two servants and each held a stack of large wooden boxes containing Kagome's clothes. Sesshomaru directed them to an antechamber to deposit Kagome's things. He leaned down to Kagome's ear and asked, "So, how about that bath?"

Kagome smiled. "I'd love it."

* * *

The troop of thirteen came to a stop at a riverbank nearing midday. The castle stood proudly ahead; no more than a half-hour's walk from where they now stood. Sango and Miroku looked across the twinkling waters. They then looked up and down the riverbed expecting to see a raft, barge, or boat of some kind approach, but none came. Sango appeared crestfallen; as if at the very last stretch of her journey she was denied that which was right at the tip of her fingers. Her face became mutinous. _If they try to tell me that I have to wait any longer, I'll jump in and swim across!_

Shippo stepped forward and declared, "Well, it looks like I'll have to transform and carry everyone across the river … er, one at a time of course."

Hoji shook his head and turned to the weary travelers. "Ah, that will not be necessary. We do have transportation arranged." He cupped his hands over his mouth and mimicked a twittering, distinct bird call – a signal. The signal was returned and echoed quietly from the opposite bank. A shadow appeared on the far bank soon after their call was answered. All eyes were upon the dark shape approaching from the water, and Sango gasped as she identified it as a canopied barge being punted along by two armor clad demons. Slowly it glided over the river towards the awaiting party; its wake leaving great, streaking ripples across the water's surface. The draperies, adorned with the crescent markings of the house, fluttered in the gentle winds and the poles used to row the barge along made the slightest babble of noise once they entered the water. Gracefully, the barge coasted to a stop against the riverbank before the awaiting party.

One of the oarsmen stepped off the barge and offered Sango a hand onto the platform. He smiled courteously and said, "Ladies first." Sango took his hand and stepped onto the barge, and her heart fluttered with the thrill of joy as she knew that Kagome awaited her on the other side of the river.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the shade of the front courtyard watching Kagome and Rin gather herbs and flowers. Each girl carried a basket safely tucked against their sides to cradle their respective collections. Kagome made sure to relay the name and properties of each herb she plucked to the young child. Rin beamed and repeated each herb's name back to Kagome like an attentive student. The white-haired demon softly smiled at the sight of them together. 

Rin watched as Kagome uprooted another herb from beneath a nearby tree and the girl could not help but pay a compliment. "Wow, Kagome! You know an awful lot about healing herbs."

Kagome smiled and suppressed a soft blush. "Not as much as Kaede."

"Who is Kaede?"

"She is the old priestess who has been teaching me about herbs. I'll bet that I don't know half as much as she does."

Their exchange was cut short by a call from the watchtower. "Lord Sesshomaru! The travelers are approaching!"

Sesshomaru's eyes briefly darted to the watchman, and then came to rest intently on Kagome. She saw that he watched her instead of the approaching visitors. Curiously, she walked toward the center of the courtyard so that she may see the arriving party through the opened gates. She turned to look down the lane leading to the gates and her breath caught in the back of her throat. The basket that she had been clinging to carefully slipped from her grasp and the herbs spilled onto the stone walkway that led through the courtyard. Tears began to cloud her vision, but it did not detract from the knee-shaking fact that four familiar silhouettes were walking towards her flanked by an array of guards. No matter how distorted her sight were to become, she could never mistake the overlarge boomerang, the monk's staff, the fluffy fox tail for anyone else. She was even happy to see the unmistakable form of a large, portly raccoon-dog.

Tears of relief and happiness spilled down her cheeks as she muttered, "Shippo. Miroku. Sango." Kagome slipped her feet out of her sandals, leaving her feet clad only in tabi socks, and broke into a dead run for her comrades. "Sango!" she cried out.

Ahead, Sango's attention snapped onto Kagome running down the path. Sango was at first blown away by the lavish layers of silk flowing behind her friend as she ran. Sango's grasp on her hiraikotsu loosened, and the enormous weapon clattered as it hit the stones beneath her feet. She matched Kagome's actions and sprinted towards her.

The girls met in a rapturous embrace, weeping from the elation of reunion. Sango sobbed into Kagome's shoulder, "I was so worried about you!"

"I missed you everyday!" Kagome blubbered.

Sango retreated slightly and took a look at Kagome. "You look great. Where did you get those clothes?"

Kagome took a breath to answer but then jumped slightly as she felt something tugging near her knee. Kagome looked down and her tears renewed as she saw Shippo pulling at her kimono. "Shippo!" she cried and reached for him. The little fox climbed onto Kagome's arm and hugged her tightly.

Shippo was weeping softly as he mumbled, "Don't ever leave us again!"

Kagome then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Miroku smiling benevolently at her. "It's good to have finally found you."

Kagome returned his smile warmly, but soon Miroku's attention was diverted behind Kagome. Still holding Shippo, Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru drawing near them. He had a pleased expression upon his face and a barely detectable smile upon his lips. Kagome stepped toward him and asked, "You knew they would arrive today, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded softly. "I sent Hoji after them this morning. I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

Kagome came to stand right before him, looking up into his amber eyes. "Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said as she got on tiptoe and he bent to meet her. Their lips met lightly in a brief kiss, but it was enough to stun the newcomers. Shippo, being caught between the two as he was still being held by Kagome, had blushed to the point of nearing spontaneous combustion and his eyes were as big as plates. Hachi fainted outright while Sango and Miroku just stared blankly.

Miroku was the first to regain his speech capabilities. "Uhm, did we miss something?"

* * *

**Additional Author's Notes:** I wanted to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Many of you sent messages to check up on me and make sure things were still rolling smoothly. All of you gave me praise and support. It really helped to keep me going through those last agonizing weeks of school. 

So ... thank you, all of you!


	15. Chapter 15: The Marriage Feast

**Author's Notes:** I deeply apologize for the delay. I got sick about two weeks ago and I've been miserable ever since. I'm finally getting over it, and have completed chapter fifteen, and have a good start on the next chapter. :) This one should run a little more smoothly since it's been planned in advance. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and wrote to find out if I was still proceeding with the story. And thanks for your patience! Every review and PM is appreciated greatly.  
Read, enjoy, review!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha ... don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Marriage Feast**

Kagome blushed as she looked back at her friends' startled expressions. "Ah, yeah, I guess there _is_ a lot to fill you guys in on," said Kagome while softly giggling.

Sesshomaru even chuckled quietly. "Please come inside and make yourselves comfortable. We can explain everything over a hot meal."

Sango was still dumbstruck. _He's being nice! And Kagome kissed him! What on Earth has happened here?_ Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder and gently directed her toward the gates. She quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Hoji helping the now conscious Hachi to his feet. Sango turned ahead and saw Kagome take Sesshomaru's arm as they walked toward the enormous castle. Rin patiently awaited them beside the open gates with Kagome's sandals in hand.

"I'll be in shortly, Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin as she handed Kagome her discarded footwear. "I'm going to pick up the herbs and take everything to Mizaki."

"Very good, Rin. Make sure that you do not dawdle," Sesshomaru spoke gently to the child. He looked over his shoulder to Hoji and nodded.

Without a word, Hoji returned the nod and fell out of line. He immediately went to Rin's side and began to help the child gather the scattered herbs. Miroku witnessed this silent transaction and thought _It seems that Sesshomaru is very protective of the child … I wonder how he is with Kagome._

Once inside the walls of the citadel, the small array of guards broke ranks and each took different paths within the halls or resumed their duties at different locations. Sango looked at her surroundings utterly awestruck. She reflected on her environment inwardly and, despite the wonder she was experiencing, Sango felt as if the world were shrouded in an odd mist. _This place is amazing! I never thought that Sesshomaru would have such a glorious home. He comes off as more of a drifter. Then again, I never expected to show up here and find him being openly affectionate with Kagome …_ She plodded along in a mental haze, following the kind directions of Miroku's hand upon her shoulder. Her thoughts soon halted for she had been led into a grand dining hall. It was just as magnificent as anything else she had seen in the castle. She mechanically followed Miroku's gentle guiding hand and she eased herself onto her cushion before the table. Still in a shocked daze, Sango felt Miroku's elbow dig into her ribcage. The world snapped into focus and the mist cleared.

Miroku hissed into her ear, "Say something! You're worrying Kagome!"

Sango looked to the head of the table where Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru. Kagome observed Sango with concern. Sango shot her a bright, reassuring smile. _Well, I am happy that she is alive and unharmed. I should act like it despite the shock._ Sango turned to pay Sesshomaru a compliment on his beautiful home but was unable to voice this thought as six cooks entered; each of them bore a large tray. These women sat a tray before everyone present. Shippo and Hachi, seated across from Sango and Miroku, each gazed upon their tray with large glittering eyes and with gusto began eating. Sango grasped her chopsticks and lifted a morsel of rice to her mouth. The warmth flooded her; it had been over a week since she had tasted anything close to resembling a home-cooked meal.

"Not to sound rude or ungrateful," Miroku began as he laid his utensils upon their rest, "but we are quite confused by this whole situation. We only knew that Kagome was in your company by identifying footprints – namely Jaken's – and it would put our minds at ease to know the whole tale once and for all."

Sesshomaru looked to the monk and then to Kagome. "I think it would be best to have Kagome tell you all what has happened, and I will supplement when needed," said Sesshomaru.

Shippo and Hachi quit stuffing their faces at warp speed and shifted down to polite nibbling as Kagome relayed what happened after she pedaled off the night InuYasha slapped her. No detail was glossed over: the lizard demon, Sesshomaru's business proposition, the polite conversations, the reunion of Kagome's soul and the resulting temper flares, her training, the mystery of Sakura, and the slow tension of rising affections. No one said a word until Kagome described the night that Sesshomaru confessed his love and she went back home.

Sango, on the brink of tears, gasped, "You let her go without complaint, without a grudge?"

Sesshomaru met the slayer's eyes and answered, "I know that you all saw me as a heartless fiend, but most of what you witnessed was my deep-seeded hatred of InuYasha. I could not force Kagome to love me, and I could never bear to cause her grief. I obeyed her wishes and took her to the well so that she may go home."

Kagome resumed the story, and when she told them of InuYasha's unexpected arrival Sango cursed loudly. "I _knew_ we should have stayed near the well! I knew it!" she hissed.

"It's all right. He didn't hurt me," said Kagome. "InuYasha wasn't too thrilled when I told him that I love Sesshomaru and that he and I would destroy Naraku. That's when InuYasha tried to hit me again, and Sesshomaru – true to his word – stopped him and protected me."

Miroku was perplexed. "But how did he know that you had gone through the well? I sealed your scent from him! And how did Sesshomaru make it through the well?"

Kagome appeared stunned. "You sealed my scent from InuYasha? When?"

"The morning after you left. He was insistent upon following you and I had to stop him somehow." Miroku paused and stroked his chin. "Come to think of it, he tried to attack me but stopped short."

"Why?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The Tetsusaiga failed to transform for him," said Miroku solemnly.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows perked up at this tasty morsel of information. "That might explain why he never used it on me as well. As for InuYasha following Kagome, I think it was sheer dumb luck. I cannot say how I made it through the well. I only knew that I could not let InuYasha harm her. I had to protect Kagome."

Kagome smiled tenderly at Sesshomaru and continued with the story. "That was two days ago. Sesshomaru sent InuYasha back through the well, and we remained to visit with my family. We came back here yesterday."

Sango heaved a sigh and grinned with relief. "We've searched for you all this time. I admit that I have feared the worst." Sango looked once again to Sesshomaru and said, "Thank you for helping her, Sesshomaru."

"Yes, thank you," chimed Miroku and Shippo.

"Speak nothing of it," said Sesshomaru. "However, I suspect that you are all exhausted from your travels. I invite the four of you to stay until you have recovered and join us for a celebration this evening."

"A celebration for what?" Shippo inquired.

Kagome's cheeks flushed a deep crimson and Sesshomaru answered, "Last night Kagome became my mate."

Sango dropped a chunk of rice into her lap. Miroku failed to notice that the tea he was pouring into Sango's cup was overflowing onto the table. Shippo's mouth hung open with a piece of sushi an inch and a half from its goal. Hachi threw etiquette to the wind and poured himself a large glass of sake.

* * *

"His mate?" Sango asked for about the twentieth time as she, Kagome, and Shippo relaxed in the waters of hot spring. 

Shippo floated across on a brightly colored, child-sized floatie that Kagome had brought from her era. He rolled his eyes at Sango. "Don't be so thick, Sango. Even _I_ know what Sesshomaru means by being her mate."

However, Sango was still stuttering about it. "You … and Sesshomaru … his mate. With no marriage ceremony at all?"

Kagome saw that simple "yes" answers were not going to stop Sango's incessant half questions. "After the mishap with Sakura, I don't think he felt the need for such a display. Neither do I. I accepted his gifts last night and we …" her voice trailed off softly. It was a moment before Kagome had gathered the courage to mutter the phrase, "consummated the union."

Sango's cheeks blazed a brilliant tomato red. "Really?" she asked incredulously.

Kagome nodded as a soft, rosy hue crept into her face. "Yes," whispered Kagome, "and it was beautiful." She turned to face Sango. "He has treated me with kindness and respect from the moment I bumped into him. True, I may have pushed my boundaries and he has let me known that I had gone too far, but _never _how InuYasha did. I have never felt so much as I do with him. He has enough faith and respect for me that he has taught me to defend myself; not to wait idly in the hands of some psychopath hoping that he'll make it in time!" Kagome stopped to take a deep shuddering breath, "I love him, Sango. No one would have ever thought it possible, but I am now the Lady of the Western Lands and nothing could pry me from Sesshomaru's side." She glanced over and saw the fresh clothing folded and piled neatly; awaiting each of them to finish their bath. She sighed gently and stood up. "Well, guys, we should get dressed. Mizaki is probably waiting to style me and Sango's hair before the celebration begins." Kagome stepped out of the pool and began to dry off.

Sango and Shippo both arose from the waters and followed.

* * *

"So, where in the castle will we be staying?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru as they walked through the corridors. He had bathed and changed into a fresh set of robes. He felt rejuvenated.

"Sango will have Kagome's old room. It is right beside Rin's and she will be available to help you with any of your needs. Shippo's room and your room will not be far from theirs," said Sesshomaru. "I know that this is very strange for you all."

"I won't lie to you. It _is_ strange, but so long as Kagome is happy, so are we," Miroku said honestly, but his face soon became grave. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you."

"Oh?"

"I didn't mention it earlier for fear of Kagome's reaction, but seeing as she is now your mate I don't think this information will hurt anything." Sesshomaru eyed the monk intently, but Miroku continued. "On the way to find Kagome, we visited Totosai. InuYasha had been by to see him about the Tetsusaiga. It hadn't transformed for him since the morning he tried to attack me, and Totosai knows why. The sword has rejected InuYasha."

Sesshomaru's eyes glistened with righteous satisfaction. "Of course," he murmured, "he violated the enchantment that lies at the core of Tetsusaiga's power. He harmed a mortal. He inflicted suffering upon one weaker than him rather than granting protection. Why didn't I see it before?"

"I was afraid that this would upset Kagome because without the Tetsusaiga's power, InuYasha is nearly defenseless, and if he were to lose the sword then his demonic blood would take over again and again until …"

"Until he became a mindless killing machine," concluded Sesshomaru as they turned a corner.

"Yes," sighed Miroku, slightly fearful of the cold fire lingering in the demon's golden eyes.

"I am afraid to say that without the power of the Tetsusaiga his destruction is now inevitable and imminent. InuYasha is doomed," mused Sesshomaru. "I thank you for this information, monk."

"It's Miroku."

"Yes, forgive me, Miroku."

Miroku massaged his temples before asking the next question nagging at his mind. "And what do you intend to do about Naraku?"

"I had thought that it would be obvious to you and Sango. Our goal is one and the same: Destroying Naraku. As to how to accomplish this, that discussion should be left until morning. I wanted to give Kagome just one night with her friends before resuming this responsibility."

Miroku nodded, "I agree. We will discuss it in the morning."

Sesshomaru brought Miroku to a stop beside a door. "Here is your room. Sango's room is the second door down the hall on the left. Kagome and I look forward to seeing you at the feast." He bowed politely.

Miroku returned the bow. "Where is this feast taking place?"

Sesshomaru gave a sigh. "I haven't a clue. Mizaki has been very tight lipped about it. However, I imagine that Rin will be able to show you the way once it is time."

Miroku smiled and said, "Well, I shall let you retrieve your bride."

"Enjoy your stay," Sesshomaru said with a short bow.

* * *

To Sesshomaru's dismay, he was unable to escort Kagome himself to their marriage feast. He was met along the way by Mizaki who insisted upon blindfolding him, and also insisted that the decorations and such were to be a surprise. Sesshomaru tried to argue with the aging cat but she somehow won the argument and Sesshomaru found himself kneeling before her so she may cover his eyes with a length of silk.

Mizaki had just secured the knot in the silk that obscured Sesshomaru's vision when the demon lord's ears heard footsteps approaching them. Mizaki said, "Ah that must be Hoji and Kagome."

"Is she blindfolded as well?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes. We wanted to surprise the both of you. Hoji, myself, and most everyone in the castle have worked hard for this moment. Now stand up so we may take you and your mate to the feast." Mizaki took his hand gently so that she may guide him along the way. The footsteps grew ever closer until Sesshomaru's senses caught the unique spice of Kagome's scent; which was now lightly tinged with his own. The thought brought a subtle smirk to his lips. The dual footsteps reached Sesshomaru's side and Mizaki gently pulled his hand so that their footfalls echoed through the hallways together. Sesshomaru couldn't wait for the blindfold to be removed so that he could feast upon the sight of Kagome. _This is our last night to forget about our duty. Her happiness means so much to me, but we cannot ignore Naraku any longer. I just want her to enjoy herself tonight … it may be the last night we have. _Sesshomaru and Kagome were lead carefully through the halls, their sight hindered by silk scarves.

"Is this _really_ necessary, Mizaki?" Sesshomaru growled softly as the old feline led him by the hand.

Kagome smiled as Hoji chuckled. Kagome spoke to Sesshomaru tenderly, "Now, Sesshomaru, everyone has been working hard all day. Don't spoil their surprise, dearest. Please be patient."

"Very well," he sighed, unable to withstand Kagome's pleading. "I shall keep my groaning to a minimum."

Hoji and Mizaki soon stopped their charges and slid open a set of doors. A gentle breeze grazed their faces carrying the scent of water and trees. Kagome smiled and reached for Sesshomaru's hand. She grasped his fingers gently as they were lead forward and soon brought to a halt once again. Kagome and Sesshomaru each felt their respective usher fiddling with their blindfolds.

As the lengths of silk fell away, the sight before the couple rendered them breathless. The courtyard that captured Kagome's heart from the moment she laid eyes upon it was filled with guests – demon and mortal alike. Lavish decorations seem to bloom from every direction. Brightly colored paper lanterns shone like a jeweled web that was spun from treetop to treetop to illuminate the tables below – tables that seemed to bow under the weight of succulent food and varieties of drinks. Set beneath a towering cherry tree was a small, intimate table reserved especially for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Upon it was an intricately arranged bouquet of multicolored paper cranes. But if the dazzling surroundings were stunning to the lovers, these were immediately diminished when they finally looked to each other. The ever-rolling cogs of time ground to a near halt as Sesshomaru and Kagome's gazes fell upon one another. Sesshomaru had once again had his hair pulled into a high, thick pony tail, but what caused Kagome's breath to catch deep in her chest was that Sesshomaru was wearing a familiar set of armor – armor she was sure that she had seen upon another white-haired dog demon even thought it was not nicked and battle-worn.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, recognizing the awestruck expression upon her face and admiring the exquisite work that Sango must have done on Kagome's hair – it was fish-tail braided and coiled in a high, twisted knot. "Yes, it was my father's, but this armor was saved for formal and diplomatic occasions," he said softly and squeezed her hand. "You look absolutely astonishing."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered as she felt her cheeks redden. Sesshomaru, of course, spoke of the luxurious kimono that Kagome donned for this special evening. The innermost kimono was white silk with a matching white obi and atop this laid seven more robes. The first six were each a different color of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. The outermost robe was a brilliant, crisp white that seemed luminescent in the semi-darkness. Embroidered upon this robe in white thread were many crescents, denoting Kagome's marriage into the clan. The many colors cocooned between the white layers made Sesshomaru think of light passing through a prism … White light being broken down into every color in nature. _It is so like her … so much is held within her …_

Mizaki gently urged the two into the light as Hoji stepped forward to announce their arrival. "May I have your attention, please?" Hoji called across the crowd of guests. All assembled turned and quiet closed over the throng of attendees. Hoji raised his hands gracefully and projected his voice across the courtyard. "Esteemed guests and dear friends, it is my great honor to present to you the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands; Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome." Hoji's announcement was met with many cheers and shouts of congratulations. Hoji turned to the Lord and Lady and bowed deeply.

Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the courtyard and the celebration began. As they crossed the grounds they were met by many well-wishers, and the two eventually found Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Hachi. Sango hugged them both tightly and wished them a teary congratulation. Shippo's mouth was nearing maximum capacity when he muttered what sounded sort of like, "Good luck, and the food is great." Miroku and Hachi both held sake glasses – and each had the faintest rosy tinge to their cheeks – and made outlandish toasts to long life, full bellies, and dozens of healthy children.

The celebration lasted long into the night. Hoji eventually joined Miroku and Hachi in consuming large amounts of vintage sake. Soon after, all three of them were making flamboyant, drunken toasts to the health, happiness, and fertility of the Lord and Lady of the house. After greeting many guests, receiving many gifts, and dancing until Kagome was breathless, Sesshomaru insisted that they all carry on without them, and he gently lead Kagome back to their room where they could be alone.

* * *

There was blood everywhere and Kagome couldn't stop it from flowing. Floods of glistening crimson rushed onto fields of snow white no matter where Kagome pressed her ivory hands to stem the flow. Screams of horror, panic, agony lashed at her ears as they spilled ceaselessly from her own tongue as ever flowing as the thick, ruby liquid that covered her hands and pooled around her.

"Kagome!" an urgent voice barked as the felt herself being shaken.

"NO!" she arose with a shriek. Kagome's eyes opened and saw the semi-dark bedchamber around her. Her heartbeat returned to normal but salty tears were still gathering in her brown eyes and staining her cheeks. She turned her head to Sesshomaru slowly, almost not wanting to look. With his brow knotted in worry and confusion, Sesshomaru gazed at her. Kagome sighed. _Thank God …_ Her expression softened to a small, embarrassed smile.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream," lied Kagome.

"Kagome," he pressed gently, "that was not just 'a bad dream.'"

She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts and emotions, and sighed, "No, it wasn't."

"What was it?"

Kagome's voice shuddered as she answered, "I don't want to talk about it now."

"But Kagome …"

"Please, Sesshomaru," she pleaded, "I do not want to re-live it right now. I will tell you, just not now."

Sesshomaru smelled the terror thick upon her; it was that scent that awoke him before she began to thrash about in the bed. Her eyes were wide, fearful, and yet grateful to be awake and confirm that it was all a terrible nightmare. He remembered the night terrors that he suffered after his twin's murder, and he remembered how badly he wanted to forget them upon waking. "When you're ready, then," whispered Sesshomaru as he opened his arm to her. "Come closer, my dearest, and I will hold you and protect you while you sleep."

Kagome scooted against him, cradled by his silken strength, and said, "Yes, hold me. I need that right now." The weight of his arm around her body and the heat of his form against hers was a constant reassurance from the blood-stained images looping in her mind's eye. _I can still feel him … It's not true! I didn't see it!_ Kagome bit her lip as the terrible image remained as clear and as graphic as ever: Sesshomaru lying helpless and bleeding profusely from deep slashes to the neck and chest, and Kagome was powerless to stop it.


	16. Chapter 16: The Blood and the Blue Light

**Author's Notes:** I am not even going to get into serious detail as to why this chapter took so bloody long! It was time rather than planning this time around. Between weddings and divorces I'm about ready to go freakin' nuts!! (Thank the Gods for the release of the last Harry Potter book. I had at least nine hours to myself!) Let's just say, I'm tired of helping people move, decorate, plan, and take care of legal matters.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Honestly, this month it was one of my three sources of sanity (writing, hubby, Harry Potter).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, blah blah blah, you know the routine.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Blood and the Blue Light **

The next morning Sesshomaru requested the newcomers to join in a meeting to discuss their duties at hand. When Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Hachi arrived with Hoji as their escort they discovered not only Sesshomaru and Kagome present, but Rin and Jaken as well. "Please sit down," requested Sesshomaru, "Mizaki shall be joining us shortly. She is making tea." The group sat around a table in what could only be described as a diplomatic conference room. As Miroku took his seat he noticed that Kagome's aura seemed faded, and she sat so that she was touching Sesshomaru; as if needing assurance that he was still there. _What on Earth? She's worried._ His thoughts broke off as Mizaki walked in with a large tray with tea and small sweets for everyone. The old cat knelt beside the table and began to pour and pass tea and sweets around.

"Ahh," she sighed, "now that is finished you may begin when you are ready, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked to everyone present. "I know that our guests have only been here a day and have received quite a shock upon their arrival, but the time has come to discuss the final assault on Naraku." He paused to sip his tea and squeeze Kagome's hand reassuringly. "Now, through my travels I have learned that Naraku has hidden his heart, and Kagome has confirmed this. The stolen Fuyouheki enables Naraku to conceal the demonic aura of his heart, but with Kagome's spiritual powers and my potent demonic aura it will cancel out the loss of Gakusanjin's crystals."

"That's true," Miroku said after devouring a small treat, "and while it is a great substitute it really doesn't help with identifying where to look."

Sango looked to the monk reproachfully and said, "It's better than having no way to track Naraku's heart!"

"I know, Sango, but I was merely pointing out that while this method has been regained we are still ignorant as to which direction Naraku's heart has been taken."

"You are both right," Sesshomaru said gravely. He turned his head and met aqua and amethyst eyes in turn. "Hoji. Mizaki. I would value your counsel in this matter."

"Miroku is right. While it is beneficial that there is another way to sense Naraku's heart, it still leaves you with no clue where to go. It would be best to resume the pursuit as soon as possible," Hoji advised. "From all that you have told me and what we have learned from Kagome, in my personal and tactical opinion, it would be best to begin tracking again, my lord."

Mizaki pressed her hands together in thought and rested her chin upon the steeple created by her fingers. "There is strength in numbers, my lord. You cannot do this alone."

"He will not be alone," Kagome said.

"I know, my lady. Forgive me. I should have said that you _two_ cannot do this alone."

"They will not go alone," Miroku stated firmly. "We are behind Kagome until the end."

Kagome's cheeks reddened. "Guys, you don't have to go."

"Things have changed, Kagome," Sango began, "Our goal is the same, no matter our past differences. If you trust Sesshomaru, then so do we. We will fight Naraku together."

Miroku and Shippo nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru smiled gently at his mate. "You are blessed to have such friends, Kagome."

"So," Hoji said as Rin passed him another treat, "What is your verdict, my lord?"

Sesshomaru met Hoji's glance with the cool, calculating stare that Kagome was once accustomed to; having seen so much more of him it startled her for a split-second.

_I guess I'll have to get used to that again. But it's at least a comfort that he's as loving as he is vicious._

"Hoji," Sesshomaru spoke calmly, "you shall resume your usual duties in my absence. Mizaki, however, will have a few more responsibilities." His eyes traveled to Jaken, Rin, and Shippo. "Hachi is free to do as he chooses."

Hachi gave a sigh of relief, but Rin, usually a loving and well-behaved child, suddenly lashed out. She shot to her feet and howled, "NO! I will _not_ be left behind! I want to go with Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Hachi reacted with surprise and amazement at Rin's actions. However, from the slightly glazed and almost bored expressions upon Sesshomaru, Jaken, Hoji, and Mizaki's faces, this was obviously old hat.

Rin's tantrum began to gather momentum as the girl began to stomp her foot with clenched fists and shake her head while shrieking, "No! No! No! You can't make me stay here! _You can't! I want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru!_ I'm not staying here!"

"Rin! That is enough!"

Silence rang heavily in the room and only two people stood upright: the child and the white-haired demon that had reprimanded her. The shock in the room was nearly tangible. No one in the room, even those who had seen Sesshomaru and Rin together regularly, had ever heard him raise his voice to the child. Rin looked on the verge of tears. Her bottom lip began to tremble and great, fat crocodile tears dribbled down her cheeks. "B-b-but what if s-something ha-happens to you?" she blubbered.

Sesshomaru's face softened ever so slightly and his tone became very sweet as he answered Rin. "It will not be safe for you to come with me this time, Rin. You need to stay with Mizaki."

"But it's never been safe!" the girl whined as her face contorted further with her sadness and she stomped her foot one more time in a futile attempt to get her way.

Sesshomaru sighed. _I have spoiled her … _"Rin, you cannot change my mind this time. The more you cry and scream, the more I will know to leave you here with Mizaki and Hoji where it will be _safe_! The last time you pleaded and begged I gave in, and the last time we left Naraku took you! Kohaku nearly killed you!" Sesshomaru explained emotionally.

"Kohaku didn't want to hurt me," Rin mumbled mournfully. Sesshomaru's face turned cold and impassive.

Sango shot a piercing, fierce glare at Sesshomaru that blatantly said, "Don't you dare blame my little brother for that!"

Sesshomaru continued in an even, collected tone, "I know that Kohaku did not want to hurt you, Rin, but he is under Naraku's control. He cannot help but follow Naraku's orders." He took another deep breath to center himself. "Rin, you and Shippo are to remain here under Mizaki's care. Jaken will assist Hoji in caring for the castle."

Rin's eyes watered anew and she raced across the room towards Sesshomaru. All watching thought the child may begin to lash out at him physically – as futile as it may be – but all were astonished when Rin dropped to her knees beside Kagome and hugged the young woman tightly. "Please, please, please, Kagome! Tell him that I need to go with you! He'll listen to you!"

Kagome embraced the child and realized that now Rin not only saw her as a friend and companion, but now that she was Sesshomaru's mate Rin viewed her as a sort of mother or big sister. "Rin, I know that this seems unfair and there is no way around upsetting you, but Sesshomaru is right. It is far too dangerous to take you or Shippo along this time. We don't want either of you in danger again. This will be the final battle against Naraku and he will use every dirty trick he knows to hurt us and those we love. He may not say it, but Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to you. Do you understand me, Rin?"

Rin turned her tear-stained little face upward to look at Kagome. The girl seemed calmer and she whispered, "I don't like it, but I understand. I will stay if Lord Sesshomaru wishes, and if Shippo stays as well. I don't want to be the only one to stay."

Kagome smiled at Rin and then shifted her attention to Shippo. "Shippo, I want you to remain here with Rin and behave for Mizaki and Hoji."

Shippo looked to Kagome thoughtfully before answering her request. "At any other time I would object, but I know that you only wish for my safety. I will remain here with Rin and help in any way that I can," Shippo said proudly.

"It is settled then," said Sesshomaru.

Sango asked, "So, when will we be leaving?"

Sesshomaru clasped Kagome's hand before answering, "At sunrise."

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned beside Sesshomaru that night, too distressed over her nightmare and the unknown dangers that lay before them to sleep. She had bitten her nails down to nubs, and had now progressed to twisting her hair around her finger. 

"Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

She jumped slightly from the sudden sound of his voice resounding softly in the night. "Oh, I didn't realize that you were awake."

"My love, I have laid here for the past hour and a half listening to you fret and bite each of your nails off. Kagome, what is wrong?" he asked gently as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Kagome rolled over to face Sesshomaru, the earthen tones of her eyes bored into the rich golden hues of his. "I am afraid that something terrible will happen to you." As she spoke she felt her heart swell and constrict all at once as her love for him and fear for his life struck her simultaneously.

"And do you think that the same terror doesn't make my blood run cold? I fear for your safety as well."

"It's more than that!" Kagome groaned anxiously. "I've seen it! I've seen you bloodstained and dying, and – and … And there was nothing I could do to save you."

Sesshomaru looked upon her with heave concern. "Was this the nightmare which awoke you last night?"

Kagome nodded slowly as tears pooled in her eyes. Sesshomaru reached out and pulled her body against his. He wrapped his arm around her, pressing their bodies snugly together, and he wove his hand so deep into her ebony hair that his fingers and palm lay splayed against her scalp. Sesshomaru's elbow settled in the middle of Kagome's back as he entwined their bodies. His legs wrapped around hers and he cradled her head under his chin.

_Whatever may happen to me, she must remain safe. I don't care what happens to me so long as she lives._

* * *

Kagome and Miroku carried more supplies from the castle as Sesshomaru secured the packs to Ah-Un. Kagome's green hakama billowed around her legs and her hair, normally falling loose down her back, swung with each step from the high pony tail she wore. Miroku handed Kagome's yellow backpack to Sesshomaru and said, "This should be the last of it." 

Sesshomaru looked to the eastern horizon and observed the intense hues of near-dawn. He dropped his gaze back to the task at hand and added the extra cargo onto Ah-Un. Kagome had just deposited her load of supplies when Hoji called out, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru immediately focused his attention to Hoji standing in the open gates to the castle holding two wrapped bundles; one long and thin, and the other smaller and odd-shaped. Sesshomaru's eyebrows perked up and he tied a loose knot in the ropes before walking to Hoji.

"Done so soon?" Sesshomaru asked as he reached his Captain of the Guard.

"You requested these things before she went home," Hoji replied as he held the items out to his lord and friend.

"Their timing could not be better. Send them my appreciation," he said as he carefully balanced the parcels on one hand.

"Of course, just make sure that you all come back safe."

Sesshomaru gave him a wry smirk and said, "Just keep Mizaki at bay until we depart. She has already put me through the ropes this morning." Hoji laughed and wished Sesshomaru well before retreating back to the grounds. Sesshomaru turned and spied his mate petting Ah-Un's shoulder. "Kagome!" he called to her.

Her head whipped around, sending her black hair flying, and she met his eyes with a bright smile. He began to walk to her, striding evenly and easily keeping the packages balanced in his hand. Kagome strolled to meet him with a pleased bounce to her step. The both ceased with a scant two feet between them. Kagome grinned as she asked, "What do you have there?"

Sesshomaru smiled despite the serious situation awaiting them. "These are gifts for you."

"For me?" Kagome exclaimed, "But you just gave me gifts, Sesshomaru! You're starting to make me feel guilty."

"These are practical gifts, my love. Take the long one first, if you please."

Kagome carefully lifted the long, thin parcel and she had a sneaking suspicion to what it was. She peeled back the wrappings and her notion was confirmed.

"My own sword!" she gasped. Indeed, it was a light sword with a gleaming, glossy black sheath emblazoned with three brilliant green leaves. She pulled the length of linen completely off and tossed it onto the yet to be packed supplies. Kagome carefully drew the blade and admired it. "It's wonderful." She returned the sword to its sheath and then secured it in the belt of her hakama.

Sesshomaru held the last gift out to her with a playful gleam in his eyes. Kagome took the package from his hand with a raised brow. She unraveled the cloth to reveal a pair of shoes very like Sesshomaru's, only small enough for Kagome's feet. _Oh, you loveable smart ass!_ Kagome chuckled.

"I knew you'd see the humor in it," said Sesshomaru, "but they will assure you much more stable footing in battle."

Kagome slid her feet out of the traditional sandals and slipped on the new shoes. "Thank you," she said softly.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed Kagome gently. He reached and caressed her cheek softly before saying, "Come now, dearest, we must depart soon."

* * *

They had been traveling for five days. The campfire crackled merrily as they all relaxed after a warm meal and Ah-Un was off hunting. Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru sat around the fire discussing the cave that Kagura had led them to in hopes of discovering Naraku's heart. Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru and he draped his arm over her shoulders without breaking the flow of conversation. She was enveloped by his warmth and the gossamer caress of the fur. She closed her eyes and listened to the voices around her, the occasional snap from a log on the fire, the thrum of Sesshomaru's heart reverberating in his chest. Kagome felt very soothed and soon her eyelids were tremendously heavy. Sesshomaru gently massaged Kagome's arm as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The tender embrace of slumber had almost taken hold of Kagome when a shiver like lightning ran up her spine and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The conversation was shattered. 

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered in hope of an answer. He simply stood and pulled Kagome upright.

"Hide!" hissed Sesshomaru. "Sango, Miroku, take Kagome and hide. Do not come back until I say it is safe!"

"But Sesshomaru," Kagome in confusion pleaded.

Sesshomaru gently ushered her to Miroku. "Trust me and hide!"

Miroku and Sango grasped Kagome, understanding from Sesshomaru's behavior that she was in the greatest danger, and quickly fled for the trees nearby. Kilala followed them closely.

Once they were out of sight, Sesshomaru pivoted and drew Tokijin, patiently awaiting the oncoming threat. Mere seconds lapsed before the rustling of foliage was apparent to the naked eye. With a grunt and a gasp, InuYasha appeared from the trees opposite of where Sesshomaru sent Kagome and the others. The silver-haired brothers glared at each other for a moment. InuYasha flexed his claws and growled, "Where's Kagome?"

Sesshomaru raised the blade of Tokijin and pointed its tip at InuYasha's chest. "I warned you, little brother," said Sesshomaru. His voice was low and steady, yet dripping with venomous fury and deadly promises. "I warned you that if you came near Kagome again that I would kill you. Your disobedience and disregard for my mercy will not go unanswered."

"Oh yeah," boasted InuYasha. "What makes you so confident that this will be any different from our last fight?"

Sesshomaru leaped forward in a flash to goad InuYasha with a cruel smile. "Because you cannot wield the Tetsusaiga," taunted Sesshomaru while sheathing Tokijin.

InuYasha's face was fearful and furious.

Sesshomaru continued to spur InuYasha. "You cannot hold me off without it. You have discarded Father's last protection over you." Sesshomaru lifted his hand with his index and middle fingers raised. "Now you will die, InuYasha." His fingers began to glow menacingly.

The duel broke out in a flash. Sesshomaru summoned the light whip from his fingertips and brought it crashing down on InuYasha. The younger brother managed to block at the last moment by raising his arms; shielding himself with the Robe of the Fire Rat. InuYasha countered with a sweep of his claws and a cry of "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Great arcs of light sped for Sesshomaru, and the elder brother repelled each with a flick of the demonic whip. On the final recoil of the whip, Sesshomaru sprang forward and his claws twitched as he mustered his baneful poison. With blinding speed and fatal accuracy, Sesshomaru slashed InuYasha's left cheek and continued to rake his claws over the half-demon's chest.

InuYasha howled in pain, "You bastard!"

"Spare me your pathetic insults!" spat Sesshomaru. "At least now you have had some of the pain that you inflicted upon Kagome returned to you." He drew Tokijin from the sash at his waist and aimed a skilled swipe at InuYasha.

Wincing from the poisonous wounds, InuYasha avoided Sesshomaru's attacks. Blood dripped down his face, neck, and torso, soaking his haori while the venom seeped into his bloodstream. InuYasha swerved, jumped, and ducked to dodge Sesshomaru's blade. The poison began to slow his reflexes and InuYasha felt the bite of Tokijin slice into his shoulder and upper arm. As the sword fell, the tip sliced the cord securing the Tetsusaiga to his waist.

Sesshomaru smiled vengefully and whispered, "You will not need that anymore." He continued to attack, pushing InuYasha out of reach of the Tetsusaiga.

InuYasha felt sluggish and his reflexes were suffering. Finally he stumbled backwards. The younger demon tried to regain his balance and blundered about until he finally stumbled onto his knees ten yards from his fallen blade.

Sesshomaru walked forward with the careful, measured step of a demon intent on killing. He raised the sword high as he stood before InuYasha, preparing for the final strike.

But there was a change in InuYasha's scent, and Sesshomaru froze as the younger brother turned red eyes upon him.

* * *

Sango and Miroku pulled a struggling Kagome through low hanging branches and dense bushes. Kagome protested with each tug, attempting to break free and run to Sesshomaru's side. "Stop! I have to help him!" she insisted as her friends dragged her further into the woods. Kilala brought up the rear, turning her head now and then to sniff about. 

"Kagome! Stop resisting!" Miroku scolded her, "Sesshomaru wants you to hide! You are in danger!"

Kagome renewed her efforts to break free while grunting, "Stop! Let me go! _He's_ the one in danger!" Her resistance halted with a gasp as she felt something nudging her rear. She turned a venomous glare to Miroku, only to relax her vicious stare as she saw both of his hands on her arm. Kagome looked behind her to see Kilala in her large form trying to push her into safety. But the group all froze in their tracks as they heard a cry in the distance, "You bastard!" which was answered by a furious, "Spare me your pathetic insults!"

"Oh my God," Kagome groaned. "That was InuYasha." Her mind was suddenly flooded with the ghastly image of Sesshomaru lying in a river of his own blood as demonic red eyes towered ominously above. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried as she broke from Miroku and Sango's hold. She avoided Kilala and sped through the underbrush and foliage, determined to help her mate. Her face was whipped by leaves and thin branches, but the adrenaline racing through her system blocked thoughts of these minor irritants. The moonlight lit more of her path as she neared the edge of the woods and she soon broke into the open panting frantically. Kagome's eyes darted about and locked on to Sesshomaru standing above a kneeling InuYasha.

Kagome lifted a foot to sprint to Sesshomaru when she spied the severity of the situation. Demonic markings had appeared on InuYasha's cheeks and his eyes burned red. She was in mid-stride when InuYasha rose and violently slashed Sesshomaru from abdomen to throat. The attack sent the Tenseiga clattering into the dirt and Sesshomaru sputtered gutturally as he attempted to scream with a severely lacerated throat. Blood spattered his lips and chin instead.

Demon InuYasha licked his fingers and kicked the Tenseiga away. "Now we're on even footing," he spoke forebodingly. He suddenly tackled Sesshomaru and began to tear at his chest mercilessly.

"Nooo!" Kagome shrieked as she ran full steam ahead. _Even in demon form he knew enough to get the Tenseiga away from Sesshomaru … but how?! He's supposed to be a mindless killing machine! Mindless! I have to stop him! I _will_ stop him! I won't let Sesshomaru die!_ "Get away from him!" Kagome screamed in a fierce tone. Demon InuYasha gave her a moment's glance and turned his attention back to his prey. Kagome stopped running a mere ten feet from the scene. She felt power surging, bubbling up from within her. She knitted her brow angrily and railed, "I said _GET AWAY_!" With her final two words she instinctively shot her hand out at InuYasha and a bright pulse of pink spiritual energy blasted him in the chest, sending him flying. His back slammed into a tree trunk and he hit the ground with a yelp.

Kagome scrambled to Sesshomaru's side. She cradled him and tried to prevent a further loss of blood, but he was bleeding so much … so much. She sobbed and screamed in panic, in fury, in sorrow. "Don't die on me! No!" Kagome blathered between screams. A menacing sound broke her screams; the sound of cracking knuckles and a threatening growl.

"Get away from him!" InuYasha demanded.

"Never!" Kagome hissed maliciously.

InuYasha howled and ran at Kagome and the blood soaked Sesshomaru, intent on killing them both.

Kagome's eyes narrowed vengefully and she shouted forcefully, "SIT BOY!!"

_BOOOOOM!!!_ Birds fled their nests and leaves fluttered to the ground. All Kagome could make out was a crater and a tremendous, thick dust cloud.

"Kagome! What has happened?" a woman called out.

She didn't need to look. She knew it was Sango and Miroku finally catching up to her. "Sango, find the Tenseiga! Miroku, guard InuYasha! Sesshomaru is dying! Hurry!" she commanded as she felt Sesshomaru's breathing become even more ragged and strained. Kagome held him tightly as he began to convulse, as if fighting off the Death Rattle. Kagome closed her eyes as Sango ran off to track down the lost sword and Miroku stood over the crater with his Wind Tunnel at the ready. _I have to heal him_, she thought, _I have to make him whole._ Kagome chanted this in her mind, like an incantation, focusing her entire being upon it. She felt an eerie sensation in her belly. The soul-shaking thrum of power built in her and spread to her chest. Soon her arms and fingers began to tingle with the strength of her will, the strength of her power.

Miroku stared in wonderment at Kagome and whispered, "By the Gods …"

Kagome dared not open her eyes, dared not break the cycle of the powerful mantra that she wove to pray for her beloved's life, but if she had looked she would have understood Miroku's bewilderment. Kagome and Sesshomaru were encased in a dome of blue light, and his wounds were mending. Little beads of pure white light trailed from Kagome's fingertips to each of the brutal lacerations on Sesshomaru's body and closing them.

_I have to heal him … I have to make him whole …_

Finally, Sesshomaru took a deep, smooth breath and Kagome opened her eyes. The light dispersed and she swept aside the tattered, bloody remnants of Sesshomaru's haori. His skin was once again smooth, luminous, and whole. Kagome let out a joyous sob as she wiped the blood from his mouth. Sesshomaru sat up slowly and held Kagome tightly. "Thank you, Kagome. Thank you," he whispered as he tilted her face to his and kissed her deeply. Kagome returned the kiss, knowing that she came so close to never being able to do so again, and savored the touch of his hands on her face.

_Hands?!?! HANDS!?!?_

Kagome's hands flew up to capture his and she broke away from his embrace slowly. The two stared in absolute amazement at the fact that Sesshomaru's left arm had been completely restored.

"Kagome … how!?" asked Sesshomaru.

She stared at his left arm elated and terrified. Half of the incantation rang through her mind. _I have to make him whole …_ It was too much for her to process. Kagome's vision began to blur violently and exhaustion crashed over her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.


	17. Chapter 17: The Magnolia Tree Speaks

**Author's Notes:** I know it's been a while, but life happens. One tooth pulled, another had a pulpotomy, but I am feeling _loads_ better! Just to address something I noticed while re-watching the final episode of InuYasha on Adult Swim ... I had forgotten that Kagura gives Sesshomaru an aura crystal. I admit: My Bad. Too late to repair the damage now. But let's roll with it, shall we? I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. I finished Friday, but I had to have my husband (also my beta reader) proof it for me.  
Thanks to everyone who wrote to check up on me and see how I was doing. Everyone's support is appreciated.  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha ... etc etc ... don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Great Magnolia Tree Speaks**

Sango brushed leaves from her path as she scoured the ground for the missing Tenseiga. She held to the Tetsusaiga tightly – she had nearly tripped over it while running in search of the Tenseiga – and her heart pounded in her chest as the terror in Kagome's voice lingered in her memory. _"Sango, find the Tenseiga … Sesshomaru is dying! Hurry!"_ Sango took a shuddering breath as the sight of Sesshomaru bleeding on the point of death also hung in her mind. _For Kagome's sake, at the very least, I have to find that sword! I feel like I've wasted so much precious time._ She stepped over a fallen tree and heard Kilala cry to her; a soft, victorious sound. Her heart leaped and she sprinted towards the sound at the best of her ability while avoiding trees and undergrowth. Kilala emerged from the shadows with something long and thin held gently in her teeth. The two-tail brought the Tenseiga to Sango's hands and with great haste ran back to their friends.

* * *

Kagome's head lolled backwards and her hands began to slide out of Sesshomaru's as gravity began to pull her to the ground. Sesshomaru thrust his arms forward and caught Kagome's exhausted body. He marveled at the sensation of her enveloped in the embrace of his arms. _I can hold her. I can really hold her now._ Sesshomaru inhaled her scent deeply. Kagome hung limp in his arms but he could smell that she had sustained no grievous injury. Sesshomaru brushed a wisp of Kagome's hair from her face with his left hand before a shout from Miroku brought his mind back to the situation at hand. 

"Sesshomaru! InuYasha is starting to move!" Miroku cried.

With a sense of deepest urgency, Sesshomaru kept an arm behind Kagome's back and hooked her knees with the other arm and arose. He lifted her easily and called to Miroku, "Take Kagome and get her away from here." _I should have realized that she wouldn't hide willingly, but now she cannot fight it and I must protect her from InuYasha._ Miroku sprinted to Sesshomaru's side and thrust his staff into the earth, freeing his hands to transport Kagome to safety. He quickly and carefully scooped Kagome from Sesshomaru's arms – the young woman never even stirred during the transaction. "Be swift, Miroku. I do not wish her to see what I must do," Sesshomaru said as he brushed Kagome's cheek with his knuckles tenderly. "She has seen enough of my vengeful side."

Before their exchange was finished Sango emerged from the trees and re-entered the clearing. The demon and the monk turned their heads to see the slayer gazing at two swords held in her arms. She was absolutely absorbed in her cargo as she called out, "Kilala found the Tenseiga! I think Sesshomaru will be okay now. But I found the Tetsusaiga along the way." Sango finally looked up as she finished her thought and froze at the sight. "Wha-what happened? What's wrong with Kagome? Is she okay?" she stammered as panic crept thickly into her voice.

"She has merely fainted from exhaustion," Sesshomaru answered the stricken slayer bluntly. "Take Miroku's staff and follow him. He can explain, but you must hurry for InuYasha is regaining consciousness." Sesshomaru bent and recovered the dropped Tokijin as a soft, wounded growl met their ears.

Sango beckoned Kilala and the loyal two-tail blazed forward to join her companion. Together they ran to Miroku and Sesshomaru as Sango voiced her thoughts. "Miroku, take Kilala. She will move the two of you faster. I'll follow on foot below." Kilala came to stand before Miroku and patiently waited as the monk laid Kagome across her back. Sango pulled Miroku's holy weapon from the ground as he climbed atop the two-tail. Realizing that her passengers were safely aboard, Kilala took to the air with a rush and sped for cover.

InuYasha began to grumble more audibly, but Sango hadn't moved from beside Sesshomaru. "Get going!" he hissed at Sango.

She held the Tenseiga out to him. "Take this first. I don't think that Kagome wants you to be without it again."

Sesshomaru took the sword in his left hand and swiftly slid it back into his sash beside his shredded black armor. "Thank you. Now go – quickly!" he commanded as InuYasha rose to his knees. Sango sped towards the river beyond the trees where Kilala and her cargo were no more than a dark blur in the sky.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin as InuYasha got to his feet. The half-demon's eyes were still blood red and his lips twitched into a cruel smile as he crossed the crater that Kagome planted him in. "Are you giving up?" InuYasha growled.

"I will not be so merciful as to use a blade on you." _Indeed, I intend to end this with my own strength._

"Don't mock me, you bastard!" InuYasha howled and sprang into action. He dove at Sesshomaru only to feel the older demon's whitened knuckles ram with feral force into his jaw. InuYasha staggered backwards and wiped a rivulet of blood from his chin and lip. Sesshomaru's hands flew forward in InuYasha's moment of distraction and seized the front of his haori. With a ferocious growl and a rough spin Sesshomaru hurtled InuYasha across the clearing and into a tree. The younger demon collided with the trunk with a thunderous "WHAM!" InuYasha shook off the effects of the violent impact and scrambled to his feet. The brothers' eyes locked together over the distance; each of their gold eyes glittering with intense fiery wrath. The tension built until it felt as if their anger would tear the very earth beneath them. The mounting anxiety snapped as each brother lifted a foot and broke into a charge. They sped for each other howling maniacally and their claws outstretched, hoping for the other's neck. The white-haired demons connected in a fierce grapple, each clutching the other's shoulders. InuYasha gnashed his fangs at Sesshomaru. He thrashed and snapped like a mad, wild dog. Each tightened their grip and claws began to bite through cloth. Sesshomaru's growl intensified and his fangs were dangerously bared. InuYasha withdrew a hand and balled it into a fist. Sesshomaru anticipated the move and jumped to avoid a face-shot. InuYasha maintained his hold on Sesshomaru's shoulder and prevented his escape, and so his fist collided with Sesshomaru's collar bone. The force of the strike sent the elder demon backwards and InuYasha's grip on his brother was lost. All that remained in InuYasha's fingers were a few shreds of Sesshomaru's tattered haori.

Sesshomaru landed on his back and skidded a few feet. He began to prop himself up on his elbows and started to laugh. His laughter built until it echoed off the surrounding trees. He sat up, cackling with unsuppressed mirth.

The laughter enraged InuYasha. "What's so funny, you cocky bastard?"

"You, InuYasha," Sesshomaru laughed while slowly standing. "How long did you let the demonic madness eat at your heart? How long have you been secretly coveting the demonic rage?" _InuYasha has yearned for this. He wished it for too long and it has finally consumed him. As much as his transformations frightened him, they attracted him equally. The duality has finally become too far imbalanced to be restored. The demon in him has won. The constant pull between the Demonic and Human halves, Kikyo and Kagome, desire and duty have finally brought him too far into the darkness. He never had something to ground him. He never accepted himself._

"Shut up!" InuYasha screamed, "I'll kill you!"

"No, InuYasha. I will survive this battle," Sesshomaru said quietly.

Sesshomaru's continued confidence sent InuYasha into a blind rage and he charged. InuYasha attacked recklessly, swiping at the air with his claws, as Sesshomaru dodged his assault with ease. Every swing and slash produced in ignorant fury was avoided or blocked. As the assault progressed Sesshomaru seized InuYasha's hands as he scrabbled to strike. The elder demon pulled his opponent's hands away from his body and drove his own head forward, brutally hammering into InuYasha's skull with a nauseating _CRACK_!

InuYasha's eyes visibly went out of focus, tilting all around in confusion, and blood began to trail down his forehead. The crimson flowed steadily. Within a few seconds blood dripped between his eyebrows and branched off, trickling down both sides of his nose and breaking into smaller rivulets. Sesshomaru released InuYasha's wrists and twisted around in a great kick to bring his left foot crashing against the side of the younger demon's face. InuYasha felt at least two teeth crack as his brother's foot connected with his jaw and he was brought off his feet in a clumsy spin. Sesshomaru let his opponent land on his elbows and spit out blood and a few shards of teeth in contempt. InuYasha was quick and scrambled to his feet. In a flash, he was leaping into the treetops … but his brother was quick, too. Sesshomaru sped after him engulfed in demonic blue light. InuYasha's split-second head start meant nothing as Sesshomaru closed in on him quickly. As he came into range Sesshomaru grasped his fur pelt and it uncoiled itself from his shoulder. With a flick from the demon lord's hand the fur shot forward and seized InuYasha. Suddenly Sesshomaru was in the lead as InuYasha was imprisoned in the grip of the fur. The elder brother stopped and whipped the fur around ahead of him. At the end of its tether the pelt released InuYasha to the power of his own velocity and he went soaring through the air.

Sesshomaru followed InuYasha's descent, and the younger brother landed some distance away, quite roughly, on a grass-covered outcropping above a sheer cliff. Gray clad feet touched down softly and approached the groaning half-demon. Sesshomaru gazed upon his half-brother with loathing and disgust. He planted a swift kick to InuYasha's ribs. "Get up!" he growled. "Get up and face me if you have any sense of pride left!" Sesshomaru pulled his foot back to kick again, and as his foot swung forward InuYasha grabbed it. He twisted hard and brought Sesshomaru to the ground with him.

InuYasha attempted to pounce upon Sesshomaru in such a vulnerable state and repeat the brutal attack that had almost claimed the older demon's life but a mere half an hour ago; however luck was not smiling upon InuYasha. Sesshomaru rolled to avoid the attack and rapidly regained his stance. Without warning, Sesshomaru raised his index and middle finger – already a dangerous, vivid glow of yellow – and brought the lightning whip down violently over InuYasha's chest and stomach. "Dishonorable coward!" Sesshomaru howled.

"Dishonor my ass," InuYasha spat as he finally rose to meet his brother head on. "Who mated a mortal?" Sesshomaru's eyes flickered red and he growled deeply. "Ah, I've touched a nerve. I may not be able to smell her, but I can smell _you_ all over her. What happened to all the great speeches about how lowly humans are?"

"You care nothing for her. What is it to you?"

"But I thought that humans were just insects in your path, dirt beneath your feet …"

Sesshomaru advanced forcefully. "Do not pretend that you know a single thing about me, InuYasha!" As Sesshomaru strode towards his brother, the fingertips of both hands were dripping with fatal poison. "You have always been ignorant! And I will make sure that you _die_ ignorant!" He swiped at InuYasha with his right hand. InuYasha blocked the strike, but did not anticipate a blow from the left hand. Before InuYasha could react, the claws were dug deep into his belly. InuYasha looked down at his brother's fully restored left arm and the half-demon choked and stuttered from shock. Sesshomaru let a wrathful smile cross his lips. "Failed to notice that, did we?" he whispered maliciously as he withdrew his claws.

InuYasha wheezed and gasped as he stumbled around. Blood began to spill from his mouth to join the blood from his head wound. InuYasha glanced towards the edge of the cliff and flashed his brother an equally vindictive smile.

Sesshomaru's brows knitted. _What is he doing? Why does he look so pleased?_

InuYasha slowly stepped to the cliff's edge. He neared the rim of the drop and turned, firmly planting the backs of his heels against the drop. InuYasha smiled again and whispered venomously, "I can at least take this from you." And he stepped backwards.

"NO!" Sesshomaru furiously yowled. He sprinted forward to catch InuYasha, but caught nothing, not even a single strand of hair. Sesshomaru looked down the cliff to see InuYasha still falling with his arms outspread. He watched until finally InuYasha struck the crags beneath. He was silent until the scent of death arose to his senses.

"Even in death, little brother, you cannot find honor. Your last deed was to rob me of my vengeance and the satisfaction of killing you. My only consolation is that Naraku may soon join you in hell."

He pivoted on his heel and slowly walked back to find Kagome.

* * *

It did not take Sesshomaru long to find the others. By the time he had found the new camp, Miroku and Sango had lit a bright crackling fire near the river and a still unconscious Kagome was bundled in a sleeping bag beside the campfire. Kilala, having returned to her smaller form, mewed somewhat cheerfully to announce Sesshomaru's return. Miroku and Sango turned to him with curious looks upon their faces. Sango broke the silence. "Kagome felt cool to the touch. We thought it would be best to keep her warm."

Sesshomaru simply nodded.

"And InuYasha?" Miroku asked carefully.

"Dead," Sesshomaru answered bluntly. "He stepped off a cliff to prevent me killing him." He focused upon Kagome, signaling the end of the discussion of InuYasha. "Has she come around at all?"

They both shook their heads slowly.

Sesshomaru walked to Kagome and knelt beside her. He carefully unzipped the sleeping bag and lifted her from it. When he stood upright once more, Sesshomaru turned to Sango and Miroku and said, "Stay here until we return. After what happened tonight she will want answers and I must take her where we can find them."

"Answers about what? About how she healed you?" Miroku asked.

"That and so much more," said Sesshomaru. Before he could be bombarded by a volley of questions, Sesshomaru summoned his demonic cloud and ascended into the night sky clutching Kagome close to his chest. His clothes and armor were still in utter ruin as the wind blew tattered fragments about wildly. Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to Kagome's sleeping face and his mind began to wander. _I am glad to see that despite the terror of this night that she can find such peace. But I know that when she awakes she will want to know what happened, and even I am not completely sure of what transpired tonight. _Sesshomaru refocused a steely gaze ahead, seeking a dark forest to the south.

* * *

Kagome stirred slowly. Her limbs were heavy with fatigue, but her mind was clear and refreshed. She took a deep rejuvenating breath and felt the tender touch of clawed fingers on her cheek. Kagome leisurely opened her eyes to look up into Sesshomaru's face. She was held gently in his lap and Sesshomaru lounged against a tree trunk. "Hey," she said with a gentle smile, "What happened?"

"Do you not remember?" he asked. "Think carefully."

Kagome wrinkled her brow and thought, and with every recollection her brows contracted further. "InuYasha came," she stammered, "and you sent me to hide … but I came back. He attacked you and I thought you were going to die." Kagome inhaled sharply and sat up. She grasped his hands and the full shock began to claim her. "I did this! How did I do this?!"

"Calm down, Kagome," Sesshomaru said calmly. "I have brought you within the borders of the forest where Bokusenou resides – he is not far from where we sit now. We need answers, my dearest, and he may be able to clarify some of the things we do not understand."

"Bokusenou? The demon tree?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded patiently. She held his left hand in hers, stroking it softly. "Your arm … I can't believe I did this."

"I was astounded as well, but pleased all the same."

A dark expression clouded Kagome's eyes before she spoke again. Her grip on Sesshomaru's hand tightened slightly as she asked, "What did you do to InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru met her eyes and answered, "He is dead, but I did not kill him. He leaped to his death rather than die by my hand." Kagome nodded solemnly. "He was past saving. InuYasha had gone too far into the darkness."  
"I understand," Kagome whispered and became intensely lost in thought. "My whole world has turned upside down, Sesshomaru, and I don't know what's happening anymore. How was I able to restore your arm? How was I able to heal those horrific wounds? I'm not sorry that it happened … but since you found me that night so many things have changed. They're not all bad, not at all," she stopped to run her hands through her hair in frustration, "but what other crazy changes wait around the corner for me, for us?"

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand gently. "I don't know, my love. None of us know when fate will call us to our divine path. I honestly never thought that I would love a mortal, but fate crossed our paths until finally we were both ready; ready to see each other as we truly are, ready to let down our safeguards and ignore our set preconceptions of our lives and take what we truly wanted in our hearts. Few things in life are certain for a demon or a mortal, and we cannot spend each waking moment worrying over what change may disrupt our present course." Sesshomaru sighed and leaned his head against hers. He whispered as he wound his arms around her, "You have made me whole in more ways than one, Kagome." And they enjoyed the silence, the quiet intimacy. "Let me hold you, if only for this spare moment we have, and when you are ready we will speak to Bokusenou." Kagome slid her arms around him as well, slipping her hands beneath the ragged remains of his garments and feeling his skin beneath her fingertips. She took a shuddering, relieved breath.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat entwined – breathing each others' scents, listening to the drum of the others heartbeat, aware of each square inch of their bodies that were in contact, silently saying "I love you" with every breath and gesture. Hours ago they had come so near to one living without the other that these brief, stolen moments of appreciation and affection were not wasted but cherished and sacred. Each touch, each breath, each movement was holy; a product of their unconditional love. But as the sun peered over the horizon, the weight of their duty was set back upon their shoulders. Kagome slowly met Sesshomaru's eyes and said, "I'm ready, dearest."

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome carefully arose from his lap. He followed her lead, and without words they reached for each other's hands. Hand in hand the two began to navigate their way towards the great demon magnolia tree. Together they walked through the forest floor along a winding, dew covered grass path. After a quarter of a mile the trees cleared slightly, leaving a lone, large tree in a focal point amidst its fellows. They approached the magnolia tree and Sesshomaru spoke in a clear, lordly tone, "Bokusenou, I have come to seek your insight."

The bark on the bole of the tree began to twist, and soon the shape of a lined, wise face gazed upon Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am glad to see you well. I see the wind does not lie. I had news of your battle with your younger brother," said Bokusenou while observing Sesshomaru. The tree's eyes turned to Kagome in turn and looked upon her with fierce curiosity. "So this is the benevolent presence I have sensed about you, Sesshomaru. My child, are you the one said to be Lady Kagome and Naraku's Bane?"

Kagome's cheeks blushed to a faint shade of pink and she said, "I am Kagome, Lady Kagome in my lord's castle, but I know nothing of being called 'Naraku's Bane.'"

"Ah, that is because no mortal or demon utters that name. To the wind and the trees and the earth, you are Naraku's Bane."

"Oh," Kagome whispered in amazement.

"Bokusenou," said Sesshomaru, "what can you tell me of last night's events? What do you know of what transpired last night?"

"I know that InuYasha gave in to his darker half. In his malice and spite he attacked you and nearly killed you. But this woman, Kagome, tapped her inner strength and healed you," said Bokusenou as his eyes traveled over Sesshomaru, coming to rest on his left arm, "I see now what the earth shivered for."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "I don't even know how I was able to do that."

"Bokusenou," Sesshomaru interjected lightly, "we need answers to what truly happened last night. Kagome and I are both aware of her spiritual powers, but are unaware of their extent."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I unfortunately do not have every answer. However, I can give you what information I have, and perhaps then you can make sense of your situation." Bokusenou stopped and turned his eyes upon Kagome once more. He studied her. Kagome felt his eyes look through her, within her; physically and spiritually. "I see," Bokusenou murmured. "You are the reincarnation of a priestess – the first priestess to guard the Jewel of Four Souls – only you are as she should have been."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "As she _should_ have been?"

Bokusenou elaborated, "When confusion, doubt, and malice mar the mind, it clouds the aura and prevents one from attaining their full power. This Kikyo was so restrained by what she saw as a forbidden love that it became the weakness that allowed her to become Naraku's prey. Truth is key in all things. To be true to yourself is most times harder than being true with others. Demons were made to be honest with themselves before all others and humans were, unfortunately, not."

"Sesshomaru explained part of this to me," said Kagome.

"It was wise of him to instruct you in it, or else you probably could not have saved his life last night," Bokusenou stated.

"Are you telling me that last night I 'tapped' into my true strength?" asked Kagome.

"In the distress of losing your mate you did what you already knew was in your capability. You _did_ it; you didn't _hope_ or _wish_ you could."

"But I didn't know I could!" Kagome insisted.

"Yes you did. Somewhere inside you already knew that the power lie dormant within you. You simply let it out, and the earth shivered in the excitement that Naraku could be destroyed."

Kagome could no longer hold back part of her curiosity. "What do you mean by saying that you speak with the earth, wind, and trees? What does Naraku have to do with them?"

"Lady Kagome, Naraku is a pestilence to all living things; including the wind, earth, and trees. If he completes a tainted Jewel of Four Souls then he will shroud all in darkness and death."

"And by harnessing my true strength Naraku can be destroyed?" Kagome asked brazenly.

"Yes. Naraku is terrified that you have allied yourself with Sesshomaru, and now that you two are joined, he will be doubly worried. The two of you at your full power are his worst fears," Bokusenou paused a moment, "His fury and terror were great to behold when he discovered that you two were together."

Kagome's face blanched. Sesshomaru's ears and eyes perked up. "He knows that Kagome is with me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, but he is unaware of how _involved_ the two of you are," Bokusenou spoke without worrying about privacy. "He is aware of a romantic link between the two of you. It is only a matter of time before he learns how far it has come. When he does discover it, he will try to use it against you. Guard yourselves, lest you find yourselves in the same trap as InuYasha and Kikyo."

Kagome's complexion had gone slightly green, but she managed to trudge on with her questions. "Why could I never experience my full strength before?"

"Urasue did great damage by reviving Kikyo. Your soul was incomplete."

"So, what _is _the full extent of my spiritual powers, Bokusenou?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Kagome, that is something that only you can know." And slowly, Bokusenou's face faded from the tree.


	18. Chapter 18: Inheritance

Author's Notes: Well, I can't believe this has taken me this long, but in all honesty, between work, housework, Christmas shopping, the holidays themselves, and a ton of other stuff going on every day, I'm amazed I finished this chapter at all (and sorry about the bold and underlining, it won't shut it off). It was just a difficult chapter, and still came a page under my expectations. However, I hope you all enjoy it. Nineteen is in the works, and I hope it doesn't take another three months to complete. Honestly, I'd like to submit this to Sakura-Con this year (if I can afford to go). Sorry I've kept you all waiting.  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, so don't sue me ... you won't get much:P

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Inheritance**

The trance was broken as a violent shockwave of tremendous power surged through the air. The aftermath of Kagome's great display of power rang across the countryside until it broke upon the one who feared it most. Naraku's eyes opened wide in terror and his breath caught in his chest. The tremor still reverberated in his mind as he found the strength to utter a single, panic-stricken syllable: "No."

Naraku stood slowly and looked about the grove in which he had been meditating. A small swarm of Saimyosho fluttered from the trees to meet their distressed master. The leader of the swarm flew to hover before Naraku's face. Naraku took a deep measured breath before issuing his orders. "Bring me Hakudoushi and Moryoumaru. Things have gone too far. It is time to act," Naraku commanded. The Saimyosho turned and rejoined the swarm as they sped off in search of Hakudoushi and Moryoumaru. Naraku held up his left hand and concentrated upon his empty, upturned palm. But his hand did not remain empty for long. Soon an odd mass of flesh materialized to be cradled in Naraku's palm. He grinned coldly as he gazed upon Kagura's heart. Naraku chuckled with malevolent mirth as he squeezed the heart briefly. Moments ticked by as Naraku's red eyes watched the skies. Finally a strong gust of wind preceded the arrival of a red-eyed woman gliding upon an enormous feather: Kagura. She landed softly but appeared haggard, even frightened, as she panted and clutched as her hollow chest. Kagura turned her eyes upward, glaring at Naraku with the utmost revulsion and hatred, and spoke, "You called?"

"Indeed, Kagura," said Naraku in an almost lazy tone. "I have a task for you."

"From what Hakudoushi and his freakish pet have implied I am no longer trusted," Kagura groaned. "You're wasting my time."

"Ah, but you see, I do trust you with this task."

"And why is that?"

Naraku smiled maliciously and whispered, "Because if you do not perform this task satisfactorily, I will kill you." He tightened his grip around Kagura's heart slightly and continued to whisper in a deadly timbre, "You see, this is your absolute last chance. If Hakudoushi reports that you so much as nod or whisper a message to Sesshomaru or that pitiful girl, I will send you into oblivion before you can blink." Kagura twitched and writhed as Naraku's firm hold on her heart send waves of excruciating pain through her body.

* * *

Sango placed a kettle of water over the fire, preparing for a late breakfast of ramen cups. She and Miroku slept late owing to the long, eventful life. InuYasha's attack kept them up past nightfall, and their discussion following Sesshomaru and Kagome's departure delayed their slumber to the wee hours of night. But they had expected their friend and her demon mate to have returned by the time they woke. Their expectations of Sesshomaru were high. Sango threw a nervous glance over her shoulder. "Where do you think they are now?" she asked anxiously.

Miroku sighed, "I wish I knew. They may have had far to travel for the answers they sought. You didn't see what Kagome did last night." A small shiver ran down Miroku's spine as the memory crept over him.

"Actually, we did not have far to travel at all," a voice said.

Miroku and Sango craned their necks to see Kagome and Sesshomaru approaching the camp. Kagome's posture seemed more confident and graceful. Her shoulders were squared and she seemed taller. She possessed an aura more regal and powerful than her predecessor, Kikyo. Kagome now drew upon her own strength at long last.

"Kagome," Sango gasped, "how did you …"

But her question died on her lips as Sesshomaru raised a hand, quietly demanding silence. "After we break fast, Sango, all will be answered. My lady is famished."

Kagome gave them a small, amused smile. "It's true. Last night took a lot out of me and I feel like I haven't eaten for days." The pair joined Miroku and Sango beside the fire.

Miroku retrieved more ramen from their provisions and a few extra snacks for Kagome to nibble on while awaiting the main course. Kagome tore open a bad of fruit snacks and began to wolf them down ravenously as small wisps of steam began to issue from the kettle. Sesshomaru glanced appraisingly at Kagome and frowned softly. "You are pale, my dearest. You should have some fresh meat to regain your strength," he spoke with concern. Sesshomaru arose slowly and said, "I shall return soon. Rest with your friends." He flashed a small smile and a wink to Kagome before planting a careful kiss upon her brow. He strode away, allowing Kagome time to explain recent events to her friends. Miroku and Sango kept the conversation light until the kettle reached a whistling boil. Miroku poured boiling water into the Styrofoam cups of ramen, and as the noodles absorbed the steaming liquid Kagome steered the conversation towards more serious and pressing matters. She held the hot ramen cup in her chilly hands and said, "Sesshomaru took me to see a demon tree called Bokusenou."

Sango looked to her swiftly, feeling somewhat excited at having a familiarity with the subject. "Really? Totosai sent us to him when we were searching for you. Bokusenou told us how to find Sesshomaru's home. What did Bokusenou tell you?"

Kagome sighed before answering. "Bokusenou basically told me that when I healed Sesshomaru last night I tapped into a portion of my true strength. Without doubt and apprehension clouding my mind, I was open to my full potential."

"It's a good thing," Miroku said softly. "I'd hate to see you widowed so young."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "I would have hated to see it happen, too. I don't think I could have handled it. But a part of me saw it coming. I had nightmares about the attack. My mind had time to prepare, at least subconsciously, because I always felt helpless when I thought about it. I know better now." She inhaled deeply. "But I'm getting off track. Bokusenou had much more to say; only it won't take long to say at all." Miroku and Sango looked to her with concern.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked quietly.

"You can tell us. You can tell us anything at all," Miroku said encouragingly.

_They're expecting the worst, but I'm about to give them the best news I could at this point in time. _Kagome looked her friends in the eye in turn before continuing. "Bokusenou also said that with me at my full power and Sesshomaru beside me that Naraku can be defeated."

As her last four words hung in her friends' minds, for the first time in months hope glimmered in Sango and Miroku's eyes.

* * *

Gray-clad feet fell silently upon the grass as Sesshomaru stalked a wild boar. The simple task of hunting allowed him time to contemplate Bokuesenou's words, but the image of the Tetsusaiga broke upon his thoughts like unwanted static. He heard the boar rooting about the trees ahead, foraging for sustenance, as the thoughts of the Fang of Destruction interfered with his train of thought again. _The sword rejected him, and is now within my reach. But, is Father's enchantment still upon it? Would it be possible for me to wield the Tetsusaiga?_ The boar grunted greedily as Sesshomaru closed in and slowly drew Tokijin. _Should I dare attempt using the sword again? Saving Lady Sara was taxing enough, but perhaps InuYasha's betrayal to the sword opened it to a new master._

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru sprang forward and sliced the boar's head from its shoulders. He tore a scrap of his tattered haori and used it to wipe the blade clean. He knelt before the beast and pulled up the leg of his hakama. Strapped against the side of his leg was a long knife. Sesshomaru drew the dagger and began to clean his prey in preparation to be roasted. _And so, I was left the Tenseiga while InuYasha was given the Tetsusaiga. If Father only knew what would come of that choice._ Sesshomaru took a deep breath, thinking hard, but never hesitating as he gutted the boar. _However angry I was at receiving the Tenseiga, I know why Father chose me. After all, it was forged for Sakura, for his remorse for her death … _His memory drifted while his hands remained steady at their task.

_A much younger Sesshomaru prowled the halls of his childhood home all too aware of the changes in the atmosphere. Sorrow clung to the air as a beloved scent was forever missing from these halls. He wanted to weep as he again realized that he would never detect the scent of his sister again unless he rummaged through her belongings, and even in time her scent would drift from those remnants. Sesshomaru was about to howl in grief and slam a fist through a nearby wall when he caught the sounds of footfalls and two voices. He heard his father and his trusted vassal, Totosai. Sesshomaru peeked around the corner and saw the two standing before the main entrance of the castle. _

_"I hate to send you from me so swiftly Totosai, but surely you understand how important this request is to me," InuTaisho spoke respectfully to the even then aged Totosai._

_"I do understand, my lord. I came as soon as Myoga told me and as fast as Momo could carry me. I am so sorry about Sakura, my lord. How is Sesshomaru coping?" Totosai responded._

_InuTaisho made a foreboding gesture. "Do not mention her in his presence. I doubt he will ever be the same," InuTaisho whispered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "My wife is broken with grief, and my son has lost his twin. He is destroyed, and Ikuyo may not last the year. With this heirloom, I hope that my son may rediscover his mercy and compassion someday. I cannot save my daughter now, but I have to at least save my son."_

_"What is wrong with Lady Ikuyo?" Totosai gasped._

_Sesshomaru knew what his father spoke of._

_"Losing our daughter stole her will to live."_

_"Can anything be done, my lord?"_

_"Only Ikuyo can save herself."_

_Totosai bowed before the imposing dog demon and said, "I shall start immediately, Lord InuTaisho." He turned and exited the castle as quickly as his old feet would carry him._

_Sesshomaru finally saw his father's face as InuTaisho turned around. InuTaisho's features were strained with irrepressible grief and his eyes glittered with unshed tears. He bit his knuckle as the sorrowful tears escaped his eyes – much in the same manner his son would centuries later – and Sesshomaru spied that his father was missing a fang._

Sesshomaru's attention shifted back to the present as he lifted his kill over his left shoulder. He pivoted on his heel and began to walk back towards the camp. _And so, I lost my sister and my mother … and all Father could do was make a sword to compensate for delivering my sister to her killer. But, at least the Tenseiga saved Rin, and saved me. _

* * *

Hakudoushi and Moryoumaru strode into the twilit grove to see Naraku awaiting them with Kagura kneeling at his side. Hakudoushi smiled with wicked amusement as he and Moryoumaru knelt before their master. Kagura sneered, disgusted by present company. _I'm made to kneel here like an obedient dog, and those two are nothing but pleased by it! They would love nothing more than to lick the dirt from his boots and I'd love to slit their throats …_

"Something pleases you, Hakudoushi?" Naraku inquired upon observing Hakudoushi's satisfied expression.

"Besides seeing Kagura so well behaved, your summons came just as we prepared to bring you a most pleasing report."

Naraku's eyes gleamed and he let a small smile curl his lip. "Oh? What news do you bring me?"

"We trailed InuYasha until last night, master. I am pleased to tell you that InuYasha is dead."

Naraku's brow arched questioningly. "Are you sure, Hakudoushi?"

"Absolutely, Master Naraku. We had to keep our distance towards the end, but when it was safe we saw his broken body," Hakudoushi stated as Moryoumaru nodded his agreement. The child-size demon reached into his haori. Naraku watched with curiosity as Hakudoushi withdrew his hand and threw the bloodstained Beads of Subjugation at his feet.

Naraku looked from the beads to Hakudoushi's face, content but not fully satisfied. "Where is his sword? Where is the Tetsusaiga?"

Hakudoushi's arrogance and smug demeanor depleted somewhat and he was forced to answer with complete honesty. "It was not with his body."

"I see," Naraku said as he pressed his fingers into a cruel steeple. "And tell me, why did you have to keep your distance from InuYasha near the end? There is a gaping hole in your story."

Hakudoushi frowned, but again answered without a lie, "InuYasha crossed paths with Sesshomaru. We didn't want to be seen or smelled."

"So Sesshomaru killed him?"

"I cannot say for sure, but it does appear that way," Hakudoushi surmised.

"And the Tetsusaiga is missing …" Naraku's voice trailed off as he contemplated his next order. _We have no other choice. The Tetsusaiga is most likely in Sesshomaru's custody, however – if the enchantment holds – he will not be able to use it. We must act tonight. _Naraku broke his reverie and said suddenly, "Kagura, take with you Hakudoushi and Moryoumaru and bring me the girl, Kagome, and the Tetsusaiga if the opportunity presents itself."

Kagura looked to Naraku in shock as she rose to her feet. "Do you think I'm stupid? How do you expect us to get that girl away from Sesshomaru with our lives intact?"

Naraku laughed heartlessly. "Well, seeing as at least one of you must survive to bring me the girl, I suggest you take this to subdue her." Naraku held forth a vial and a dart.

"What is that?" Kagura demanded.

"A powerful sedative. It should hold her quiet until you reach me. Just be sure to dip the needle twice."

"And what about Sesshomaru? How do you suggest we keep him busy?" Kagura hissed like a cornered cat.

"That secret is for Hakudoushi's ears. Now take your tools and go," Naraku growled contemptuously as he waved the vial and dart before Kagura's face.

She snatched the items from his hand and stormed from the grove. Kagura's mind reeled in anger. _From what we've heard, taking Kagome from Sesshomaru is certain suicide. Sorry, but I intend to live long enough to dance upon Naraku's grave._ She gazed to the vial in her hand. _Dip the dart twice, eh?_ Her red eyes roved back to the grove and fell upon Naraku._ But if she is unconscious for the entire trip to Naraku, how shall I convince her to help me gain my freedom? _She looked at the dart again. _He'll be counting on me to not follow orders … I'll bet he over quoted me the dosage so that if I only gave her half, she would still be quiet upon reaching Naraku … well, then half a coated needle should to the trick. _Her thoughts stopped short as she saw Naraku pass Hakudoushi a small doll. The doll was in the shape of a woman in stately dress. Kagura caught a wisp of the conversation.

"You'll know how to use this, and I guarantee that Sesshomaru will be incapacitated long enough for you to complete your mission. However, I want you to keep Moryoumaru on Kagura's heels."

_A doll? A demon puppet, perhaps? No. This cannot be good if it is designed to keep Sesshomaru occupied, and surely more than a pathetic demon puppet. Naraku feels cornered; he will go for the throat._ Kagura's eyes narrowed. _Sesshomaru is strong, but what kind of fresh hell has Naraku prepared for him?_

* * *

The stars blinked brightly above as Sesshomaru pulled an extra blanket up to Kagome's chin. Her face was peaceful, well-colored after a large meal, and blissfully asleep. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her brow softly. He straightened up and turned to the dying fire. He built the fire back up before grabbing one of Kagome's handkerchiefs. Sesshomaru strode carefully across camp and stared down at the Tetsusaiga. He draped the small cloth over his hand and used it as a shield as he slowly grasped the Tetsusaiga. _So far so good, _Sesshomaru thought, _but this is not a definite answer as to if I can use it._ He turned lightly on his heel and walked away from their camp.

Sesshomaru walked half paying attention to his path and half absorbed in the Tetsusaiga. _This could put us one step closer to our goal, that is, if I can use the sword. There is only one way to find out. _He slid the Tetsusaiga into his sash, resting the blade against his left hip next to the Tenseiga and Tokijin, as he stored the handkerchief at his right hip, tucking it safely into his sash. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and reached his right hand for the hilt of the Fang of Destruction. His fingers had almost grazed the sword when a flash of white caught the demon lord's attention. His head snapped around to follow the movement and his feet automatically gave chase. "Halt!" he called as his brain registered that the white flash was hair. Oddly enough, the intruder stopped at Sesshomaru's order. He drew ever closer and saw that a woman stood twenty feet ahead with her back facing him. He slowed and drew Tokijin as a familiar scent irritated his nostrils, causing his eyes to water. They were now ten feet apart. "Who are you? Turn around," demanded Sesshomaru.

As the woman turned around Sesshomaru felt the air rush from his lungs and his blood run cold. It took all his strength to remain upright._This cannot be! It's impossible!_

Sakura looked to him and smiled, "Of course, dear brother."


	19. Chapter 19: The Wrath of Lord Sesshomaru

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'll bet this came quicker than anyone hoped. :) I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha ... you know the drill.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Wrath of Lord Sesshomaru**

Kagome awoke with a start. She felt a chill coursing through her heart inexplicably. Her brow furrowed as this panic failed to subside. "Sesshomaru?" she called quietly while looking about the campsite for her mate. He was nowhere in sight. Kagome stood and grabbed her sword. As she slid the sheathed blade into her belt as she called for her beloved. "Sesshomaru, where are you? Is everything all right?" Silence was on the breeze, and so was heartache and malice. Kagome quickly shouldered her arrow-filled quiver and grasped her bow. "Sango! Miroku! Wake up! Something is wrong!" Kagome shouted while she quickly pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

Miroku sprang from his bed roll with his staff in hand as if almost expecting the alarm. Sango jumped up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu with surprising agility for having just awakened. "What's going on?" Miroku asked quickly.

Kagome drew an arrow and nocked it snugly in the bowstring. "Sesshomaru's gone and there is something foul nearby. I can feel it in the air." As soon as she finished her sentence, a breeze broke upon them. Kagome wheeled around and drew her bow. The feather tickled her ear for a split second until she released the bowstring. Her sacred arrow rocketed through the air brighter and fiercer than ever before. It illuminated the sky above the camp, revealing the oncoming invaders. Kagura rode upon her feather, fiddling with something small in her hands, and Hakudoushi was beside her atop Entei as Moryoumaru flanked them. Kagura and Hakudoushi veered apart swiftly to avoid Kagome's arrow as Moryoumaru simply dove. During the evasive maneuver Kagura dropped the vial of tranquilizer and cursed just loud enough for Hakudoushi's ears. "Damn!" she hissed while biting back a smile. _Good thing the little minx shot at us, and with perfect timing, too. I have a perfect excuse for the lack of sedative. _Kagura grasped the half-coated dart in one hand and readied her fan in the other.

"This is too convenient," Kagome said on the ground while shouldering her bow.

"What?" Sango asked as she readied her weapon for launch.

"Sesshomaru is gone from camp and then these three show up. Give me a break! Sesshomaru's in some kind of trouble or else he'd be here!" Kagome explained as she drew her sword.

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu and it arched at their oncoming assailants.

The massive boomerang drew nearer to Naraku's minions and Hakudoushi issued an order to the others. "Scatter, but stick to the plan. Take her alive, but the others don't matter."

They each wove around the lethal spinning demon bone and dove for their targets. Moryoumaru sped for Kagome as Hakudoushi spurred Entei towards Miroku. Finally, Kagura turned and set her sights on Sango. Kilala roared and ran to her companion's side. Sango leaped upon the cat demon's back and Kilala soared into the air so her friend could intercept the still airborne weapon. Sango caught the still spinning Hiraikotsu fluidly and felt Kagura's blade attack narrowly miss her left shoulder. Sango quickly donned her face mask – as an added precaution – and then had Kilala turn to advance on Kagura. Her eyes were narrowed in determination as she flung the enormous boomerang at Kagura's head.

Kagura whirled her fan through the air, easily altering the weapon's course safely from her path. With a downward swipe of her fan, Kagura cried, "Dance of Blades!" It was now Sango and Kilala's turn for taking evasive action. As Kilala steered away her away from danger, Sango spied the battles below.

Miroku and Hakudoushi were immersed in a duel of sutras, demonic blasts, and barriers. Sango's eyes then roamed to Kagome and Moryoumaru. The oversized demon swiped and advanced on Kagome as she fended him off with her sword gracefully and accurately. But something about their fight did not bode well with the slayer. _It seems to be keeping her distracted; almost toying with her … Like a cat playing with a mouse rather than eating it._ Sango tore her attention from them long enough to catch the wayward Hiraikotsu and reset her sights on Kagura. _She'll keep blowing the Hiraikotsu off course if I keep throwing it … it's time for another approach._ Sango leaned close to Kilala's ear and said, "C'mon, girl, we're going to have to charge her to hope for a hit."

Kilala made a quiet, acknowledging growl in the back of her throat. The two-tail tore through the sky with a courageous howl and her course set for Kagura. Sango kept twirling the Hiraikotsu from hand-to-hand as if she planned to throw it. As she drew closer to her target, Sango howled, "Kagura!"

The wind sorceress appeared startled as Sango sped towards her with the Hiraikotsu in hand, but Kagura was quick and crafty. Sango swung the boomerang in a deadly horizontal slash to hit only air. Before the weapon could contact her neck – where Sango was aiming – Kagura rolled off her gargantuan feather and readied to land. As soon as Kagura's feet hit the grass she raised the fan to Sango and Miroku's general direction. With one fell arc of her fan she cried, "Dance of the Dragon!" The ferocious cyclones blew Sango and Kilala round and round as Miroku clung to his ground-anchored staff for mercy. Hakudoushi retreated to a safe distance with a smile.

With all help cut off from Kagome, Kagura let the dart fly.

Kagome had raised her blade to strike at Moryoumaru when the dart pierced her shoulder. She gasped loudly and her eyelids immediately drooped. Kagome swooned dangerously and fell to her knees. She fought to keep her eyes open as her hand could no longer grip the hilt of her sword. "Se-Sesshomaru," she mumbled before tumbling into the soft darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared in horror and hope, shaking slightly, at the sight of his long dead twin standing before him. _The smell … It is her, yet something is not quite right. But Sakura … dear Sakura … How!?_ His eyes watered and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Sister," he croaked through a tight throat. "Sakura how is it that you are here?"

Sakura's eyes became blank and glassy, but she smiled lovingly at her brother. "Never mind that now, Sesshomaru. What matters is that I am here now." Her eyes brightened and looked upon him with concern. "You look a mess. What happened to you?"

Sesshomaru's heart felt as if it was being crushed and his throat was so constricted that he could barely breathe. _Why didn't she answer me?_ "Do not worry yourself about it, sister. I am fine," he said. Sesshomaru studied her features carefully. "Is this real?"

Sakura stepped forward and grabbed his hand. They looked to each other's eyes. Gold bored into gold, and Sesshomaru could bear it no longer. Sesshomaru pulled his twin into an enormous hug and sobbed. Sakura clung to him.

"I remember this," she whispered. Sakura cried on him as she spoke in a hurried, sorrowful hush, "Don't cry this time. You cried the last time I saw you."

"How can this be?" asked Sesshomaru in a pained whisper. "You died."

Sakura's voice underwent a subtle change and her actions felt mechanical as she answered. "Never mind that now. Are you not glad to see me?"

Sesshomaru's brow knitted. _Something is _very_ wrong here, despite the obvious, but Sakura would never avoid my questions. She would answer, even if it was an "I do not know." Her scent is right but wrong._ "Sakura, answer me. How did this happen?" he demanded as he broke the embrace and stared at her.

Sakura's eyes went dull and then bright. "Sesshomaru …" she groaned, but then her eyes and voice went dull again. She spoke, "Do not worry. I am here now."

"Answer me," he said firmly and grasped her shoulders. _If this is an impostor of some kind, I swear …_ but he couldn't finish the thought.

Sakura's eyes livened as Sesshomaru touched her. "Sesshomaru, run!" she blurted. Once the words escaped her lips, her body tensed and she screamed. Pain shot through her body in punishment of her warning.

"Sakura!"

Sakura writhed, gritting her teeth to fight the screams, but Sesshomaru held her tight.

"What is going on, Sakura? Why are you here? Why are you in pain?" he asked while still holding her. _She seems to truly be Sakura when I touch her. We are twins after all … a part of each other._

"Listen carefully. You have to get out of here. Your enemies will be attacking your camp any second if they haven't already. They are after Kagome, your mate," Sakura answered.

"How do you know this?"

Sakura screamed again, gripping Sesshomaru's arms for support, as a greater wave of pain coursed over her. "Naraku … Naraku conjured me from the Afterlife to distract you," she stopped to howl in pain and dig her claws into her brother's arms. Each outburst wounded and enraged Sesshomaru. Sakura bravely fought on and continued, "But – but I decided to fight the enchantment and warn you … he is punishing me now for it. I wasn't prepared for your tears, brother, but you have to go! You have to protect your mate!" She shrieked and raked her claws down Sesshomaru's arms.

"Kagome … What does he want with Kagome?" he asked as new panic flooded his mind. _You know damn well what he wants with her. He wants her dead and he wants her shards of the Jewel of Four Souls._

"I am not sure," Sakura said shaking from the agony of fighting Naraku's spell. "Run! Go to her!" Sakura insisted.

Sesshomaru looked to her pleadingly and groaned violently, "But I cannot leave you like this!"

Sakura buckled from the constant onslaught of Naraku's reprimanding, and Sesshomaru knelt to catch her. Sakura shook violently and choked out, "Then send me back, my brother."

Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip to hold back the tears. The foul scent he had been detecting – and subconsciously ignoring – was the fact that she was undead. Sesshomaru looked down at his sister as she twitched and shuddered. For a moment it was as if time had slipped backwards three centuries; as if history was repeating itself with a sick twist. Oddly, even more so than the present situation, Sesshomaru laughed softly. "And here we are again, Sakura." He gently set her upon the grass and stood. Sakura bit her lip to hold back the anguished howls, and Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga from its sheath. _As it can revive the dead, it can send the undead back to the Underworld. That is where she belongs, with Mother and Father, and the longer she is here the more Naraku can torture her soul for helping me. I can save her this time._ He raised the sword forged from her loss and steeled his will. "I love you, Sakura. Be at peace." Sesshomaru struck swiftly, and Sakura sighed blissfully.

"I love you, too, Sesshomaru. Be happy, my brother," Sakura whispered as her image dematerialized and her soul was released back to the Afterlife.

Sesshomaru sheathed the Tenseiga, and with Sakura gone a drastic change came over the demon lord. His heart pounded and his hands clenched into fists. Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow red and with an ear-splitting growl he became engulfed in an orb of light and flew back to the campsite.

* * *

Kagome lay slumped on the grass as Kagura approached her. The winds from her Dance of the Dragon attack still raged on, throwing Sango and Kilala about violently and Miroku joined them as his staff became dislodged from the ground. Kagura bent down and lifted Kagome. As the unconscious young girl was lifted, her sword fell from her hand and her bow and quiver slid from her shoulder. With a flick of the fan, Kagura summoned her giant feather to her side and she climbed aboard carrying her hostage.

Hakudoushi saw Kagura complete her mission and the winds began to calm slowly. Kagura directed the feather into the air and initiated her retreat. "Moryoumaru," Hakudoushi said as he maneuvered Entei closer to the demon, "Once she is out of sight, follow her. Make sure that the girl reaches Naraku. I shall dispose of these two."

Moryoumaru nodded in acknowledgement. The winds slowed enough to release Kagura's victims to the mercy of gravity. All three struck the ground with an alarming "_THUD!_" Sango had the wind knocked from her and was sure she felt a rib or two crack. Miroku landed on his left arm and heard a sickening "_SNAP!_" Kilala regressed to her smaller form and mewed pitifully. Hakudoushi advanced on them with a sadistic grin. He moved in for the kill, raising his halberd with a bloodthirsty light in his eyes.

A wrathful roar stopped Hakudoushi in mid air. He turned his head slowly to see an orb of light speeding for him. This light soon faded into the form of Sesshomaru with fangs bared and eyes ablaze with fury. He charged at Hakudoushi with such speed and such blind, all-consuming rage that the small demon's pupils dilated and Hakudoushi failed to raise his barrier. Moryoumaru took to the air in pursuit of Kagura and her parcel; only knowing to follow the small demon's orders. Sango and Miroku watched from their backs, utterly transfixed, as Sesshomaru caught Hakudoushi around the throat and dismounted him from Entei. The halberd flew end over end from Hakudoushi's hand, and before it could land they slammed into the ground with Hakudoushi bearing the brunt of Sesshomaru's weight and wrath. The furious dog demon dug his claws into the incarnation's neck, releasing his toxic poisons into his body.

"Where is Kagome!?" Sesshomaru growled venomously.

Hakudoushi gagged and glared. The poisons burned at his neck. He attempted to spit at Sesshomaru, but due to the hands at his throat he only succeeded at riddling his face with saliva.

Sesshomaru howled and bashed Hakudoushi's head into the dirt. "_Where is she!?_" he screamed furiously. Hakudoushi managed to chuckle, and that was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

Sesshomaru's eyes, already red with rage, became larger and turquoise irises appeared. His jaw lengthened, and all of his teeth became elongated and razor sharp. His body began to grow and change drastically. He was growing at an astronomical rate. Miroku and Sango sat up slowly, wide-eyed and dumbstruck, and watched as Sesshomaru transformed into his massive, true demon form. The gargantuan, five-storey-tall, enraged dog stood above Hakudoushi and howled in his anger. The tiny demon lay between the huge front paws, caught in the shadow of the vengeful Sesshomaru, frozen with absolute fear. Sesshomaru raised his right front paw. Whether he intended to immediately kill or merely swat Hakudoushi around before killing him, Hakudoushi never knew, for he finally reacted. The small demon leaped to his feet and blasted a small ball of demonic energy directly at Sesshomaru's face. In his true form Sesshomaru was more irritated than injured by the assault and howled at Hakudoushi again. The force of the howl blew Hakudoushi's hair back slightly and, in pure terror, he turned to run for his life. The enormous canine growled and his eyes tracked Hakudoushi almost lazily. Sesshomaru's claws started to drip with dangerous amounts of acidic poison. With a small yet earth-shaking pounce, Sesshomaru speared Hakudoushi with his claws and the poisons began their work. The demonic venom at away at Hakudoushi as the pint-sized incarnation screamed, pinned under Sesshomaru's toes.

Miroku and Sango were stunned at the sight. Sango stifled a gasp with her hand, forgetting she wore her poison mask. Miroku cradled his broken arm and whispered, "By the Gods …" _Kagome once tried to describe his full demon form to me, and I see now why the words came so hesitantly to her. His demonic aura is tremendous and potent. And his anger … righteous wrath._

Soon, Hakudoushi was reduced to a gelatinous pile of scum between Sesshomaru's claws. As if disgusted by Hakudoushi's remains upon him, Sesshomaru wiped his paws on the grass. His red eyes soon fell upon Kagome's fallen sword, crumpled quiver, and forgotten bow. He lifted his muzzle into the air, trying to catch his beloved's scent on the winds. Sesshomaru breathed the air once, twice, and on the third attempt his caught Kagome's scent; along with Kagura's. He bellowed a deafening howl into the night; a howl to signal hope to his love, and vengeance to his enemies as he began to thunder across the countryside in pursuit.

* * *

Kagome stirred slightly as she thought she heard Sesshomaru calling to her. The cry sounded hopeful and urgent. She felt the breeze on her face, and before she even opened her eyes Kagome heard a familiar and loathed voice.

"Hit me," Kagura whispered.

"What?" Kagome whispered back.

"Don't ask questions and just hit me as hard as you can!" Kagura hissed, trying not to move her lips.

_As you wish_. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she balled her fist. Without a second thought Kagome belted Kagura right in the jaw. Kagura made a great show of being caught off guard and being flung off balance. The feather swayed slightly and Kagome caught a glimmer of something falling overboard. Kagura grabbed Kagome, but was much gentler than she appeared. "What was all that for?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Listen, and act like you're struggling against me," Kagura hissed in her ear again. "I dropped some clues for Sesshomaru. He'll be able to find you now."

"What?! Don't try to act like you're on my side!" Kagome laughed and wrenched her arms away from Kagura.

Kagura grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back with real force this time. "I'm not! I'm on _my_ side! You don't know what it is like," Kagura groaned. "Never knowing when he'll summon you. Never knowing if he'll let you live or die. Never knowing what horrible, underhanded, dishonorable task he demands next! Naraku holds my heart, my freedom, my very life in his hands … and I want it for my own. I want to be my own master, and be free of him for good. From what I've heard lately, you and Sesshomaru are the answer to my prayers."

"Why should I trust you?" Kagome asked with narrowed eyes.

Kagura relaxed her grip on Kagome's wrists while maintaining the illusion of captivity. "Because we will all die if Sesshomaru cannot kill Naraku. My life is at stake, too. Naraku knows I am unreliable and disloyal, and being sent after you was a set up for me. Whether I brought you to him or not, no matter how exact I followed his orders, he still plans to kill me."

Kagome tried to look back at Kagura. "What did you drop for Sesshomaru?"

"The tools he will need to find you and to find Naraku's heart." Kagura sighed, "I know we have been enemies, but I need your help. I want my freedom, and that cannot happen as long as Naraku lives. Will you trust me?"

Kagome smiled softly to herself, knowing Sesshomaru was en route, and simply said, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."


	20. Chapter 20: Another Shard Gone

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I know it has been a while, but I have been doing a little research on the side. After this chapter will be a few notes on locations of places, and about how I don't read the manga (I don't have that kind of money). So, for those of you who read the manga, you will notice discrepancies, but that's why it's fan_fiction_. :D Oh, and I did notice a big boo-boo on my part. I forgot that towards the end of the anime that Kagura gives Sesshomaru one of Gakusanjin's aura crystals ... my bad. Please forgive me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, you know the drill, don't sue me. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Another Shard Gone**

Trees shivered and the ground rattled as Sesshomaru charged across the rolling hillside following Kagome's scent on the wind. The scent of her breath carried and so Sesshomaru knew that his mate still lived – for now, because the scents of Kagura and Moryoumaru made the fur along his spine stand on end. _If they harm her, so help me I will make them suffer … disembowelment will seem a __**tickle**__ in comparison._ As Sesshomaru pursued his quarry, his thoughts drifted into dark, terrible places, imagining a thousand horrifying scenarios that may await him, and every new thought unsettled him more than the last. His paws thundered along the countryside and his claws left deep trenches gouged in their wake. A dark shape appeared on the horizon. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and a menacing growl rumbled from the back of his throat as he recognized the loathsome shape of Moryoumaru.

Sesshomaru urged his legs to carry him faster. With the extra burst of speed he gained on Moryoumaru swiftly. Moryoumaru's wings beat rhythmically as he tracked Kagura's progress, watching her dutifully. Sesshomaru drew closer and closer to his target, finally seeing that the enormous lavender-haired demon did not hold Kagome hostage. However, Moryoumaru went into an unanticipated dive and Sesshomaru, as cool and calculating as always, seized the opportunity. He sprung, leaping gloriously, and howled in fury. Moryoumaru twisted in mid-air to meet the assault. His mouth dropped half open and emitted naught but perpetual silence despite the surprise. Sesshomaru's front paws contacted with Moryoumaru's chest as momentum and gravity finished the job. Moryoumaru was tackled to the ground with a resounding "BOOM!" Sesshomaru, overcome with rage and an acute sense of vengeance, wasted no time. He quickly leaped backward, and in mid-air began to shrink back into his more human-like form. Regardless of the drastic alteration of his appearance, Sesshomaru's eyes remained a dangerous shade of vivid, glowing red.

Moryoumaru regained his bearings and arose to meet the infuriated dog demon. Sesshomaru watched the massive winged demon rise as his mind raced. _This one – Moryoumaru, I believe – does not speak. Interrogating him will do no good, but exterminating him will leave Naraku one less puppet to throw at us._

Moryoumaru's eyes darted across the skies, searching for something.

Sesshomaru spoke coldly to the demon as his feet softly contacted the earth beneath, landing quietly, "Hakudoushi will not be able to protect you from me. I have killed him."

Moryoumaru's brows contracted ever so slightly. The demon spread his wings to their fullest and then beat them together violently, sending a gust of wind at Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru never blinked or flinched as the burst of air howled past. His hair and torn garments fluttered in the wind, which was all Moryoumaru's scare tactic achieved. "You cannot intimidate me," Sesshomaru said blandly, as if this were an insignificant moment like discussing the weather. _Now I shall resume what I was trying earlier, before the attack, before sending Sakura back to her grave …_ Sesshomaru's right hand was steady as it reached for the hilt of the Tetsusaiga at his hip. His face never belied the anxiety beneath as his fingers came within millimeters of the tattered handle. The pads of his fingers grazed the woebegone wrapping on the sword and then laced themselves almost lovingly around the hilt. With the tiniest smirk of satisfaction and celebration upon his lips, Sesshomaru drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

The blade blazed forth as the deadly Phantom Sword. The Fang of Destruction had come willingly to Lord Sesshomaru. The sword pulsed in his grasp, almost as if it were reminding him of his duty to _protect_. He could already smell the Wind Scar scraping just ahead of him. Moryoumaru's eyes were transfixed with Sesshomaru and the sword, and he was petrified to the spot. Fear coursed over Moryoumaru as he saw the demon lord wielding a sword he supposedly could not touch. Moryoumaru knew there was no escape from this demon's wrath.

Sesshomaru raised the blade carefully, precisely, and focused his vision upon the Wind Scar undulating before him. He spun once, gathering momentum, and swung the blade into the heart of the Wind Scar. There was no scream from Lord Sesshomaru, no command, only the sheer power of the Tetsusaiga.

Jets of yellow light shot across the ground, speeding with great force towards the fear-stricken Moryoumaru. The immense demon watched in horror, his eyes dilating as the blood drained from his face, as the attack drew nearer. Moryoumaru drew a sharp breath, possibly to scream, but the Wind Scar overtook him, obliterating the ever silent demon. Smoke and dust soon rose lazily from Moryoumaru's final resting place as Sesshomaru's initial blind rage began to subside. His eyes faded from their furious red to their usual lustrous gold, yet his face – still the impassive battle mask – did not yield the secret rapture beneath. _Kagome lives, and must be in the custody of Kagura, one of the few who loathe Naraku as much as we. And with the Tetsusaiga in my grasp, nothing can prevent Naraku's downfall. _The sword reverted back to his battered state as Sesshomaru moved to return it to its sheath as Kagome's scent struck him. It was close, yet also faint upon the air. Sesshomaru sheathed Tetsusaiga mechanically while his eyes lively scanned the ground, hoping to find some clue, some morsel of information. Finally he spotted something. Beyond the wake of the Wind Scar's attack lay a small white object. He began to walk towards it, and with every step the stronger Kagome's scent became. However, Kagura's scent was mingled with it. Still, he had to investigate. Sesshomaru broke into a light sprint – for a demon – and in a blink was standing over an ivory scallop shell no larger than a cat's paw that had a thin note wrapped about it. Sesshomaru lifted the shell carefully, not fully trusting Kagura's scent upon it. The note was secured to the parcel by a single strand of Kagome's hair. He cautiously removed the hair and unraveled the note. It was not written by Kagome's hand, that much he was sure of. The note read:

_I will keep her safe as long as I can. Be swift! You now have all that you need._

_This must be from Kagura, _Sesshomaru thought,_ and that is why Moryoumaru dove. He saw her cast it aside. She was hoping that in my rage I would finish off one or both of her watchers. Lucky for her … _Sesshomaru opened the scallop shell and again could not hold back a small triumphant smirk.

* * *

Sango grimaced as she tightened her hold on Miroku's wrist, hating what she knew she had to do. "Quickly, Sango!" Miroku groaned as he bit down on a twisted cloth, anxiously waiting for Sango to set the broken bones in his left arm.

Sango took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Okay … now!" she said swiftly as she pulled roughly and felt the bones slide into place.

Miroku let out a muffled screech, and then sighed from relief.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sango mournfully as she reached for the sticks she gathered to fashion a splint for his arm.

Miroku spit out the now drool sodden cloth and said, "Don't be sorry. It had to be done." He watched Sango carefully construct the splint around his arm and wrap it with long, thick bandages that she had found in Kagome's pack. Suddenly she winced from twisting her torso wrong and instinctively shot a hand to her tender and also bandaged ribs. "Do I need to re-wrap them for you?" Miroku asked with concern.

"No," Sango insisted. "I just moved too quickly." She finished wrapping up his broken arm and reached for Kagome's battle-worn yellow backpack again. "I think she has something in here we can use for a sling," she rambled while rummaging through the bag. "It's a good thing that you landed on your left arm. I know that you hate the Wind Tunnel, but it's pretty handy in a fight."

Miroku could tell that she was talking to keep herself from worrying, and he silently forgave her for it. His eyes followed her every movement, from finding and old ratty shirt that was once one of Kagome's school uniforms to tearing it up for a sling (while also muttering for Kagome to forgive her for destroying her clothes). Sango continued to mutter about nonsensical things while trying to tie the sling behind Miroku's neck. He listened, agreeing or disagreeing where needed, but he was more interested in the softness of her hair on his cheek and how sweet her voice sounded. She had begun to retreat when a sudden impulse seized Miroku. He reached out with his right hand and caressed her face. Sango gasped and the next thing she knew was that Miroku's lips were tenderly pressing against hers. She could have slapped him, called him a lecher, all the usual treatment, but she also knew that they may not survive facing Naraku – and there was the small fact of him showing his affection without groping her. Sango returned the kiss as tenderly and as honestly as Miroku kissed her.

They broke away slightly breathless, and this time Miroku spoke. "I wanted to do that at least once before I die."

"Don't talk like that," whispered Sango.

"But it's true. However, I meant what I said to you, Sango. If we survive this, I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. There is no one in my heart but you, Sango."

Sango's eyes began to well up with tears. "Oh, Miroku. I want that, too."

"I know," he said softly. He took her by the hand and carefully stood up. "Now, let's find Sesshomaru and rescue Kagome."

Sango stood and looked at Miroku utterly perplexed. "But how are we going to find him? He could be miles from here by now!"

Miroku sighed. "Sango … honestly …" He pointed in the direction Sesshomaru had left in pursuit of Kagome. The path was littered with fallen trees, trampled undergrowth, and enormous paw prints.

* * *

Kagura twisted her neck around awkwardly as she searched the skies behind them. "I wonder what has happened. I don't see Moryoumaru behind us any longer."

Kagome looked to the dart protruding from her shoulder as Kagura was preoccupied with the lack of company. She cautiously reached for the dart and grasped it firmly. Kagome bit her bottom lip and swiftly pulled the needle from her shoulder. A tiny red stain appeared on her sleeve, but she ignored it and covertly stowed the small missile up her sleeve. "Why should we care if Moryoumaru follows us?"

"Because Naraku will be twice as suspicious of me that they're dead and I'm not. But, it's good news in the sense that Sesshomaru and your friends are not far behind." Kagura took a deep, nervous breath and said, "The swifter they are, the greater my chances of living through this."

Kagome looked to Kagura and saw how heavy worry lay upon her. "Kagura," Kagome began to speak softly, "where is Naraku's heart?"

"I do not know for sure. Naraku is too afraid of me knowing because I want him dead as badly as his enemies. But, I have two suspicions." Kagura looked behind them again nervously before continuing. "For the past two or three weeks Naraku has sent Hakudoushi and Moryoumaru on a very close guarded mission – I'm not sure if tailing InuYasha was their only duty. You know how Naraku works; nothing is usually what it seems. What troubles me more is that he sent Kanna and Kohaku to a small island out to sea, and I have never seen them again."

"How long ago was this?" Kagome asked.

"A month ago. What grabbed my curiosity is that he sent Kohaku. I usually am placed in charge of him."

Kagome felt a knot of worry of her own begin to coil in her stomach. "Have you heard _anything_ about Kohaku recently?"

"Nothing," stated Kagura gravely.

Kagome's eyebrows contracted into a serious frown and she said, "Kagura, you have to tell me where this island is. I have to know how to find it. It may be our only shot."

"I don't seriously think that Naraku hid Akago there," Kagura muttered.

"Akago?"

"The other half of Hakudoushi … the baby. The heart remains within that infant. He originally planned on hiding him within Moryoumaru, but I found out about that plan and so he scrapped it. The infant, Akago, was sent into hiding and I don't know where."

"But you just said you suspected the island?! Why the change of heart?" Kagome growled at her would-be captor.

"Because the island can be reached quickly from Naraku's new hiding place!" Kagura snorted, "Why would he hide it so close to himself?"

"But why else send Kanna? Of all his incarnations she seems the most loyal," countered Kagome.

"I don't know, you silly girl!" Kagura snapped. "Hakudoushi and Moryoumaru could have hidden Akago anywhere while following InuYasha, and keeping his heart with Kanna seems too clumsy! I don't know! That's why I dropped an aura crystal for Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Sesshomaru held the large sliver of crystal between his thumb and index finger. The slight greenish glow indicated that a demonic aura was present, and therefore Naraku's heart was not near. However, he was still quite pleased with the acquisition. _Kagura was slightly right, but I do not have all that I need. Kagome is still in danger. However, she is more capable of defending herself than Kagura realizes._ He sighed despite himself._ Hang on, Kagome. I'm coming._ Sesshomaru brought the crystal into the palm of his hand and grasped it firmly. He looked to the horizon where he last caught Kagome's scent. As he made to resume the chase, Sesshomaru heard the cry of a feline demon. Turning away from his target reluctantly he saw Sango and Miroku approaching atop Kilala. They had gathered Kagome's fallen belongings and seemed to be making good time to have caught up with Sesshomaru this fast. Sesshomaru contemplated leaving without them and moving on to find Kagome, leaving them to catch up on their own, but rather than sever ties that were paramount to Kagome's happiness he summoned his demonic cloud and glided to them swiftly.

"Is there any sign of Kagome?" Miroku called out to the demon lord.

"Kagura has taken her toward the sea. We must hurry," answered Sesshomaru. "I fear that time is short."

"What has become of Moryoumaru?" asked Miroku.

"I dispatched him with the Tetsusaiga."

"_The Tetsusaiga?_" Sango and Miroku exclaimed in unison.

"There is no time to get into details here. We must go. I can explain along the way."

Sango recomposed herself and nodded. She urged Kilala on with a simple command of, "Let's go, Kilala. Follow Sesshomaru's lead."

The party turned to the east and maintained that direction for the most part. They followed Kagome's scent on the air currents, bearing east and slightly south. As they traveled Sesshomaru relayed his side of recent events, beginning with his intentions to test the Tetsusaiga and Sakura's appearance in the woods. He spoke quickly and succinctly of Sakura's warning and of sending her back to the Afterlife, of his rage upon discovering Kagome gone, the pursuit of Moryoumaru, and of his testing the Tetsusaiga. "As soon as my fingers grasped the hilt without pain, I knew I had finally earned the sword's allegiance, and I used the Wind Scar to dispatch Moryoumaru. Upon destroying him I finally saw why he dove. Kagura dropped us a peace offering." He held the aura crystal up for Sango and Miroku to see.

"Gakusanjin's aura crystal!" the pair exclaimed in unison.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said, "She also left a note warning us to hurry. She said she would protect Kagome as long as she can, but Kagura is unaware of Kagome's progress in self-defense." Sesshomaru stowed the shard in his sash and began to peel off the shredded remnants of his haori as he continued to speak. "With Hakudoushi and Moryoumaru gone, we definitely have the upper hand against Naraku. All that remains is his heart, and the aura crystal adds advantage there as well." He threw the demolished haori aside and pulled the cracked portions of his armor off. Sesshomaru discarded his broken armor as well and was soon bare from the waist up with the exception of his fur pelt.

"Do you think Kagura will _really_ try to keep Kagome safe?" asked Sango.

Sesshomaru's face became – if possible – even more serious as he answered, "If she desires to live she will."

After Sesshomaru's grave oath they flew in silence for some time. Kagome's scent became stronger on the air, as did the scent of the sea, and the smell of death began to invade Sesshomaru's senses. The stench became more pronounced with every passing mile, but on the wind Sesshomaru could still smell Kagome's breath. The lingering funk that permeated the wind could only be old death and the foul rotting air of decay. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he descended with Miroku and Sango in tow. The ground landed beside the tail end of a wooded area, the last remnants of forest before the grasses gave way to sand and sea and rock.

"Can you smell Kagome?" asked Sango. "Is she near?"

"No. There is something else," answered Sesshomaru. He gave the slayer a long, appraising look and then said, "Miroku, come with me."

Miroku's expression became curious and concerned as he carefully dismounted from Kilala. Sango twisted to join him and Sesshomaru quickly shot an arm out signaling her to stop.

"No. Stay here."

Sango frowned. "What's going on?"

"Just stay here," Sesshomaru insisted.

Miroku walked to Sesshomaru's side and without another word the white-haired demon strode into the trees, backtracking the way they came. Miroku followed, cautiously pushing branches out of his path with his staff. Once they were well past Sango's earshot Miroku advanced to Sesshomaru's side again and stated heatedly, "I don't supposed that you would tell me what this little detour is all about."

Sesshomaru trudged on, tracking the nauseating scent of death and rot, but answered the monk all the same. "Sango may not like what we find ahead. You may handle it better."

"What do you mean 'Sango may not like' it? What are we looking for?" Miroku asked as they stepped into a small clearing amidst the trees.

"That," said Sesshomaru as he pointed to the opposite end of the clearing. The light of the moon was feeble as dawn approached, however Miroku could discern a body in the shadows. The pair approached the corpse, Miroku more slowly than the demon, and saw that it was a boy of about twelve or thirteen. The body was left on its stomach, and it seemed that the cause of death was a gaping hole in its chest about the diameter of an apple. But the closer they drew, the more detail leaped out at them. Miroku stopped in his tracks as he saw what had been clutched in the boy's hands upon his death: a small hand-scythe with a long chain. The monk began to pray against all odds that the bloodied tunic and weapon belonged to anyone except who he feared lay dead before him. Sesshomaru arrived beside the corpse and reached down to turn it over.

Kohaku's cold, dead brown eyes gazed to the heavens, seeing nothing, and Sesshomaru sighed. Miroku tried to scream from the shock, but bile rose in his throat swiftly. Before he could stop himself, Miroku vomited. As the monk gagged and spewed Sesshomaru returned Kohaku to his original position, and in doing so the demon lord noticed that the boy's clothes had been slashed down the center of his back. Sesshomaru opened the tear of the cloth with a single claw and saw a small, precise wound that was inflicted posthumously upon a scar on Kohaku's back. Sesshomaru's brow contracted with rage as he thought _That bastard slaughtered the boy just to reclaim the Shikon Jewel shard …_

* * *

Sango waited anxiously on the edge of the forest for Miroku and Sesshomaru to return. She paced upon the soft springy grass as the sky began to lighten with the ascent of dawn. Kilala had lain in the grass, still in her large form, with her head resting on her front paws. The two-tail's eyes watched her companion track back and forth upon the grass. Sango looked to the eastern horizon, already cerulean and cream, and hoped for Kagome's continued safety. _But what are we doing here if Kagome is in danger? It doesn't seem like Sesshomaru to postpone rescuing her. What is going on? _Sango wondered. She rubbed at her bandaged ribs and then lifted the Hiraikotsu. Sango made a face at the initial discomfort in her ribs, but after a few twists and swings of her weapon determined that she would not be completely useless in a fight. She carefully leaned the Hiraikotsu against a nearby moss covered tree stump and resumed her irritable pacing.

The rosy hues of the rising sun began to glow in the east as Kilala mewed, announcing the return of their comrades. Sesshomaru and Miroku strode from the forest solemnly. Miroku's head hung slightly, as if, thought Sango, he had an unbearable weight upon his shoulders. Sesshomaru walked with cold, unwavering determination. Sango could not move as she watched the two continue to march towards her. As the two drew closer, Sango saw something cradled in Miroku's broken arm; a bundle holding an object wrapped out of sight. Sesshomaru glanced carefully to Miroku and put on a quick burst of speed. He reached Sango before Miroku and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango, no matter what you hear, you must remember that time is of the essence and your friend, my mate, still needs your help," he said softly. Sesshomaru reached his other hand to his sash and produced the shard of Gakusanjin's aura crystal. He took her hand and placed the crystal into it. "Do not forget, and be strong. We are counting on you."

With those cryptic words, Sesshomaru wrapped himself in his demonic aura and became naught but a ball of bright blue energy. He rose into the air and shot eastward. Sango put the shard safely into a pouch behind her wrist armor and tore her eyes from the horizon. She now saw that Miroku stood just feet before her.

"Miroku, what did you find?" asked Sango in a weak voice. _Do I want to know?_

Miroku could not speak. He could not find the words. He grabbed the parcel with his good arm and held it out towards Sango slowly. Miroku's head hung lower, and Sango saw a tear lingering on his cheek.

Sango's hands moved through the air as if it had the viscosity of cold honey, for she forced her limbs to reach out for the bundle awaiting her. She felt the weight of it, that metal lay beneath, and her stomach knotted hard. Fear crept up her chest and throat, and her hands began to tremble. Sango slowly peeled back the fabric, and a long chain escaped their bonds and clanked, coiling itself at Sango's feet. "No," whispered Sango feebly. Tears blurred her vision as she let the remainder of fabric fall away to reveal the confirmation her deepest fear: Kohaku's weapon.

"NO!" Sango shrieked. She fell straight to her knees, dangerously hugging the scythe to her chest. "KOHAKU!" She sobbed and sobbed, screaming her brother's name and feeling as if there would never be pain like this again for as long as she lived. The pain paralyzed her. The sorrow consumed her. And the agony threatened to devour her alive.

Miroku knelt beside her and wrapped his uninjured arm around her waist, tethering her to the world which still loved and cherished her. "Do not give in to sorrow, Sango."

Sango continued to cry, but at Miroku's words a new passion consumed her, burned her like fire. Fury poured over Sango as she began to growl between her tears. "Damn you, Naraku! Damn you into the blackest pits of hell!" Sango wiped her tears away with the backs of her hands and vowed to the heavens, "Kohaku, I will avenge you!"

* * *

**Author's Notes Continued:** Okay, now that we have reached the end of the chapter, after looking at a map of Japan, I estimate Sesshomaru's estate to be located somewhere around Matsumoto near a river (I believe it's called Shinohara, but I've lost the paper I wrote it down on). This was an ideal location considering the traveling of key characters - human and demon alike. Now, Naraku's hideout would be somewhere on the peninsula around Chiba. Google maps should show you all that you need to get a better bearing on this story. :) Enjoy!

Now, as to concerns about the manga, as I said before, I don't have that kind of money. I only recently discovered some things that contradict my story, but just bear everything in mind as if you were watching the anime and were left hanging ... like me. :D

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: Into the Cave

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long delays. I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently, and I truly appreciate your patience, encouragement, and faith. Pray that I get a better job so I'm not so bloody tired and can write more often than I am able to now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha ... don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Into the Cave**

Kagura visibly shivered as she lowered the feather on the air currents, beginning their descent towards a cave beside the sea. Kagome's nose wrinkled as a foul stench was carried upon the wind. The scent of rot and decay hung heavy in the salted breeze and it made the young woman severely nauseous. "He is there," said Kagura as she pointed to the cave as the waves crashed into the rocks surrounding it. "Since the events of the Underworld he has frequently stationed himself here, far from mortal eyes. Fishermen no longer haunt these shores for the fish will not remain so close to such a horrible demonic aura." Kagome scanned the countryside and felt, if possible, even more repulsed as there was no living creature in sight. Not a single bird twittered despite the oncoming dawn, nor a single hare scampered forth from their warrens. Her nausea hit critical limits as the rancid reek became defined; hundreds of dead, rotting fish lay on the shore and bobbed in the surf. _These fish must not have fled quickly enough, and others swam from their doom. Damn you, Naraku! You are a poison to all life. But something must have triggered this kind of retaliation … something must have spooked him …_

"Naraku is scared, isn't he?" Kagome blurted, almost thinking out loud. "Something scared him. What scared him?"

"I don't think he's scared," said Kagura. "I think he is downright terrified." Kagura lowered her tone and spoke with care, "He saw the two of you in Kanna's mirror."

"Sesshomaru and me?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes. He saw you being, uhm, affectionate," said Kagura almost as if she wished to warn the girl.

Kagome's cheeks flushed from gagging green to a brilliant pink in record time. "What do you mean by _affectionate_?" _Bokusenou warned that he knew, but how much has he seen?_

Kagura's eyes became overlarge. "Just how _affectionate_ are you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned to look Kagura straight in her large, shocked eyes and silently confirmed the suspicions. Kagura lightly coughed to clear her throat. "Well, he definitely didn't say anything about _that_, but don't give him more weapons to use against you. We'll just have to play it by ear until your lover-boy shows up."

Kagome almost felt like correcting her, but now was not the time to argue semantics. The cave loomed closer on the horizon and Kagome sensed an odd flutter deep within her. Her breath caught and she felt a tingle of energy shoot down her spine and reverberate through her belly.

"We just passed through the barrier," said Kagura. "It won't be long now. I pray that Sesshomaru will be swift."

Kagome took a deep breath as an eerie calm slid over her like a veil. "He will. He is more furious than he has been in centuries," said Kagome, and she didn't realize that she spoke the truth until the words passed her lips. Kagome retained this unnatural sense of composure and peace. It was this growing calm that managed to prevent her from running screaming as Kagura landed at the mouth of the cave. The entrance loomed before them a cavernous, gaping pit of darkness, and somewhere beyond that black hole laid an evil that threatened to cover the whole world in darkness.

"Are you ready?" Kagura asked Kagome.

"More than you know."

The pair dismounted from the oversized feather and Kagura took hold of Kagome's upper arm to continue to illusion of the captor-captive relationship. Together they entered the dank sea-side cave. Soon small oil lamps affixed into the cave walls lit their path and Kagura led her expertly through the twisting labyrinthine paths while muttering in a barely audible voice, "Try to remember the path in case you or both of us must escape quickly."

"No problem, I'll just follow the smell of rotting fish," said Kagome glibly.

"I'm serious!" hissed Kagura in her ear. "Neither of us knows what he has in store for us before a slow and painful death!"

_Humiliation, torment, mind games … this _is_ Naraku we're talking about._

Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but Kagura cut her off with a careful whisper. "Enough! We draw close. Now act like you're resisting from here on in."

"My pleasure," growled Kagome. She began to pull and wrench against Kagura's grip and started to screech. "Let go of me! Sesshomaru, help me!" _Might as well put on the "helpless girl" act._ "Sesshomaru, please, save me!" She purposely misaimed a few kicks at Kagura. "Let go of me! Let me go!"

Kagura practically had to drag Kagome down the rest of the cavern to the entrance to Naraku's inner lair. Kagome could feel Naraku's terrible aura lurking just ahead and she kicked her act into overdrive. "Get your damn hands off me!" shrieked Kagome as she dug her fingernails into Kagura's arm.

"Quit resisting, you wretched girl!" Kagura screamed as she took the injury in stride. She joined Kagome's little game by tightening her hold on the girl's arm and pulling her along roughly.

Kagome fought against Kagura's grip with renewed ferocity and shouted threats that Naraku expected to hear. "You're going to regret this! When Sesshomaru gets here you'll wish you were never born!"

"Kagura may wish that," said a voice from a nearby patch of darkness, a voice that made Kagome halt her so-called quarrel with Kagura. Naraku stepped into the dim lights donning a malicious grin. "But I could never wish for death when I stand this close to victory." His red eyes gleamed with dark satisfaction as the sight of Kagome, captive and in his grasp. He grinned and began to gloat. "So it seems that the great Lord Sesshomaru makes mistakes after all." He allowed himself a short chuckle in celebration. "However," said Naraku as his demeanor shifted from jubilance to accusation, "how is it that you made it back, Kagura, without Hakudoushi or Moryoumaru?" His eyes bored into Kagura threateningly.

Kagura glared with equal venom at Naraku and she shoved Kagome away. "I do not know. I fled with the girl, Moryoumaru followed shortly after, and I don't know what was on Hakudoushi's mind. I was sent to get the girl and I have done as you asked."

"What happened to Moryoumaru if he was following you?"

"She woke up and hit me," said Kagura with a brusque finger pointing at Kagome. "At that point I remember Moryoumaru behind us but once I subdued her, he was gone from sight."

"I see," said Naraku scathingly. He knew that he also sent orders for Hakudoushi to finish the others, and so he knew that the young incarnation must have failed._ But Moryoumaru was specifically ordered to watch Kagura … something in the plan must have gone wrong._ "We shall deal with that in due time," said Naraku in a dismissive tone as he slowly stepped further from the shadows. His corrupted smile spread across his lips again as he neared Kagome. "Now I stand here with Sesshomaru's pet priestess in my grasp." He drew ever closer to Kagome, but she did not recoil.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, glaring with the utmost hatred and revulsion, and held her back straight. _I will not let him intimidate me. I do not fear him anymore._ Her shoulders were squared and as Naraku stopped a mere foot from her, she met him with an upturned jaw and defiant glare.

"But what would Sesshomaru want with a mere mortal? Tell me, did he lust after a clay priestess as well but settle for you?" Naraku taunted, "Is he that much like InuYasha?"

Kagome shivered slightly with ripples of anger. _You bastard! You speak of what you know nothing about!_ She chose her retort carefully and maintained her aura of calm. "No, but I am sure that you and InuYasha can pine over Kikyo together in Hell."

Kagura could not conceal a small smirk as she thought, _Good girl!_

Naraku flinched slightly at Kagome's words and his lip curled in anger, but he quickly regained his composure with a forced laugh. "Oh-ho, I see that this kitty has fangs!" He reached out as if to touch her face, to antagonize her further and preen over his triumph.

However, his skin came within an inch of hers and after a flash of blue, as if he had been burned, Naraku swiftly withdrew his hand. Indeed, when he looked to his hand he saw his fingers singed and smoking. Wrath contorted his face to be nearly as marred and twisted as his soul. "You bitch!" he howled.

Kagome's aura flared and she pointed a rigid finger at him in grave warning. "If you touch me I swear by all that is Holy that it will be the last thing that you do!" Her eyes were ablaze with a power that Naraku dared not challenge yet.

Naraku glared at Kagome, his red eyes glinting in the faint light, and he loathed the fact that he could not touch her. _Sesshomaru has helped this one too much. He somehow awakened her true spiritual power … But how!? I must find a way to weaken her._

"And who will stop me if I wish to touch you? Sesshomaru, perhaps?" Naraku laughed, his voice dripping with spite. "He could not save you before. A little planning goes a long way. He could not defend you from Hakudoushi, Moryoumaru, and Kagura's attack all because of a ghost." Naraku reached into a concealed pocket and held forth a glass vial, very much like the one Kagome hung round her neck containing her shards of the Shikon Jewel, only this glass contained a very old, very abused, very bald flea.

"Myoga!" Kagome gasped.

Her cry awoke the poor, beaten parasite. "Lady Kagome, forgive me! I did not know what he would do!"

She didn't understand. What did Myoga have to do with distracting Sesshomaru?

"Naraku, what have you done to Sesshomaru?" demanded Kagome.

Naraku laughed deeply, thoroughly amused by his ploy. "Why I merely granted your dear Lord Sesshomaru a wish," said Naraku, and he paused to heighten the tension and savor her misery. "Twins separated is such a tragedy even to a heartless fiend such as me."

Kagome was breathless with shock and anger. She trembled as her eyes watered with furious tears. _Nothing is sacred to him! Nothing!_ At the sight of her suffering, Naraku burst into mad peals of laughter.

Myoga became hysterical. "I did not know! He tortured me!" The wounded flea lifted a stump on his left side. "My arm! He took my arm when I would not speak! Lady Kagome! Lady Sakura! Please forgive me!"

The flea's wails for forgiveness began to blur with the maniacal laughter flowing from Naraku. Kagome's mind began to reel among the cacophony of sounds spinning around the cavern. _None of us is safe. Not even the long dead, not even the innocent; like Myoga. And Sakura, who suffered enough while living … _"You bastard," growled Kagome before she could stop herself. "How dare you!"

"I dare plenty of things, you silly mortal! I dare to become the most powerful demon this world has ever seen. I dare to purge myself of impurities, like the lust that Onigumo felt for that miserable shrine maid who thought she was a trumped up priestess! I cut it from myself and made myself stronger!"

"No one without a heart is strong," stated Kagome.

"Wrong!" Naraku barked hotly, "It is a door to weakness!"

"Oh no," said Kagome coolly. "It provides the greatest strength to human and demon alike."

"What? Do you speak of love?" gibed Naraku cruelly and chuckled deep in his throat. "You poor disillusioned girl," snickered Naraku condescendingly. "Do you think that dog demon loves you?"

Kagome's earthen eyes locked on to blood red as she answered, "I don't _think_. I _know_."

"And how do you know he won't dispatch you to join his sister once I'm gone and the Shikon Jewel is complete? Have you never thought of that?"

That part was true. Kagome had never explored that thought before. But what was coming to mind was an off-handed warning from Bokusenou. _"Guard yourselves, lest you find yourselves in the same trap as InuYasha and Kikyo."_

Naraku mistook her silence for mistrust. "You are nothing but a pawn to him; a jewel detector, just like you were for InuYasha before him. He cares nothing for you, and he will dispose of you as soon as your use expires." Kagome gently scratched the pad of her thumb with her index fingernail as she let Naraku continue with his monologue. "He will discard you as soon as it is in his best interests, and you will be left alone and bereft; without even a clay doll to blame, only your own idealistic naïveté." Kagome continued to maintain her disgusted silence. "Do yourself a favor, little girl. You don't belong here. Give me your jewel shards and just go home."

"You are just like InuYasha," said Kagome. "You always underestimated me and assumed that I was just like Kikyo. I am not stupid enough to fall for your manipulative tricks. Unlike InuYasha and Kikyo, Sesshomaru and I trust each other. Talk all you want, try to twist things around all you want, it won't change a thing. The more you talk, the more terrified I know you are."

Naraku's lip curled like a cornered dog and he grumbled, "You damnable wench!" He let out an angry roar and suddenly thrust out his right arm. Kagome took a defensive stance, but the attack was not aimed at her. Kagura shrieked as Naraku's arm extended unnaturally, sprouting vicious spikes and crags, and pinned her against the uneven stone wall by her neck and shoulders. The sheer force of impact shook the cave and the oil lamps sputtered momentarily, causing the light to ripple like a golden strobe. The vial containing Myoga clattered to the stones and rolled miraculously to Kagome's feet. She bent swiftly to recover the beaten flea as Kagura began to scream.

"No! I have done as you asked! Don't do this!" Kagura pleaded as she struggled against Naraku's hold. She kicked and thrashed to no avail. "Damn you," she croaked as his hold on her throat tightened and the pressure began to compress her chest, "I have done as you asked!" She began to scratch weakly at the "hand" holding her. "Let me go!"

Kagome popped the cork on Myoga's prison and dumped the old flea onto her haori. "Hold tight or climb in," whispered Kagome as she slowly reached up her sleeve. "It's going to be a rough ride out of here." Kagura began to lose consciousness, her eyes blurred in and out of focus and began to roll in their sockets, and Kagome's fingers grasped the dart she stowed up her sleeve. The tassel at the end of the projectile tickled her palm as she readied the weapon in her hand. "Naraku!" she shouted to draw his attention from Kagura.

Myoga yelped and bolted into the folds of Kagome's haori as Naraku turned his malevolent crimson eyes upon them. Kagome took aim at Naraku's right shoulder – knowing that until they found Akago her only goal now was to free Kagura – and filled the dart with holy power. With great confidence and a sprinkle of hope, Kagome let her missile fly to its mark. The dart cut through the air straight and true, aglow with its infusion of spiritual energy, bright and screaming like a firework. Kagome's attack struck Naraku's shoulder squarely and obliterated it.

Naraku fell to his knees howling and writhing as Kagome's "Sacred Dart" continued to burn his flesh. The severed arm released Kagura and thrashed about like a decapitated serpent, yet all the while shrinking to its original size. Kagura dropped to the stones and panted for breath, grasping her chest as it heaved. Kagome ran to the wounded demon and grabbed her arm. She hoisted Kagura up roughly and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Run!" Kagome commanded. "Come on!"

They fled the chamber as fast as their feet could scramble over the rocky, uneven floor. Whenever Kagura would stumble over a rock Kagome would lift her upright and press her onward. Kagura hissed directions to Kagome in a winded voice. "Right … Straight … Left – your _other_ left." The trio had progressed far through the cave when a wrathful roar caught their ears and the stones around them trembled. Myoga shivered against Kagome and she heard the flea groan, "Run, Lady Kagome! If he finds me again I'll surely lose more than an arm!"

"You coward," sighed Kagome as she adjusted Kagura's arm about her shoulder. They resumed their escape with haste and before long Kagome's nose wrinkled at the stench of decaying fish. The trio sprinted along, hoping to escape the confinement of the cave before Naraku overcame them. Rounding a corner the dim lamps of the cave were joined by the faint rosy light of pre-dawn. Kagura began to stumble more as her legs grew weary and Kagome pulled her along, determined to evade Naraku's pursuit. The rumbling behind them grew and the cavern began to quake as if portions of the cave were collapsing.

"Is he destroying paths as he chases us?" Kagura asked with fear weakly.

"Just run!" Kagome urged hotly. _I will not die like this! I refuse to die like this!_

Turning a final corner the entrance blazed before them and hope filled Kagome's chest. Rocks crumbled from the walls and even a few lamps fell from their brackets, spilling oil and flame in their wake. Kagome's legs were burning from the strain of pulling Kagura along, but she would not cease running. The exit was growing closer, but so was the enraged demon that followed. She felt the enormous black aura of Naraku gaining on them and just when she thought her legs would give out they passed through the mouth of the cave. Kagome let out a small cry of celebration and while still running at full steam she reached with her free hand into the folds of her haori. Her fingers fumbled around in her haste until landing upon what they searched for. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's ocarina from its hiding place and she slowed her running to a stop.

Kagura became nearly hysterical. "What are you doing? Why have we stopped? We have to keep moving!"

Ignoring Kagura's questions, Kagome brought the flute to her lips and played a hurried, pleading tune, hoping all the while that Sesshomaru did not overestimate Ah-Un's speed and loyalty. She shoved the ocarina back into her haori unceremoniously and began running again.

Kagura withdrew her arm from Kagome's shoulder and was able to carry her own weight once freed of the suffocating atmosphere of the cave. "What was that?" asked Kagura.

"Calling for a ride."

* * *

Hoji and Mizaki marched from the compound towards the fields and livestock pens. Mizaki was recounting their duties for the day with Hoji. "After we check on the fences we should make sure that the feed isn't molding and is stored properly. If it is not it will attract mice and then cats and …" but her words faded as they were cast in shadow. Aqua and amethyst eyes gazed upward to see Ah-Un spreading across the skies with speed and grace.

Within moments Ah-Un was a speck upon the horizon. The two demons looked to each other and nodded gravely.

* * *

Kagome and Kagura continued to sprint away from the cave. Kagome silently prayed that help would arrive before she would be force to face Naraku with only her bare hands. _I am not as defenseless as that, but I would feel better with at least my bow and quiver._ Rocks began to fall seemingly from nowhere and into their path. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Naraku, burned severely by her attack but recovering, and he hurled rocks toward the retreating women. He was advancing swiftly and Kagome stopped running. She turned to face him. _Well, bow or no, I make my stand._

Kagura grabbed Kagome's shoulder and attempted to turn the girl back to their escape. "Are you mad? Let's go!"

"He'll overtake us soon. We must make a stand," said Kagome.

Myoga scurried to Kagome's shoulder and screamed, "You're unarmed! It's suicide!"

"Then run if you must!" barked Kagome. "I will run no longer!" Myoga drooped with a great sigh and retreated back into Kagome's haori. _Well, I must have a chance in hell if Myoga's hanging around._

"Very well," said Kagura as she pulled her fan from the folds of her kimono. "Better to go with dignity." She let her fan slide open and she gracefully moved into an attack-ready posture.

Kagome stood firmly, feet planted, and she raised her hands as Naraku closed in on them. Naraku thrust a fist forward, letting it stretch and deform unnaturally, aiming at Kagome's chest. She crossed her wrists and summoned a barrier between them and Naraku. The gnarled, knotted fist was held at bay by a dome of soft, blue light. Threads of the blue light, jagged and righteous, arched towards Naraku's arm and came dangerously close to his face. Kagome concentrated her energies and pushed, flinging Naraku back three yards or so. He growled angrily and advanced again. He contorted his arm into a grotesque, scythe-like spike and swung at Kagome. She readied to counter but before that attack could land a bright blue ball of light darted between them. Temporarily blinded, all Kagome could sense was the ringing of steel.

The light subsided to reveal Sesshomaru standing between the women and their attacker warding off Naraku's attack with the Tetsusaiga in its fully transformed glory. As the energies collided in their deadly gridlock, Sesshomaru's hair was buffeted by the swirling demonic auras and his fur pelt seemed to bristle with static electricity. Naraku curled his lip in a half-growl, half-sneer, but at the sight of the Tetsusaiga in the dog demon's hand his eyes dilated in terror.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed breathlessly.

Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to meet hers for the briefest of moments before he issued a single order. "Run!"


End file.
